Tsukune Farron
by Chr1sXIII
Summary: Tsukune an orphan for 5 years is adopted by Lightning. 10 years later he becomes a superhuman that surpasses both human and l'Cie capabilities, and he is now attending Yokai Academy! What will happen to our hero if he found out the school was for monsters only? Note: TsukuneXHarem, I don't own the game or manga/anime. There is some Humor in this as well and possibly romance.
1. Tsukune plus Decisions

**This takes place after the events of Final Fantasy XIII and before Rosario+Vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsukune+Decisions**

**Somewhere in Japan at a bus stop March 31, 010 AF**

A portal appeared in front of a bus stop and two people walked out of it and from the looks of it there's a teenager wearing a school uniform, and a woman in a guardian corps uniform also with a present in her hand and placed it down beside her.

A boy around 15 with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green blazer with a white shirt under it, brown pants, black shoes, a duffel bag hanging on his left shoulder with a suitcase on his left hand, and a school bag on his right. His name is Tsukune Farron, he was an orphan back on Earth for 5 years, was adopted by then, and lived in New Bodhum, Gran Pulse for 10 years. Now he has come back to Earth and attend Yokai Academy for high school education.

A woman around 30 with pink hair, blue eyes, she wears a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes. She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Her name is Claire Farron (a.k.a. Lightning) she and her friends saved Cocoon and her sister Serah fulfilling their focus and turned into crystal. Afterwards they were released from their crystallization, their brands were gone, but strangely they still have the powers of l'Cie. She is now Tsukune's adoptive mother and decided to see him off going to the academy.

They both stood in front of the bus stop waiting for the his ride to come pick him up and got straight to the academy.

"Hey Mom," the brunette said getting her attention, "do you remember the day when we first met, left earth, and I started a new life with you, Uncle Snow, Aunt Serah, and the others? This is the same day isn't it?" A moment of silence has passed as they both stood there letting a breeze flew by as he looked back at her a soft smile was planted on her face.

"Yeah," she answered, "you were so cute and innocent back then, I just wish could go back to the day we met." he nodded and looked up at the sky to remember the clear sunny day, the day that his life started anew.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Somewhere in Japan in an orphanage on Earth March 31, 2001**_

_Lightning wore a black jacket over her white shirt, with a matching skirt, and high heel shoes. She looked around to see which child that she wanted to adopt considering Serah and Snow are expecting a baby soon. She wanted some meaning in her life, she knows that Snow will protect Serah and their child, and she was the reason why she kept going. After a lot of thinking she decided to take a trip to the planet Earth for a trip, she doesn't know why, but her instincts tell her that she must go there and she may find what she's looking for. And soon enough she somehow ended up in an orphanage to see orphaned children._

_A 5 year old version of Tsukune was wearing a white shirt, blue short pants, and brown shoes. He was playing what appears to be a blue action figure in his hand with the other 3 boys and 1 girl with figures in their hands in different colors as well. They happily held them in front of some other figures on the floor pretending that they're the bad guys and knocking them down like so._

"_WAAAAAAAAH!" Lightning turned her heads towards a crying 2 year old baby who was on his bottom assuming he must have fell down, the female caretaker was about to pick him, but Tsukune dropped his toy and beat her to it. He tried to pick him up, but he fell backwards and the baby fell forward onto him. A moment later they both stared at each other and laughed happily making the baby forget about the pain while Lightning smiled and gushed at the sight. She couldn't help but think that it reminded of her that she and Serah were in that same position when they were young._

"_Excuse me!" she called out to the female caretaker as she walk towards her. "Excuse me who is that boy?" she asked pointing to Tsukune._

"_That's Tsukune Aono," she answered, "and he's been living here for 5 years. To be honest he's a very good boy always putting others before him, but what I don't really understand is why would anyone not adopt him. In my opinion he's a good kid." the pinkette couldn't help but admire his pure heart._

"_Sadly," she continued with a sad look on her face, "he lost his parents in a car accident after he was born and ever since he found out about the truth he was devastated, so he tried to mask his emotions and put himself before others just so he could forget about the past and stay strong for others. I just wish that someone would give him the love of a parent." The pinkette's face has saddened and couldn't help but think that he is kind of like her only he never got a chance to be with his parents and she and Serah lost theirs when she tried to grow up immediately putting her sister first before herself. To bear such a burden it's unfair and without thinking she made a decision she's going to..._

"_Well if no one is going to adopt him, then I will," she declared as the caretaker looked at her in shock, "I'm going to make Tsukune Aono my adopted son." it looked like her decision was final._

"_Are you sure about that?" the caretaker asked, "You don't even know him and..."_

"_You just leave him to me." she interrupted as she walk towards him and knelt. "Hi there," she greeted as getting his attention, "my name is Claire Farron, what's yours?" she held out a hand before him._

"_Tsukune Aono," he replied as he held his blue figure in his hand and put it down and shook hers, "it's nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too Tsukune, so tell me what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked with a small smile._

"_I'm an orphan." he answered as he looked away shyly._

"_I can see that, but what I mean is why is a kind hearted boy like you here and not in a nice home with both of his mom and dad?" she asked again while looked at his fidgeted fingers and picked his figure and held another one in his hand._

"_Well, it's because they don't want me and I don't want them, my friends are all I have." he lied and she can tell he was lying as playing with action figures with small weapons in their hands making them they clash into each other. He really needed a parent's love._

"_Then how would you like to become my son?" she asked making him look at her with eyes widen in surprise and stopped playing for a second thinking he was dreaming, "As of this moment you'll no longer be Tsukune Aono, you'll be Tsukune Farron my adopted son." his eyes widen again, but it was no lie she's telling the truth._

"_And let me ask you this, have you ever made a decision for yourself before?" she asked making his eyes back to normal._

"_Decision?" he asked in confusion._

"_In other words have you ever done something for yourself besides doing things for others?" she asked as he thought for a moment and then he shook his head finally knowing what she's talking about._

"_Then you start today. Decide for yourself to leave this place. And when you do you'll finally be free." she said._

"_Free?" he asked in confusion again._

"_Tsukune Farron is your name of a person who solves everything through his decisions and a person with decisions will know true happiness. And those who can't make decisions on their own will be miserable for the rest of their lives." she stated as he started to process it through his head._

"_Decisions..." he said intrigued at what she just said._

"_And I'll guide you ther_e, s_o what do you say?" she asked as she held out a hand to him._

_He thought for a moment did he really wanted to leave this place to taste the sweetness of happiness or will he stay and taste bitterness? And then..._

_He put both of his hands on hers with a face of determination and says..._

"_Okay, let's go. But can I say goodbye to my friends first?" he asked in which she nodded._

_30 minutes later_

_After he said his goodbyes to all his friends and the paperwork that has been written he held a suitcase with his left hand and a backpack on his back, and held hands with his now adoptive mother._

_As they both started walked out of the door Tsukune took one last look at the place where he once spent 5 years in, he felt sad that he was going to miss all the friends he made who are like brothers and sisters to him, the caretakers who served as his surrogate parents, and the place where he felt like home._

_He then looked at his adoptive mother, she had a soft look on her face and to him she seems to be the type who's very nice, and she almost looks like an angel. He then looked down shedding a tear in his eye knowing he's going to leave his old happy life behind and start a new one._

_She noticed his tear falling down from his eye regretting she might have done something unnecessary she decided to bring him back but first she wanted to ask him something._

"_Do you still want to go back?" Lightning asked as they both stopped and he looked up at her again with his eyes widen in surprise, "It's okay if you want to, the fact that I'm taking you away from your family and friends is taking away your happiness. You looked so happy back there being with all your friends and I'm only taking it away." They both stood silence until he looked down and started crying._

"_No," he choked with tears in his eyes the pinkette took notice of this as she got down, pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and dried his tears, "they said they wouldn't forgive me if I went back there for them, and that I just turned you down for adopting me. They didn't want me to spend the rest of my life in there even after everything I've done for them, this is their way of paying me back they want me to be happy that I've got a mom, and I don't want them to be sad that I never got this opportunity. So please don't send me back please." he begged while crying even harder still trying to fight back the tears and then a pair of arms wrapped around him._

"_Shh... shh.. it's okay," she whispered to him, "it's going to be okay, do you know why? Because I'm going to be your mother and you're going to be my son. So don't cry." he felt the warmness of her hug it was a nostalgic feeling, it was the same feeling he had with the caretakers when they hugged him but this one is even better and special, and then he hugged her back tight._

"_Mommy!" he cried as Lightning smiled for this was the first time was she called mommy and it looked like she had found what she was looking for all along. And so begins a new chapter and a new member of her family._

_Flashback ended._

* * *

"I even called you mommy back then," Tsukune chuckled as he shed a tear from his eye, "and I cried like a big baby too. But if it wasn't for you I would have been sad for staying there for too long, and I've been accomplishing great things so far in my life thanks to you." he then felt her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Those were your decisions not mine," she corrected, "but I did help you to become a person with good decisions for the past 10 years and it looks like you're ready to go on your own." she held onto him even tighter almost as if she doesn't want to let go, "Even if you aren't my biological child to me you'll always be my son no matter what people will say for we are the same and no matter what happens I will always love you." Tsukune held her hands and closed his eyes feeling the same warmth of her love years ago.

"Thanks Mom," he said while smiling as she finally let him go and a tear escaped her eye knowing that he's growing up and she had to let him leave the nest, "I'll be okay and don't worry when I have time to come back home I'll call you."

Her eyes softened as she gave him a warm smile,"Yeah, just make sure you write to me, your uncle, or aunt and call every once in a while understand?" he nodded in response as he pulled out a communication device from his pocket. (The same one Fang and Snow used when they communicated in the first game.)

Then a bus came into their viewpoint as it drove on the road then stopped in front of the stop sign opening it's doors to welcome him to his trip to the academy.

"Look at my boy all grown up to be a handsome man." she said as she hugged him once more making him flush red in embarrassment.

"Mom," he whined in embarrassment, "not in front of the bus driver." she then let go of him, picked up the present, and handed it to him.

"Don't open this until you get there, understood?" she asked and he nodded in response.

"Thanks Mom," he smiled as he opened the luggage hold, placed his bags in it, grabbed the present from her and went on the bus. But then he got off of it and hugged her once more which she happily hugged back knowing that he'll miss her while he's off.

"Thanks for everything Mom," he thanked her, "and don't worry when I have the time I'll come back home, I promise." she hugged him even tighter and took a good look at her son one more time.

"I know you will Tsukune," she said softly, kissed his forehead, and pulled away "I know you will."

He then got on the bus immediately, sat down on to the farthest backseat, placed the present down, looked out the window waving her goodbye, and she waved back knowing that her son will keep his promises and he always has.

And as soon as they were far away she raised her right hand and a portal appeared. As soon as she started to walk in she took a glance at the road where the bus took him, a smile appeared on her face and said one thing, "Good luck Tsukune, I know you'll do well, and I love you." And with that she walked into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Do you like it or love it? Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for the views! **


	2. Family plus Vampire

**Okay this is my second chapter and I hope that you'll like it.**

**Chapter 2: Family+Vampire**

* * *

**Bus to Yokai Academy**

As the bus drove Tsukune looked outside the window to see a beautiful flower field, clear blue skies, and a big mountain. He looked up at the skies and starting to remember the moment meeting his new family as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**New Bodhum March 31, 000 AF Nighttime**_

_Tsukune and his mother were both walking down on the beach, and as they kept on walking he looked at the beautiful seaside village that looks so peaceful and what really caught his eye is a giant crystal pillar holding up what seems to be a glowing planet. It was Cocoon an artificial world created by the fal'Cie, a vessel holding millions of people, but now held up by Ragnarok. _

_He tugged his mother's arm getting her attention as they stopped._

"_Hey mom," the boy said pointing towards the planet, "what's that giant planet in the sky?"_

"_That's not a planet it's a world called..." she started explaining until..._

"_Hey Lightning!" a voice called out interrupting her explanation as she turned her head towards a woman with raven black hair, purple bikini top with a white shirt under it, a pair of matching shorts and skirty piece, stockings, and red shoes. Her name is Lebreau, she is a member of NORA and runs a bar in New Bodhum._

_She walked towards her curious as to see why she's holding hands with a child,"How's your vacation? And who's this little cutie pie?" She turned her attention towards Tsukune and she couldn't help but think how cute and adorable he is. He hid behind his adopted mother with his face flushed red with embarrassment to hear her calling him cute, and when he took a quick look at her she smiled and waved at him._

"_This is my son, Tsukune." she answered as Lebreau looked at the pinkette in shock, but then a sly grin was on her face._

"_Wow you never told us you were pregnant," she said jokingly as Lightning narrowed her eyes at her," so who's the daddy?"_

"_He's my adopted son." she deadpanned._

_Lebreau chuckled, "I know, it's just that I'm surprised that you've decided to adopt a child." she said as she turned to Tsukune and holding out a hand to him. "Hi there, my name's Lebreau, it's really nice to meet you Tsukune."_

"_I-it's nice to meet you too." he nervously greeted back as he took her hand._

_'Aww he's so cute!' she squealed thoughtfully, "Well I'll see you around, I just closed the bar 10 minutes ago and I'm heading home, and I'll see you later cutie." she kissed him on the forehead and walked. He blushed deep red for the fact that he was kissed by a girl for the first time._

"_Honestly that woman," Lightning sighed in annoyance, "well come on let's go to your new home and meet your aunt and uncle." she wrapped her hand around his and started walking again. _

"_Hey mom, why did that lady call you Lightning? And what about that floating planet in the sky?" She sighed knowing that he's going to tell him about her name, but not today._

"_I'll tell you someday." she answered making him feel sad disappointed as he wanted to know why she has that nick name. _

"_But I will tell you about that planet in the sky." she said as his face brightened up to know about Cocoon, "It's name is Cocoon, it used to be a floating world where millions of people lived, in that is until it's power source called Orphan was destroyed and fall to it's doom. Luckily two people, Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang, both transformed into a creature called Ragnarok and build a pillar from the ground up by crystallizing both Cocoon and themselves. Since then we've been living in New Bodhum ever since then."_

"_Wow." he said in awe but then something hit him, "Do you think people will like me? What if they think I'm weird?" he asked worryingly as he looked at her while she's smiling._

"_Well Lebreau seems to like you, and you're not weird you're a kindhearted boy who just needs a parent's love. And don't worry once you're settled they'll wish that you never want to leave." she said reassuring her son._

"_Okay." he smiled and they continued walking until they got to their big house and the first thing Lightning did was open the door. When they stepped inside of it Tsukune had a look of amazement to see such a beautiful place to call home. On the left there's a living room with a sofa, two chairs, a coffee table, and a large screen TV. In front there's an upstairs which most likely leads to the bedrooms. On the right there's a kitchen with a table with bowls and spoons on it and four chairs under it at the center. Two stoves, an oven, a sink, and cooking utensils hanging from a wall. And on the stove is a big pot that seems to be steaming which means whatever is cooking in there must be ready to eat._

"_Okay I'll go put your luggage into the guest room," she said as she took his luggage going upstairs and opened one of the doors, "you'll be sleeping in here for the time being, and don't worry you'll get your own bedroom soon enough okay?" and he happily nodded in reply causing her to smile. "Good while I settle your stuff down you just make yourself at home." He walked towards the living room to sit down on one of the chairs, but little did he know that a young pink haired girl was watching him with blue eyes behind a corner grinning and she quietly snuck up behind him and said one thing._

"_Well hello there, you must be Tsukune." __she said s__urprising him as__ he turned around to see a younger version of his __adoptive __mother __smiling at him__._

_She had __pink hair like his mother but longer and tied in a pony tail, blue eyes too, __she wears cat shaped earrings, __a black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie __on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings, and ivory ankle boots. __This is __Serah Farron, she is the younger sister of Lightning and __the wife of __Snow Villiers, __a former l'Cie, and __is now __an elementary school teacher __living under __the same roof with__ Lightning, Snow, and her adopted nephew._

"_My name is Serah and I'm going to be your aunt, __and __from what I've been told by __your mom she decided to adopt you. __And I'm sure w__hatever her decision __she makes__ I respect it, her choices have always turned out good, and I'd __be__ crazy to doubt her. __I'm just so happy that I've got a nephew and __my sister's a mommy. And __I just want __to say this__, welcome to the family Tsukune.__" __she __gave him a heartfelt __hug __which he gave back in return embracing the nostalgic feeling once more that he got from his mother._

"_Hey what about me? Don't I have a right to hug my nephew too?" a man's voice asked as they both turned their heads towards Snow Villiers. He has has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. He is the __team__ leader of NORA, one of the 6 heroes who fulfilled their __focus saving Cocoon and Serah, and is now living an honest life with a high paying job with no requirements which seems to suit him Lightning stated._

"_Hi, my name is Snow Villiers I'm Serah's husband, Lightning's brother in law, and your uncle. Put__'__er there __pal__." __he stuck out his hand as Tsukune took it and__ had a curious look on his face__ to hear him call his mom Lightning._

"_Why d__o__ you and Lebreau call __M__om Lightning?" he asked making them __have looks of shock on their faces. Serah then glared at him while pouting with hands on her hips making him sweatdrop._

"_Well, it's kind of difficult to explain," he said making the boy look down in disappointment, "but don't worry once you're older you'll understand okay?"_

"_Okay." he said still giving the look of disappointment on his face._

"_Tell you what," __he said getting his attention,__"__after we eat dinner that Serah made, __you take a bath, brush your teeth, go to bed, and I'll tell you a bedtime story."_

"_Really?" he asked with high hopes._

"_Of course you must be hungry and exhausted from your trip," he said, "and if I didn't then what kind of an uncle would I be not telling his nephew a story about his uncle who fought a group of gorgonospids to save school children?"_

"_The same kind who got tripped by a goblin, took your wallet along with your paycheck, and never returned it." Lightning said as she walked down the stairs sitting down at the kitchen table._

"_Hey!" he retorted, "He got very lucky that I let my guard down! And it was one time! One Time!" he shouted making Tsukune flinched and on the verge of crying, as Serah noticed she ran to him, got down on her knees, and wrapped her arms around him in comfort._

"_Snow! Use your indoor voice! You're scaring Tsukune!" Serah scolded while stroking her crying nephew with her left hand on his head and pat his back with her right, "Shh... Shh... There there it's okay. Your uncle is just upset that the goblin won and he lost isn't that right Snow?" she growled making Snow sweat bullets and then sighed in defeat._

"_Yeah, your right," he admitted defeat knowing that he can't win in an argument especially with Lightning, Serah, and sometimes Lebreau "I'm sorry Tsukune, I shouldn't have raised my voice, and to make it up to you I'm gonna take you fishing tomorrow." he said making the young brunette stop crying and look at him with wide eyes and a happy grin._

"_Really?" he asked in high hopes again._

"_You bet," Snow smiled, "right after I take you on a tour around New Bodhum tomorrow with my team and besides it's going to be my day off anyway."_

_Lightning smiled knowing that she can trust him, that he's going to be a great dad one day, and protect Serah no matter what and she is going to do the same for Tsukune until he grows up to be a great person._

"_Well come on," Serah said as she went to the pot took the lid off and landed it in the middle of the table while pouring out the stew in the bowls, "let's eat this beef stew before it overcooks." And with that Tsukune took a seat next to both his mom and aunt, and across his uncle, saying grace to the Maker, and digging in._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

"And you kept your promise after that Uncle." he whispered letting a smile float across on his face and opened his eyes. He then looked at his gift beside him while touching it as he can't wait to open it when he gets there.

He then looked at the bus driver who seems to be giving an evil grin on his face, and eyes glowing yellow.

"We're almost there," he said catching him off guard, "so you're planning to attend Yokai Academy?" he asked while giving off an evil laugh causing the brunette to narrow his eyes at him in suspicion and then slowly closed them.

"Yeah, I am." he answered calmly keeping his temper in check.

"Then just so you know Yokai Academy can be a scary place." he stated as Tsukune opened his eyes again and looked at him curiously.

"How so?" he asked wanting to know why.

"You'll see when you get there." he answered as he turned his to look at him while keeping his eyes narrowed while they go through a long tunnel.

* * *

**Outskirts of Yokai Academy**

10 minutes later they've arrived, he got off the bus with the present still in his hands, he then opened the luggage compartment, and grabbed his luggage. The duffle bag on his left shoulder, with the suitcase on top of it, school bag on his left hand, and the present on his right.

He then looked around to see a deserted wasteland, a scarecrow with a pumpkin head with a sign wrapped around it's neck saying "Yokai Academy", dead trees with crows on them cawing, a red sea, and a large building assuming that it's the main campus.

"O-o-okay, what is this creepy place?" he asked.

He then started walking towards the campus sighing and said another thing that came to his mind, "Well I'm pretty sure that this is nothing compared to..."

"Gyaaaah! Oh no! Coming through!" a voice called out and...

******CRASH!**

A bicycle hit Tsukune's back as he winced in pain and fell forward with his bags and the present slipping out of his hands, with a bleeding nose, as he struggled to get back up something crossed his mind, 'Oh no!' he thought, 'My gift from Mom! I gotta make sure that it's okay!'

He then accidentally touched something soft which is a girl's thigh and heard a squeal. Feeling surprised he took his hand off of it immediately, and said, "I'm sorry!" he apologized and paid his attention back to the gift his mom gave him as it landed upside down, and ran to it to make sure it was okay. Luckily nothing was undamaged, but then he forgot about the girl!

"I'm sorry," a voice behind him said softly, "I got dizzy from the anemia, are you okay?"

He put his present down and turned around only to find his face blushing furiously red as he got a good look at the girl who crashed into him. She had long beautiful bright green eyes, and pink hair the same as his mother and aunt but so long that it reaches all the way to her knees. Her face was a heart-shaped with pale skin, with pink pouty lips. And apparently she's wearing a female uniform meaning she must be a student at the academy.

"Uhhh... yeah I am." he answered while still blushing not noticing bloody nose on his face but she did.

"Oh no! You're bleeding! Here, let me help." she pulled out a handkerchief out of her bag wiping the blood off of his face but then she got a whiff of the blood on it. Then she got close to his face as she smelt him almost as if she's going to kiss him, but then she suddenly collapsed onto him, and they both fell on the ground while she was latched onto his chest still trying to get close to his face.

'What is she trying to do?' he asked mentally while blushing even more harder, while his heart was racing, and then he got a chance to smell her hair, _"'Wow,'_he thought,_'that's a really nice scent. Wait what am I saying!'_

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I'm a vampire." she reached down and buried her face onto his neck putting her lips on it and bit real hard drawing out blood.

*Chuu*

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed in pain, "What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed trying to push her off of him, but with no luck she kept holding onto him for 10 seconds.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized as she got off of him, "It's just that I'm a vampire and vampires can't live without blood." He looked at her in confusion and then thinking that this beautiful girl is a vampire?

"You mean the kind that sucks blood, hates sunlight, crosses, garlic, and crosses?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered while holding her face while blushing, "thank you so much for the yummy treat, your blood is so yummy." he sweat dropped as he touched his neck with his hand to feel the holes where he was bitten, and as he got it off they disappeared.

"Er... Um... Do you hate vampires?" she asked as he looked at her as she was giving the puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but think that's rather cute and if he hates vampires he would hate her as well.

"Uhh... no," he answered, "to be honest you're the first one I've met and you seemed very nice to be one."

"That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I really hope that we get to be friends." But then it hit her "Oh!" she exclaimed as she got herself up, "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Moka Akashiya."

"My name is Tsukune Farron." he greeted back.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Tsukune and I hope that we get to be friends." she said as she got her bike back up. "I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!"

'Well that's a first.' he thought as he grabbed his bags and present.

"Oh! Is that a present from someone?" she asked curiously at the gift on his right hand.

"Yeah, it's a gift from my mom." he answered, "She gave it to me and told me not to open it until I got here at the academy."

"Well would you like to open it now?' she asked as she was really curious to see what it is wrapped up inside.

"Maybe later," he answered while she pouted a disappointed look on her face, "but maybe after the entrance ceremony is over we can take a look at what's inside of it."

"Okay," she said as her face brightened up and ran up ahead with her bike, "and after that please talk to me some more okay?"

"Sure." he happily responded and looked up to the clear blue sky.

'Well Mom,' he thought, 'it looks like I've already made a friend today and her name is Moka Akashiya. But what's the deal about this whole vampire business?'

* * *

**Okay I did everything I can for this one, and I'm sorry but I'm not going to make another one in two weeks. I'm afraid I have a lot to study so until then thanks for viewing.**


	3. Gift plus Family

**Hey sorry about the previous chapter where I said I need two weeks off for studying so I just took some spare time a break if you will from studying and focused on this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Gift+Family**

* * *

**Yokai Academy Class 1-3**

After the entrance ceremony was over Tsukune took an empty seat, laid his stuff on the ground, the slid door open and came in a female teacher. She has blonde hair, looks to be in her 20s, with her hair shaped as cat ears, wearing a white jacket over her her orange shirt, brown skirt, low heel sandals, and her eyes seem to be closed.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy!" she greeted happily, "I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but..." dramatic pause, "this is a school built for monsters to attend!"

The brunette had a look of confusion written on his face. 'Monsters?' he asked in thought, 'What did she mean by that?'

"Our current problem, is the earth has already come under the control of humans! In order for us monster to survive, we have no choice but to continue peacefully coexist with the humans!" she tapped at the drawings of the earth, stick figures, monsters and coexistence, "At this academy, you will be studying "How to coexist with humans!"

'Again! What is with this her talking about monsters?' he asked again in thought, but then something crossed his mind, 'Then again I did meet up with Moka who's a vampire, does that mean that everyone here are monsters too?'

"It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself as a human!" she continued, "This is the foundation of co-existence. You are never to allow any of your students to know your 'true form' understand?"

"Hey teacher!" exclaimed a tall muscular blonde haired student with piercings around his mouth and ears, "Wouldn't it be better eat the humans instead? Better yet let's eat all the males while molesting the beautiful females." The students looked at him in shock saying such a horrible thing while Tsukune ignored his comment and was lost in thought trying to think how he got into this situation.

Then an image of the creepy bus driver came to his thoughts, '...Yokai Academy can be a scary place.'

'So that's what he meant by that.' he thought as the teacher continued.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students here are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, they will be executed here on the spot!" she explained while Tsukune's eyes widen in shock.

'I'll be killed if they find out I'm human?!' he asked in thought and panicked, 'I can't believe that of all schools on Earth, I had to go to the one filled with monsters in it. How the hell did this happen to me? Maybe I should have listened to Aunt Serah and stayed in New Bodhum while I had the chance.' All of a sudden the door was opened which made every male student except for Tsukune who was still deep in thought surprised as they saw a certain beautiful pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry!" she called out as the brunette was snapped out of his thoughts and recognized the happy go lucky girl Moka at the door, "After the entrance ceremony I got kinda lost."

"Oh that's fine!" the teacher assured her, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again okay? So please take your seat."

"Okay!" she said as she began walking towards an empty desk while ignoring all the catcalls, perverted comments from the boys.

"Wow! Look at her! She's beautiful!"

"I wanna date her!"

"She must be a goddess!"

"Moka?" he said as he saw her walking by.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" she said as she saw him and ran to him, "Tsukune! I can't believe it! We're in the same class!" she cried in joy as she tackled him into a hug while he blushed furiously and the guys are glaring daggers at the brunette and making rude comments.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I'll kill him!"

"How dare he gets her attention while we're being ignored!"

Meanwhile a pair of predatory eyes on a certain blonde bastard kept his eyes at the girl while licking his lips.

* * *

**Campus Hallways**

As Nekonome-Sensei dismissed the class Tsukune and Moka walked out of class as the pinkette held onto his arm with a happy look on her face while being unaware of the boys around her making catcalls and compliments. Geez they've been here for a little while and those two look like a married couple going on a trip to their honeymoon.

"Hey, hey," she said to Tsukune not letting go of his arm, "isn't this a cool hallway?"

"Yeah, I guess." he answered while he's in deep thought. 'Maybe I should go transfer to a much safer school where there are humans before I get discovered.' he thought, 'But what would Mom would say? Or for that matter what would Aunt Serah would say?' he remembered his aunt's wrath and anger ever since he was her student as a kid and he was the first to call her 'Meanie Miss Farron' while the others did the same and since then that was her nickname.

* * *

**Tsukune's Mind**

The background was completely black and Serah was right in front of him with anger written all over her face.

"Tsukune I'm very disappointed in you!" Serah yelled as she brought out a big Japanese paper fan that says 'DEATH' in Kanji and, "BAKA!" she yelled as she whacked him on the head with it.

"OW!" he yelled in pain and rubbed his head where he was hit and tried to reason with her, "But Aunt Serah you don't understand that school is for monsters only! And if they find out that I'm human I'll be killed!" he explained but she whacked him on the head even harder. "OW!"

"That's no excuse young man!" she yelled again, "And besides didn't you spent every summer for 5 years in Gran Pulse with your mother since you were 10? So you should know that this is nothing compared to the hell you've been through! Or do I need to keep hitting you again and again until you remember?"

His eyes widen and she was right he did spend his summer in Gran Pulse with his mom to become strong. While thinking his uncle who he sees as a father figure is strong, she was even stronger! He spent 5 years in the depths of hell being chased by creatures for speed, stamina, and evasion, walked up high mountains for endurance, and balanced on rocks over stalagmites above waters for balance. But he spent most of his time sparring with her with wooden swords for agility and swordsmanship, hand to hand combat for defense and strength, hunting land, sea, and sky creatures for strength, accuracy, and marksmanship, eat them for stamina (mostly ones with meat on them), and surprisingly even chanting magic for well magic. After a week went by on his first time of getting used to it, he wore weighted clothing a vest, wristbands, pants, and ankle bracelets just to make things worse! The more better he gets the heavier the clothing. In their spare time he would be tutored just so he won't fall behind in school. And of course he has a lot of CP for his Crystarium System and spend them on strength, magic, and HP.

"Yeah, you're right." he said as he looked around, "by the way where's Mom?"

"I'm right here," Lightning said from behind as she walk towards him, "well not really I'm just a figment of your imagination you should return in 3... 2... 1..."

* * *

**Back to Reality**

His eyes widen knowing that he's back in reality, 'Well I guess I have no choice in this, no point in turning back anyway.' he thought and sighed in defeat while Moka looked at him in confusion.

"Umm... is everything okay?" she asked him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something that's all." he answered her as they both stopped to see the same delinquent who was in their classroom.

"You're Moka Akashiya right?" the delinquent asked, "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Nice to meet you!"

"Umm... hi?" Moka greeted.

Then a bunch of males students were whispering.

"It's Saizou! That guy is Saizou Kamiya!

"He seems like one he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters."

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human women he molested.

"They say he caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will."

'So they say.' Tsukune thought as he heard all of those boys while clenching his fist and glared at him dead on.

"So," he said as he grabbed Tsukune by the collar without taking his eyes off of her, "why is a beautful lady like yourself hanging around with a guy like him?"

"Let go." Tsukune demanded in a cold tone with his hair shadowing his eyes while Saizou growled and glared at the brunette.

"What did you say?" he snarled not liking his tone, but noticed a dark aura surrounding him.

"What are you deaf? I said let go of me you bastard." he demanded as his tone became darker, aura grew bigger, and removed his hair to reveal his eyes giving him the death glare that he learned from his mother and aunt. Yes he truly is Lightning's son.

Saizou shook a bit in fear but stood his ground and was about to slam him into a wall but then..

"Wrong choice." he said disappearing from his grip, appeared beside him, and elbowed his left side of the face causing Saizou to hold his left cheek in pain and took a step back in stutter. And just as Tsukune was about to deliver another blow Moka grabbed his hand and ran.

"I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune right now!" she exclaimed still holding onto his grip.

"Hmph just you wait," Saizou muttered as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "I will never let a woman like you escape from me."

* * *

**Under the stairway**

Once they are far away from the sexual predator they all hid under the stairway while catching their breaths.

"That was surprising wasn't it?" she asked releasing Tsukune from her grip, I got a little scared, are you okay Tsukune?"

"Yeah," he replied as he stood against a wall crossing his arms, "I'm fine, but why did you pull me away? I could have taken him." His eyes widen shock and thought, 'Wait why did I say that? Oh great I'm beginning to sound like Mom.'

Moka froze to hear him asked her that as she fidgeted her fingers and looked to the ground while blushing.

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble or hurt." she answered nervously while Tsukune just gave a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry about my attitude," he apologized, "I guess it just runs in the family and I think it's better if we don't become friends." he said while she looked at him in shock.

"No!" she exclaimed, "You're my first friend and I just don't want anything bad happen to you."

"I'm your first?" he asked in shock to hear her say that considering she seems very nice and kindhearted that no one wants to be her friend.

"Yes," she answered, "to me that's something very special."

"Moka.." he muttered.

"And besides..." she paused while Tsukune was still listening, "We're on blood sucking terms." she said while holding her hands onto her face blushing while Tsukune face faulted.

Moka giggled, "Be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Tsukune. It's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are perfect!"

"Am I food to you?!" Tsukune questioned angrily as he quickly got back up.

"Well... actually you know" she fidgeted, "Th-that was my first time Tsukune..."

"Huh?" Tsukune looked at her in confusion.

"You're the first whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune." she smiled, "That feeling, I'll never forget it."

"Moka..." he whispered.

Blushing in deep red she pushed him to a wall causing it to crack, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." while Tsukune sweat dropped at her supernatural strength. "Come on, let's go check out the academy!" she shouted as she ran up ahead to a door.

"I don't know what's worse being chased by the creatures of Gran Pulse or getting shoved by a vampire with supernatural strength." he debated as he pried himself off the wall and walked out the door with her.

* * *

**Path to campus doors**

After they spent the day taking a self tour around the academy they both walked towards the path to the dorm rooms while holding their luggage. And then something crossed Moka's mind when she saw the gift in his hand.

"Oh!" she said as she forgot about the present that Tsukune got from his mother, "You still haven't opened your gift yet! Do you want to open it now?" she asked eagerly to see what's really inside of it.

"Well I did say I would show you after the entrance ceremony. So sure." he answered happily and she smiled back while settling their stuff down and placed the present on top of his as he untied the bow lifted the box lid only to have his eyes widen in surprise to see what's inside of it. A blazefire saber in it's gun form (Lightning's gunblade) resting on top of straw to keep it safe from being damaged, a black holster to hold it, her survival knife (the same one in FFXIII), a white sleeveless coat that resembles his mother's, and a small box which he opened it to see a small anti-gravity device (the same one Lightning used on her left thumb).

Moka's eyes widen and stared in awe to see the things that his mother gave him in the box, but stared at the weapon thinking why would Tsukune's mother send him a gun? Then she noticed a card on top of it as Tsukune took it and read it.

* * *

Tsukune,

I am glad I have you as my former apprentice, protege, but more importantly a son. So please consider this as a gift to you, but don't tell your Aunt Serah, otherwise she'll give me a good long lecture, or better yet she'll kill me. And under any circumstances use these to train yourself and whatever you do use these in fights unless they come to you and you should stay out of trouble.

Love, Mother

P.S. Serah wanted me to you let you know that if you don't keep your grades up in school she'll find the school, take you home, force you to drop out, and home school you for a year until you enter high school again.

* * *

Tsukune sweat dropped at that last remark, but knowing Aunt Serah she just wanted him to be safe, and just wanted him to have a good life and a career unlike his mother's which is dangerous. He just smiled, grabbed his gunblade from the box, and flicked it open into it's sword form to observe it.

While Moka fell back on her bottom as her eyes widen again in shock to see the gun turned into a sword.

"Tsukune d-did that gun turn into a sword?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's called a Blazefire Saber," he answered as he flicked it back into it's gun form, placed it in his holster, and placed it back in the box closing it with the lid, "part gun and part sword in other words it's called a gunblade, my mother used one of these when she's in the Guardian Corps."

"Guardian Corps?" Moka asked cocking her head to the right.

"Where I'm from it's a military department responsible for maintaining peace and stability in general populations." he explained knowing that if he tells her about the Sanctum and Cocoon she would question him about where he's from, so he decided to not go into the details.

She was going to ask where he's from, but focused on the weapon instead, "But why would your mother send you a gunblade?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say that I took a real liking in this these things," he explained, "in fact my mother taught me how to use one, so I guess you could say that this is a congratulatory gift from her for entering high school."

"Wow," she said in awe, "I wish I had something cool like that, but instead I have this." she said as she showed her Rosario to him around her neck. "You see I wear this Rosario for a reason if I take this rosary on my chest off I become the real thing, and evil scaaaaaary vampire."

"You don't say." Tsukune said in fascination.

"Yes, Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power," she continued, "since I'm in my original form I was hated and cause conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

He just stared at her in disbelief this girl and thought,'This girl is a vampire? I can't believe that! Even though she's so cute and gentle, she is still very different from them after all. Is she really a vampire and not a human?'

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed," she said with a blush, "we do still end up craving blood." she dug her fangs into the brunette's neck sucking out his blood.

Tsukune just kept his mouth closed not letting a scream come out of his mouth in pain.

* * *

**Campus Dorm Rooms**

As the two got there dorm rooms Tsukune's eyes widen in horror to see a run down building where he'll be staying.

"Wow," Moka gushed at the sight with glint in her eye, "such a building, full of dignity and character."

"Well at least it beats living in Gran Pulse." he sighed but then covered his mouth in shock letting that one slip out of his tongue giving the vampire a confused look on her face.

"Where's that?" she asked while Tsukune was sweating bullets nervously.

"Uhhh..., well it's uhh..." he stammered and then, "It's a place where I used to train with my mother for the last 5 years." he explained not going into any further details.

"You sound really happy when you talk about her." she said, "What's she like?" she asked causing him to smile.

"She's a kindhearted person who always puts others before her and she even saved my aunt's life once." he explained remembering the adventures his mother had when she told him about saving Aunt Serah, Cocoon, and all it's civilians, "And even though she was once cold, standoffish, and distant I consider her as a role model, but my aunt on the other hand thinks she's a bad influence on me when I copy her 'bad' habits. In fact she wants me to have a safer career instead of being an officer of the Guardian Corps. And I know she means well, but I can make my own decisions, and thankfully if my uncle hadn't been there for her to calm her down she would go mad."

"Wow, you must have a good relationship with your family." she said with admiration and looked down, "You're so lucky to have a loving family, I wish I had that kind of bond with mine." Tsukune looked at her in confusion.

"Well, what's yours like?" he asked.

She had a look of discomfort on her face when he asked about her family, "I... don't remember much about them," she said making his eyes widen, "my memory is a bit fuzzy and I can only remember that I had three sisters and I don't remember much about my parents."

"I see," he said with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm sorry I asked such a difficult question." he apologized while shedding a tear knowing that he didn't remember his own birth parents after he was born, which caught her by surprise and she smiled a little.

"Don't be sorry," she said while walking towards him and wiped his tear away and hugged him, "even if I don't have memories of my family I'm okay with that, because I won't be alone anymore and I have you as a friend, my first friend."

"Moka..." he whispered as he hugged back holding each other for 5 minutes until they let go.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." she said as she walk towards her dorm.

"Yeah," he replied waving back at her while walking to his room as well, "see ya."

* * *

**Tsukune's dorm room**

As soon as he go to his room he looked around to see that it's quite normal for something that's inside a creepy dorm. There was an empty bed with a mattress covered a white sheet, with a blanket and a pillow, above it is a square window, a mini refrigerator with nothing inside with a microwave on top of it, a stove, two empty book shelves, a wooden desk with a chair, two doors one near the front door which is the coat closet and one further away which is probably the bathroom.

"Well," he said as he settled his bags on the ground, "I guess this is a lot better than living in Gran Pulse."

After five minutes of unpacking he placed a picture frame with a stand on the desk showing him his mother, uncle, aunt, himself wearing a blue t-shirt, pants, and shoes, and a short pink haired 9 year old girl who resembles his mother and his aunt with blue eyes, wearing a yellow dress and slippers meaning that she's his aunt and uncle's daughter and also his cousin. She is Claire Villiers named after his adoptive mother she is also Lightning's goddaughter as well. He remembered the day he met her after she was born and it almost felt like it was yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback between 9-10 years ago in a hospital, 9 months passed after Tsukune was adopted**_

_A five year old Tsukune was waiting outside of a labor room with a doctor, a nurse Lightning, Lebreau, and Snow helping Serah giving birth to a baby, while the three founding members of NORA kept him company. _

_The first one had fiery red hair, with dark skin, wearing a chain around his neck, blue jacket, and white pants. His name is Gadot a childhood friend of Snow, his right hand man, and a loyal friend. At first Tsukune was scared of him because of his attitude, and appearance (But mostly his hair), but after he got to know him he wasn't such a bad guy and they became pals._

_Then there was one with blond hair, wearing goggles, and baggy purple and blue clothes. Maqui, the youngest member of NORA, he admired Snow and became a member of his group, he loves tinkering machinery and serves as the group's mechanic, and he wants to become a hero like Snow. To Tsukune he's very nice and whenever he breaks one of his own toy he would visit to him and he would fix it with no problem considering he's Serah's nephew and that he's good friends with her._

_Lastly there's one with blue hair, brownish green eyes, and oval shaped face. He wears an orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient, with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black leather pants and black leather boots. This is Yuj a junior member of NORA, he is a kindhearted young man with __an insatiable interest in fashion. Tsukune thought that he's weird considering the way he dresses and that he looks like a girl making the other members burst out in laughter while keeping his temper under check, but decided to let it go considering the boy is too young to understand and especially if he's Lightning's son not wanting to get on her bad side._

___An hour passed by and still nothing happened and Tsukune was getting worried, but then he felt a hand on his left shoulder turning his head to the left he saw Gadot with a small smile on his face._

___"Hey don't worry little guy," he assured him, "knowing Serah she'll pull through and soon you'll have a cousin who'll look up to you."_

___"Yeah," said Maqui, "I've been friends with her since I entered high school and as long as your uncle is by her side she'll be happy."_

___"And we'll see it through that you and your baby cousin have normal lives not like ours anyway and no matter what happens we'll always be by your side." Yuj said ruffling his hair._

___After hearing all of those words of encouragement he closed his eyes and gave them the biggest smile and said one thing, "Thanks you guys."_

___"Excuse me," a nurse called out opening the door, "the baby is born you may see her now."_

___They all walked in only to see Serah resting in bed while holding her baby wrapped around in a blanket in her hands with Snow and Lighting by her side wearing caps and gowns, while Lebreau was on a chair with her head down muttering, "Blood... so much blood..." and then she falls unconscious._

___"Guys I'd like you to meet Claire," Serah said as they walked by her side and saw the bundle of joy thinking how cute she is, "Claire I want you to meet Snow's friends Gadot, Maqui, Yuj, and I want you to meet your cousin Tsukune."_

___Tsukune looked at the baby in awe as he held out a finger to her and she delicately grabbed it making Tsukune laugh happily while the others joined in laughing as well._

* * *

___**10 years later in New Bodhum at Lightning's house**  
_

___A surprise party is being held in Lightning's house by NORA, Lightning, and Serah in congratulations for Tsukune's graduation from middle school and for a 9 year old Claire graduating from the 3rd grade and onto the 4th. As for Snow he was keeping the two busy by taking them around on the outskirts of New Bodhum carrying fishing rods to go fishing near a lake._

* * *

**___Somewhere near a lake in the outskirts of New Bodhum_**

___The three were relaxing on the soft grass on their backs, fishing rods implanted on the ground and looked up at the sky._

___"Wow this is just like the time when Claire and I ditched studying just so we can spend time with you Uncle Snow and I'm so glad I didn't feel guilty about it either." Tsukune said making Snow and Claire smile._

___"Yeah, back then it's nice to sneak out with me because you two won't get in trouble." Snow said, "At least you two didn't, your moms were trying to kill me."_

___"Ha ha ha poor Daddy!" Claire laughed._

___"Ah, but hey somebody's gotta take the fall." Snow chuckled making Tsukune laugh as well._

___"Thanks Uncle." Tsukune thanked._

___"Ahh fresh air to breathe in, sunshine to brighten the day, and a cool breeze touching our skin for relieving our stress can this day get any better than this?" Snow asked as his rod was being tugged and Claire took notice of this._

___"Hey dad you caught something!" Claire exclaimed making him get up and grabbed it and started reeling it in._

___"Damn this one's a fighter!" he whispered struggling to reel it in, "Geez this fish must weigh at least a couple of kilos! Tsukune Claire help me reel it in!" he requested as the two grabbed him and pull, even with their combined strength they had no luck until a huge sturgeon jumped out of the water with the line still in it's mouth and splashed back in._

___"Holy cow that's big!" he exclaimed with his eyes wide open, "Claire get the net! Tsukune help me with Jaws here! We're gonna eat like kings and queens tonight!"_

___"Yes sir!" they both saluted and did as they were told. After five minutes they finally caught the sturgeon, beat it to death with their fishing rods, pant in exhaustion, and laying their backs on the grass once more._

___"Well, that was quite the battle." Snow panted while looking at the clouds in the sky._

___"Yeah," Tsukune said, "so how should we cook our big friend here? Fry, grill, bake, or eat it raw sushi style?"_

___"I say we grill it!" Claire suggested, "Grilling is always the healthiest way to eat fish, and even if it's a little burnt it's more tasty that way!"_

___"Well, she's got me there," Snow smiled lifting up the fish and grabbed his fishing rod, "well come on let's head back, fire up the grill, and cook this baby for supper!"_

___They both happily nodded and grabbed theirs as well going back home where their friends are waiting._

* * *

**___New Bodhum an hour later_**

___As the trio got back home the two cousins were surprised that the gang threw a congratulatory party just for them for graduating and going onto a new grade, they were given pats on the backs, handshakes, and congratulatory gifts. Tsukune received money from his uncle, a chain necklace from Gadot, a well made black sweater vest from Yuj, a wristwatch from Lebreau, a laptop and a manuel on how to fix things from Maqui, and a sapphire necklace from Serah. But what really disappointed him is that his mother didn't give him a gift, but she revealed that she's going to give him one (or several) until he goes to high school which is a week from now. Claire also received money but from Lightning instead, a well made white scarf from Yuj, a plush Carbuncle doll from Lebreau since she's very fond of them since she already has a Mog doll, a home PC from Maqui, a Chocobo doll from her father, and another sapphire necklace that she gave to Tsukune._

___"Hey Tsukune Claire," Lebreau said getting their attention as she gave them both small white boxes tied in a green ribbons, "these are from Hope, he wanted me to tell you both that he's sorry about not coming to your party, and he wants to give you these as tokens of his apology and congratulatory gifts as well." Tsukune and Claire took it knowing that Hope Estheim is a good person who's a friend of the family and they both look up to him as an older brother. He would help tutor them in which subject they can't go through, babysat them when Lightning, Snow, and Serah are busy or out of town, and taught Tsukune all magic spells and paradigms. They were both sad that they never got to see him from time to time probably because he's too busy with work being the director of the Academy a scientific research group._

___As they both opened their presents it revealed to be cell phones. (the same one from the game of course) They both have smiled knowing he cares about them and they care about him too. After they celebrated and ate at the party NORA went back home Claire, Snow, and Serah were watching TV, Tsukune was going through letters to see which school he wants to go to, and Lightning was taking care of bills._

___"Let's see here, bill... bill... junk... bill... application to Yokai Academy... bi-" he paused to see a strange school application to a school on Earth, "Why would someone send a school application from Earth? Is this some kind of joke?" Sure he was born on Earth but maybe this could be a chance to check it out and it's definitely better than nothing. So he might as well go back to Earth to get a decent education, because there aren't any school available in New Bodhum and Cocoon is still crystallized._

___When he showed this to his mother she thinks he's ready to make his own decisions, "All right I'll let you go to this school, but you must stay out of trouble unless it comes to you, keep your grades up, make friends, and whatever you do never ever give up do you understand?" she asked._

___"Of course Mom!" he answered, "You know I'll never let you down and besides didn't you and Mr. Estheim tutor me enough to get good grades?" he asked earning a smile from his mother._

___"I'm glad I helped forged a path for you go to on and I'm glad I never regretted adopting you in the first place." she said hugging him._

___"Thanks Mom." he said hugging back his own mother in embrace._

___Flashback end_

* * *

Tsukune closed his eyes and let a smile float on his face and looked at the knife he received from his mother and placed it down on his desk.

"And I'm glad that I never regretted being your adoptive son Mom," he said as he looked out the window to see a full moon, "maybe coming here wasn't a big mistake after all, I made a friend who's a vampire but she's very nice and beautiful, I'm back on Earth, and I'm far away from Meanie Miss Farron." he chuckled as he head towards the bathroom taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting ready for bed. As soon as he got dressed in his pajamas the first thing he did was turn off the lights, got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Again I just wanted to say I'm sorry for lying about the two week thing I guess I just have some spare time so here you go! And thanks for viewing!**


	4. Gunblade plus Orc

**Sorry about not writing this sooner, I hope that you'll like this chapter, and thanks for viewing!**

**Chapter 4: Gunblade+Orc**

* * *

**Path to Campus**

The next day Tsukune was walking on a path to school, carrying his school bag around the shoulder, whistling a tune, and remembering the crazy morning he had. He saw a bunch of male students in their true forms only by their heads with his eyes widen in surprise, but kept his cool remembering that this is a school for monsters and that he's the only human there.

While he was walking he didn't noticed Saizou leaning on a tree grinning sinisterly until he called out, "Hey wait up lover boy!" he stopped when he heard that familiar voice and turned his head to the right as he was giving him an icy glare.

"What the hell do you want you perverted bastard?" he asked darkly as Saizou growled at his attitude and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the school wall. The other students took notice as they saw him grabbing the brunette to see what's going on. Some who had seen Tsukune elbowed Saizou in the face to see if he'll attack him again.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday," Saizou growled, "and you're gonna pay for it today! Your true form! What is your True Form?!"

"You want to know my true form?" he asked in a cold tone while his right hand is glowing blue and touched his back and then placed his bag behind his back while grabbing something in it.

"Yeah! What is it?!" he demanded not noticing the flicking noise behind his back.

"My true form is..." Tsukune paused and then, "None of your damn business!" he snarled as he stabbed Saziou's forearm with his knife and screamed in pain as he let go of Tsukune.

"That's for grabbing my school uniform." he said as he quickly dislodged his knife from him and screamed louder in agony, then took a couple of steps back, and ran towards him, "And this is for slamming me into a wall!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and kicked his face with both feet in force. He then landed on his two feet as saw him flying towards the forest until he crashed into a couple of trees.

'Huh, **B****RAVERY**,' he thought as he looked at his right hand, readjusted his tie, picked up his bag, and placed his knife back in it, 'I never thought I'd use it in a situation like this, but I had to make sure I didn't make a mistake kicking him with my strength without a little boost up, and if I didn't it would hurt a whole lot kicking a big guy like him.' he then looked around to see the students stare at him in awe, shock, and disbelief. 'Awww man.' he groaned mentally making a scene already on the second day.

"Did you see that?" a guy with brunette hair wearing glasses whispered to a short one with blonde hair.

"Yeah! I'd never thought I'd see him send Saizou flying!" he replied.

"But what's up with the knife?" a bald one questioned.

"Hey! Saizou had it coming! And he did what he had to do!" the short blonde guy retorted.

"Do you think he's single?" a tall long blonde haired girl asked her two friends, "Because I think he's kinda cute!" that remark made Tsukune blush to hear her calling him cute.

"Hey I saw him first!" a brunette haired girl with pigtails exclaimed.

"No you didn't! You stay away from him! He's mine!" a short blue haired girl retorted making Tsukune sweat dropped at them for fighting over him.

'Oh great,' he groaned mentally again, 'it's middle school all over again.' he remembered entering middle school all the girls fell madly in love with him for being cute and the fact that he's the son of Lightning and the nephew of Snow.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**New Bodhum 3 years ago**_

_Lightning looked out the window through her house to see girls chasing Tsukune and she popped a vein on her head not liking them wanting to date her son. And she ran out the door pulled out her gunblade in gun form, loaded it up, aimed it straight towards them, and said one thing._

"_Listen up girls," she threatened as they all stopped and trembled in fear, "if you ever try anything funny with my son and you will have to answer to me." she declared as she was giving them the death glare, a deathly aura surrounding her body making them nodding their heads, ran like hell, and apologized._

"_We're sorry!"_

"_Very sorry!"_

"_We promise to never bother him again!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_Lightning sighed as she placed her gun back into her holster, walked towards Tsukune, and looked all over him to see if he's okay._

"_Did they hurt you?" she asked in concern._

"_No," he answered, "I'm fine."_

"_Good," she said as she hugged him in relief, "I was worried that they might have hurt you or laid their hands on you."_

"_Uhh... I'm sorry for worrying you Mom." he apologized._

"_Hey there's nothing to be sorry about." she smiled, "How about I teach you how to use that death glare and deadly aura techniques that I used on those girls?" she suggested._

"_I'd really like that." Tsukune answered receiving a nod from his mother._

"_Good then let's start." she said as she and her son walked into their house and began their training._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Tsukune sighed, 'Well Mom if the girls try anything funny to me I will use those techniques that you taught me.' he thought to himself as he walked away from the school building, 'But then again, I don't think that will be an option, I mean ever since I entered this school full of monsters trouble seems to find a way to jump on my back.' he then stopped and looked back at the school and sighed again.

"Sorry Mom, it looks like I'm going to come back home early." he said, "I hate to say it but this place is worse than middle school and Gran Pulse combined." he walked back to his dorm rooms until...

"Oh?... Tsukune?" a familiar voice called out as he turned around to see Moka, but then ignored her, and focused on going back to his room to leave Yokai Academy.

"Tsukune where are you going?" she asked trying to get his attention, but still ignored her until she grabbed him by the shoulder, and he shrugged it off.

"Moka, I'm sorry." he apologized making her look at him in confusion to hear him apologizing.

"Sorry?" she asked, "Sorry for what? Why are you apologizing?"

"I just don't think we should be friends anymore." he said making her take a step back.

"Wh-what?" she asked in shocked and confusion to hear him say such a thing.

"I just don't think that we're right for each other as friends." he said making her feel sad and hurt.

"But why?" she asked as she shed a tear out of her right eye, "We just became friends, and now you don't want to my friend anymore?"

"Moka," he said, "I think I'm better off going to a human school." this made her eyes widen in shock.

"No way!" she cried, "You can't go off to some human school! I hate those humans!"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked in surprise to hear her say that.

"I... I actually went to a human school up through middle school." she explained, "I was so isolated. None of the humans believed monsters so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there. That it'd be better I disappeared."

He gave her a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry to hear that." he apologized, but then looked down with a frown implanted on his face.

"You can't go Tsukune, let's study hard at this academy together..." she continued until...

"If..." he interrupted, "If I said I was one of those humans that you hate would you stop me?"

"Huh?" she said as this made her stop for a second and looked at Tsukune in surprise.

"I'm human," he continued as his anger started to rise and making Moka look at him in horror, "I am a human, because of some stupid decision I made back at home, that I ended up being let into this school, and you know what? I'm different from you."

"No!" she said in shock, "It can't be true! There's no way a human could be here..."

He saw her took a step back from him in fear and he understood the look on her face her trying to process the shocking news he gave her.

"I see," he said he turning away from her, "this is good-bye." and with that he tried to walk back to his dorm rooms until she grabbed him by the left shoulder.

"Wait! Tsukune I..." she was interrupted when he slapped her hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he demanded in a cold tone as he looked at her with a dark glare making her look at him in fear again, "as I thought by the look on your face you really do hate humans. Tch monsters and humans living together in society, this is ridiculous. Worst friendship ever." he stated coldly as he walked back to his dorms.

Tears started to fall from her face as she ran off on the dirt road towards the school to have some alone time after hearing his words hurting her in every way.

He didn't bother looking back hearing her crying for the fact that she hates humans and he can't blame her if she hates him either.

* * *

**Tsukune's room**

As he got into his room he started gathering up his empty bags, but then saw his mother in his family portrait remembering her words to him before he left.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**New Bodhum**_

_"All right I'll let you go to this school, but you must stay out of trouble unless it comes to you, keep your grades up, make friends, and whatever you do never ever give up do you understand?" she asked._

_"Of course Mom!" he answered, "You know I'll never let you down and besides didn't you and Mr. Estheim tutor me enough to get good grades?" he asked earning a smile from his mother._

_"I'm glad I helped forged a path for you go to on and I'm glad I never regretted adopting you in the first place." she said hugging him._

_"Thanks Mom." he said hugging back his own mother in embrace._

* * *

_**Somewhere in Japan bus stop**_

"_Those were your decisions not mine," she said while hugging him, "but I did help you to become a person with good decisions for the past 10 years and it looks like you're ready to go on your own." she held onto him even tighter almost as if she doesn't want to let go, "Even if you aren't my biological child to me you'll always be my son no matter what people will say for we are the same and no matter what happens I will always love you." Tsukune held her hands and closed his eyes feeling the same warmth of her love years ago._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Tsukune sighed remembering the words that she gave him, while holding his portrait, and if he went back home right now she and the others will be very disappointed in him for giving up so easily. But for Serah she'd most likely kill him for dropping out of high school on the second day and she would beat him with her fan of death until he his head opens.

But then a picture of Moka entered his thoughts, despite the fact that she's a vampire, she was his first friend who was very kind, polite and caring. To him she's a very good person whom he spend the rest of the afternoon yesterday touring around the academy. His decision was final he's going to stay despite there are monsters as students here and that he faced many back home.

"I gotta make things right." he said as he was about to walk out the door until...

"Tsukuneeeee!" he heard Moka screamed catching his attention as he looked out the window.

"Moka..." he whispered knowing that she's in trouble as he grabbed his gunblade in it's black case placing it behind him, his survival knife in his pocket, and his anti-gravity device on his left thumb.

Knowing that he has no time to run out the door, he opened the window to see that he was on the second floor and the first thing he did was jumped out of it, snapped his left fingers with the device on his thumb generating an electric shield covering his body, and as he was plummeting to the ground landed safely on both feet without harm.

"Thank you Mother," he said smiling as he ran towards where Moka screamed while changing his paradigm to commando, "hang on Moka I'm coming."

* * *

**Path to Yokai Academy campus 2 minutes ago**

As Moka walked on the path alone, she stopped for a second while kicking a rock as she remembered Tsukune's words to her in her head, '...this is ridiculous. Worst friendship ever.' he stated coldly.

"No way..." she said as tears poured through her eyes, "Even though I finally made a friend. Even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend..."

Suddenly her wrist was grabbed by a certain bastard with bandages wrapped around his nose, his forehead, and an eye patch covering his right eye and asked, "Hey, why is it that you're alone?!"

"Saizou!" she screamed in surprise.

"You shouldn't be here alone Akashiya Moka, not when you could be with a man like me!" Saizou said licking his lips.

"Eek!" she screamed as she fell on a tombstone.

"Mwahaha," Saizou laughed as he took off his blazer revealing a bandage around his right forearm, "I am serious your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested. I want you in all seriousness Moka Aakashiya!"

"Sai-Saizou?" she asked as she saw his body size changing

"**Arrgh! ****O****hh! I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache."** he continued despite his injuries as he removed them quickly as he transformed becoming muscular, not to mention downright ugly, and his tongue grew longer, **"When I come to this point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form anymore."**

"N-No someone, help..." she whispered and screamed, "Tsukuneeeee!"

"**Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!"** he shouted as he was about to wrap his tongue around her.

"Ew!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"**RUINGA!" **a voice shouted as a small dark sphere hit the orc and exploded in his face as he held it in pain.

"**ARRRGH! What the hell was that?!"** he screamed in pain still clutching his face from the kick he received from the brunette and then...

**BANG! BANG!**

Two gunshots was heard as Saizou screamed and held both of his knees in even more pain as he and Moka looked at the direction to where he was attacked. They saw Tsukune with a serious look on his face holding his blazefire saber in his hand in it's gun form as he flicked it into it's sword form.

"I knew you'd try something dirty behind my back," he said as he took a fighting stance, "and I was right, ready to get beaten again?"

"**You bastard," **Saizou growled angrily, **"you'll pay for what you did to me earlier!"**

"Hey, you had it coming." Tsukune argued as he held his sword with both hands, "This will be over before you know it."

He charged at the orc only for him to try to strike him with his giant right hand, but the brunette jumped over it and slashed his left cheek as he screamed in pain again, slashed his back, and jumped off of it as he back flipped back on the ground.

"You could use a little makeover ugly," he smirked making him growl even louder in rage, "and I'd be happy to give you one with no obligation."

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" **he yelled, **"You think you're so tough with that sword of yours, well I'd like to see you fight without it!"**

"Good point Saizou," Tsukune said agreeing with his point of view withdrawing his weapon and changed his paradigm from commando to ravager, "okay then, let's try this!" he said as his hands were glowing blue and shot a small fire ball directly at him,** "FIRAGA!" **he shouted as the ball of flame made a big explosion to his entire body.

"**AAAAAAAH!" **he screamed in pain even louder than before and fell to the ground with his body on fire while clutching onto his head, **"It burns! It burns! It burns!"**

Moka looked at Saizou with eyes widen in shock to see him get burned, but then looked at Tsukune for chanting the fire attack at him.

"What's wrong Saizou?" Tsukune asked mockingly, "Too hot for you? Well then maybe I should cool you down with this!" he shouted making a big glowing ball of ice float above him, **"BLIZZAGA!" **he chanted as the ice landed on him only for a big ice crystal appear trapping him inside.

"That should take care of him now," he said as he dusted his hands and then looked at where Moka was standing as she looked at him in shock and disbelief with the magic he chanted making him sigh deeply seeing that he has a lot of explaining to do, "look Moka I.."

**CRACK! SMASH!**

All of a sudden they both looked to the left to see Saizou now bald, some of his skin burnt, and freed from his frozen state, he then grabbed a rock, and was about to throw it at them.

"Dammit I should have finished him off when I had the chance." Tsukune muttered as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"**If I can't have Moka, no on can!" **he shouted as he threw the rock at Moka only for Tsukune to push her out of the way and he took the hit as he crashed into a couple of tombstones.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran towards him only to have a horrified look to find him lying on a couple of broken tombstones, still conscious, breathing, and bleeding.

"Tsu-Tsukune," she cried as tears poured down on her face, "e-even though you came back to me despite that you're a human I-I..." she then felt his finger to her mouth silencing her.

"Don't worry Moka," Tsukune smiled while struggling to get up on his two feet, "this is nothing compared to what I've been through for the last five years."

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked causing him look at her.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You told me you were human, yet you used those attacks against Saizou, so why did you lie to me?" she asked again causing him to sigh.

"I am telling the truth Moka," Tsukune answered confirmly, "I am human and the reason why I have these powers is because I've earned them through training and hardship."

"Do you promise?" she asked to check his face to see if he was lying or not.

"I promise." he answered and she looked at him with a serious look on his face and he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I believe you," she said taking his word for it and then she hugged him, "and I'm sorry." surprising Tsukune.

"Sorry for what?" he asked in confusion.

"About humans and monsters being different in every way." she explained, "Because I'm a vampire I suck blood of humans and just end up hurting them. But the truth is the whole time, I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school." she said while choking up in tears.

"But," she sniffled as tears fell down her face again, "but I guess it's impossible since I'd surley be able to do nothing but hurt you as well."

"You're wrong Moka," Tsukune said as he hugged her back "and I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder from before. I realized that it doesn't matter if you are a vampire or not, I shouldn't have been a total jerk towards you, and I realized something Moka something very important..." he paused and said this...

"You're my friend Moka, I like you, and I want it to stay that way vampire or not." he smiled making her cry in tears of joy.

He then heard footsteps behind him as he grabbed Moka and jumped before Saizou even got a chance to hit them.

"**What the hell are you babbling about you weakling?!" **he asked angrily.

"Moka," Tsukune said as took a fighting stance once more, "I want you to run as fast as you can." he suggested.

"No!" she exclaimed worried about his injuries, "You're my friend and I won't leave you behind!"

"I wasn't asking you I'm telling you!" he argued, "I want you to go now!" he shouted as he winced in pain from the damage he received, lost his balance, he tried to grab onto something to steady himself only to accidentally grabbed her rosary to come off of her choker, and he continue to fell on the ground.

Suddenly a bright light flashed, the ground started shaking, and saw a glowing aura which came from Moka as she transformed into her true form.

The orc simply covered one eye as the bright light was blinding him, **"What... what is this power?!"** he asked.

'Is Moka transforming into her true form?' Tsukune thought as he struggled to get up but failed.

"**What is she?" **the orc asked, **"This overpowering sensation, she's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya!" **

A powerful aura surrounded her right in front of him and Moka began to change. Her hair turned silver, fangs became visible, eyes became red and slitted, and her body became more womanly.

'Wow,' Tsukune chuckled in his thoughts, 'I know that she's very beautiful, but not this beautiful. But hey she's a vampire so what can you do?'

"Well," Moka said with a deeper voice as she walk towards the brunette as he got up, "I see that you have been having fun while I was asleep."

"Are you really Moka?" Tsukune asked as she looked at the once sweet innocent pink haired Moka, now a silver haired vampire who as it turns out to be her true vampire form.

"Yes," she responded, "I'm Moka's inner form, and now that I've woken up I'd like to fight him."He was about to protest, but realized that she is more than enough to take him, considering he's the one who wants to make his way with her,

"I understand," he replied, "do what you must." Inner Moka nodded in response as she walk towards Saizou to give him the beating of a lifetime.

**"Just like the legend!" **Saizou exclaimed as he clenched onto his right arm, **"Red eyes, and intense supernatural energy! This... this is a super vampire?!"**

"What's wrong rogue one...?" Inner Moka asked with a smirk seeing that he's in a really bad condition, "Still in bad shape I see. Well then, I think it's about time that you learn your place!" she shouted as she began charging at him.

******SMACK!**

She kicked him right in the face and was sent flying through the air crashing into trees and tombstones.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make a decent opponent in this contest of strength. Especially when one isn't in tip top condition." she stated smirking.

She then turn towards Tsukune who looked at her in amazement kicking Saizou with great strength. She then walk towards him as he got into a defensive position ready to defend himself if he must, but fell on his left knee.

"Are you all right Tsukune Farron?" she asked as she saw his wounds and got close to his face and he backed away a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he got up, changed his paradigm to medic, and chanted, **"CURAGA." **a blue light appeared out of his hand, flashed brightly all over his body, and all his wounds disappeared.

"Impressive," she said impressed as she saw him healed himself instantly, "so tell me, what are you exactly?" she asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly human, more like a l'Cie," he answered surprising her a little, "I was born on Earth, adopted by a former one from a planet called Gran Pulse, and was trained to be one."

"Interesting," she said, "So tell me what is a l'Cie? I've never heard of a monster like that before."

"Well l'Cie aren't monsters," Tsukune explained, "they're humans that are branded by fal'Cie and given great physical and magical power, as well as a Focus to fulfill in other words missions. And their power comes from crystals." he then touched the left part of his chest to where his heart is, which flashed a bright light, and brought out a bright pink rose bloom floating on his right palm. "If one fulfills their focus they will be granted eternal life in the peaceful slumber of crystal stasis in other words you will be a servant for the fal'Cie for eternity until a new focus is presented. And if one doesn't fulfill it in time he/she will be turned into monsters Cie'th for all eternity until he/she dies."

Inner looked at the crystal in fascination and then at Tsukune, "Well do you have a Focus?" she asked.

"No I don't, I'm not even a l'Cie, and I wasn't even branded by a fal'Cie for all I know." he answered.

"Well if you aren't one, how are you able gain this crystal in the first place?" she asked again.

"Well, my mother, uncle, and aunt were former l'Cies, and somehow their brands were removed after they fulfilled their focus and awoken from the crystal stasis, but still have their crystals with all their powers in it." he explained, "My mother gave me a part of her crystal, and since then it grew bigger as I grew stronger thanks to her training." he then put his crystal back into his left part of his chest and started remembering the time his mother gave him her powers.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Gran Pulse five years ago**_

_During summer, Tsukune and his mother were camping (to where the FFXIII gang used to camp after they landed) to begin their training._

"_Tsukune," his mother said as she brought out her crystal rose from her chest on her palm, "there is something that I want you to have." she pulled a petal from it and handed it to him._

_He looked at the crystal petal curiously and then at his mother, "Mom, why did you give me a petal of your crystal? Don't you need it?" he asked and she shook her head in response._

"_I want you to have a part of my powers Tsukune," she answered as she hugged him, "if you want to be strong like me then you'll need this, until then I will train you and it will grow bigger, and no matter what happens I will always protect you with this until it is rightfully yours." this made him smile as he hugged her back._

"_Thank you Mom." he thanked her not noticing her shedding a tear as she knows that he won't need her anymore when he grows up._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

"I see," she said snapping him out of his thoughts, "I suppose that explains why you don't fear me and the fact that you had that power that you used when you beat up that low class scum. For that I wish to thank you for protecting me and my outer self from him."

"He was nothing compared to the monsters back at Gran Pulse," he shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you and your other self are safe."

"Well either way I still thank you." she said smiling while snatching her Rosary from his hand, "And as for your blood, I can understand why she finds it irresistible. Until we meet again, I'll be counting on you and the others to take care of my other sentimental half." she reattached the rosary back onto her choker with her eyes closed, flashed a bright light turning back into her pink-haired self, and fell forward into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka?" he asked her but she was fast asleep, "Well I guess after what you did today, you deserved it." He then carried her to the academy, left her in the nurse's office, and went to class.

* * *

**Campus hallways the next day**

Tsukune was walking in the hallways while students were whispering about what happened yesterday at the incident between Tsukune and Saizou.

"Look there he is!" the same blonde guy whispered.

"I know! I can't believe that he kicked his face and send him flying like it was nothing!" the brunette with glasses agreeing with his friend.

"But have you heard about Saizou getting getting burnt and beat up?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah! And I heard he went bald too!" the bald guy stated.

That remark made Tsukune sighed as walked even faster until he was far away from them and was near the school entrance.

Luckily no one was around and he looked around twice to see that everything is clear. And surprisingly he couldn't hold it in anymore, as he grew a grin on his face, and stifled a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he burst out in laughter thinking about that statement about Saizou being bald as he held onto his stomach, fell to the floor, and sat near a pillar. He then coughed on his hand, cleared his throat, and laughed some more.

"Tsukune?" he stopped laughing only to hear that voice as he turned his head to see Moka with a confused look on her face to see him laughing. He then got up, coughed onto his right hand, and faced her.

"Good morning Moka." Tsukune greeted happily.

"Good morning," she happily greeted back, "Were you laughing just now?" she asked.

"Uhh..." he stalled as he rubbed the back of his head trying to explain the situation, "Well... you see..."

"Never mind," she smiled, "I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Thanks." he smiled back.

"Tsukune, I just want to say thank you for yesterday." she thanked him making him rub the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it Moka." he said smiling as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I consider you as a friend who is very precious of me."

This made Moka blush hearing those words from him, "Tsukune, when I'm with you my heart beats so hard."

"Huh?" he asked as his face was blushing as well.

"But I wanna suck your blood." she said making Tsukune's eyes widen in horror remembering the pain he felt two days ago from her sucking his blood. He walked back a little, snapped his left fingers, activating his anti-gravity device on his thumb, letting the electric field lift him up, and jumping on the school roof.

As he got up there he gave a big sigh of relief knowing he escaped from her wrath and then looked back down only to find that she isn't there.

"Where did she go?" he asked himself worryingly until...

"How did you do that?" a familiar voice asked as his eyes were even wider, as he froze again, and slowly turned around to see Moka standing there with a hungry look on her face.

"Wha... ga... you... I... I mean you..." he stammered, "H-how did you do that?!" he asked loudly pointing both the school ground and her.

Before he could panic he snapped his fingers again, trying to jump off the roof, only for her to grab him quickly, falling to the floor, and trying to struggle out of her grip.

"Let go!" he exclaimed still trying to escape.

"But I wanna suck your blood!" she exclaimed and it was too late she bit his neck.

CHUU!

"AAGH!" he screamed and while getting his blood sucked out.

A minute later they both got up and the pink-haired vampire got satisfied look on her face, while the frustrated brunette was snapping his device only to have snap purple sparks from it.

"Tch." was all he said as he turned to Moka with a quizzable look on her face.

"Tsukune what is that thing on your thumb?" she asked curiously eyeing the device on his left thumb.

"This is a Grav-Con Unit or as they like to call it the 'Gizmo'," he explained as he removed it and held it in his fingers, "it generates a modified gravity field that allows me to manipulate gravity, like if you want to go down there immediately you just snap your fingers jump off the roof and land safely without harm. And it can be used in battle to jump really high."

"Wow!" she said in amazement "so that's how you were able to jump so high and landed on the roof. That's so cool!"

"Yeah," he said, "I guess it is, well we better get to class or we'll be late."

"Yup!" she chirped as she ran up ahead.

'Well Mom it looks like this is going to be another interesting day.' he thought as he looked up at the sky to see where Pulse might be.

* * *

**Again I want to apologize about not writing this one. It's just that I've been so busy lately and now that it's done I just want to say thanks for viewing. And it seems to be I accidently typed Aono instead of Farron an honest mistake. **


	5. Succubus plus Focused Mind

**Well here it is, another chapter just for you! Thanks for your patronage and the views!**

**Chapter 5: Succubus+Focused Mind**

* * *

**Path to school**

The next day Tsukune Farron yawned was walking towards the school's entrance as students were whispering about Tsukune kick Saizou in the face. Whenever strong male students try to challenge him, he gave them the death glare and dark aura technique making them all cower in fear which made Tsukune smirk and snickered a little for his amusement not caring if they've noticed it or not. While the girls were whispering saying how cute he is which made him blush and frown remembering the same thing happen to him in middle school and he would give them the same treatment with the boys as well.

"Oh hey look, it's Moka-san!" a student exclaimed making Tsukune looked at a crowd surrounding Moka, "Ooooh... She looks just as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light!"

He scowled to see a bunch of perverted, idiotic, and downright hopeless romantics to make googly eyes at her. But then again he can't really blame them, because Moka is quite attractive and very beautiful, perhaps one of a kind. And if they try anything with her he'll send them all to Hell. (Not really, he'll just beat them all senseless without mercy.)

"She's so dazzling!"

"Akashiya Moka! She's obviously the academy's #1 beauty!"

"Tch, idiots," Tsukune muttered while crossing his arms then looked at the screen, "but then again this is a school for monsters as I'm the only human here and I'm more civilized than these animals." he stated breaking the fourth wall.

"Good morning Moka," he greeted happily getting her attention, "how are you today?"

"Oh," she said as she ran and quickly clung onto his arm, "Morning Tsukune!" she greeted back in affection. He was surprised in surprise to see her cling onto him without embarrassment in public as he tried to escape from her grip, but failed due to her vampiric strength.

"Uwaaaaa! There's a guy with Moka-san?"

"What? Him again!? Just what kind of relationship does he have with Moka-san?"

"He's not getting away with this, I'm gonna beat him to death!"

Tsukune then rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave them the death glare technique that says, 'Not if I beat you all first.' Which made them sweat bullets, quiver in fear, and back away.

'Good riddance.' he thought as he and Moka walked down the hallways.

As they both walked a figure watched them from a distance with an angry look on her face. "Hmph..." was all the figure said.

They both sat down near the academy's entrance steps finally away from the annoying fanboys.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke, "I just want to say thank you again for saving me from Saizou it was really noble of you."

"Come on Moka," he smiled, "I told you before didn't I? You're my friend and nothing will change that I promise."

"Okay," she said "but I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, okay?"

He smiled softly knowing that she's a very kindhearted person who would do anything for a friend, "It's all right Moka," he reassured her, "I know it's rather tough being the only one here, but I think I can manage. So don't worry, you don't have to do anything, I mean I've been through worst." he said remembering the things he went through.

"Okay," she smiled but then looked away blushing, "umm... Tsukune is it okay if I...?"

He knows what she wants as he opened his collar revealing his neck, knowing that it can't be avoided and said, "Okay, go ahead." 'At least she asked this time.' he thought.

"Thank you Tsukune." she said as she leaned in and sank her fangs in his neck.

CHUU!

He kept silent from the pain he is receiving as she was sucking his blood. After she was finished she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I forgot to eat breakfast, and because your aroma is so good, I suddenly..."

"It's all right Moka," he assured her while rubbing his neck, "you did ask this time." and she nodded.

"Thanks for the treat!" she said excitedly, "Your blood really is the yummiest, Tsukune! I think I'm going to get addicted to you."

"You don't say." he sweatdropped as the brunette got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Tsukune, where are you going?" she asked as noticing him taking his leave.

"I'm just going for a quick walk," he answered as he looked back and gave a two finger salute holding his index and middle finger together, "don't worry I'll be back before you know it." he promised as he put his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"Okay," as Moka smiled returning the gesture back at him, "I'll see you in class!" she said as she ran back in the school building.

* * *

**Yokai Academy Forest**

As he walked he started thinking, 'I'm starting to get the idea that Moka just hangs out with me just so she could suck my blood.' he thought remembering getting his blood sucked a couple of times. He stopped and looked at the screen again and said, "But then again, she's a vampire, and vampires need blood for nutrition, I mean who can blame her?"

He then got into the forest he looked around to see dead trees, crows, tarantulas, snakes, and skulls on the ground.

"Geez," he said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "this place looks like it's been a part of a horror film or something, and the least they could do is find a location that's 10 times better than this."

"Ohhh," a voice moaned surprising him as he turned left to see a girl with blue hair on the ground. It appears that she's clutching onto her stomach meaning she must be in pain.

"S-someone help me, please... Please lend me a hand, I just suddenly started feeling ill..." she moaned again.

He then ran over to her and kneeled before her to see if she's okay, but what really caught him off guard is that she's very beautiful her hair is tide with a purple ribbon, has deep purple eyes, a long white shirt with a red bow tie, a pale yellow vest and a green short skirt. But what really caught him by surprise was her breasts that are quite large, but then shook his head and focused on the girl.

"Are you all right miss?" he asked with concern, "Can you stand?" he asked again as he held out his hand to her and she nodded in response and took it, "Let's go to the school infirmary to see what's wrong." he then helped her up by putting her right arm on his shoulder and they started walking.

"Thank you very much." she said softly, "I've always had a weak body. My... my... chest. My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden. Hold me tight, like this." she pressed her chest onto him catching him off guard again.

"My chest feels like it's going to burst!" she exclaimed while pressing herself against his chest. He tried to back away a little, but she grabbed his hands to make sure he doesn't get away, and pressed onto him even harder.

"Umm..." he said interrupting her little antic while blushing in even deeper red, "We should get you to the infirmary immediately."

"Yes we should," she smiled softly, "by the way my name is Kurumu Kurono. What's yours?"

"Ts-Tsukune F-Farron." he answered stammeringly.

"Can I ask you something Tsukune?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"W-W-What is it?" he asked again still in his tone.

"Would you look into my eyes?" she asked while blushing, "Please be a good friend to me, okay?"

All of a sudden he was in a trance as he stared into her eyes. It made him feel light headed, as he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is, and that her eyes are pretty.

'Why am I feeling this way?' he asked in thought, 'Why do I want to hug her all of a sudden?' he then was about to wrap his arms around her to pull her into a hug. 'No! I must fight it! Must... restrain... myself!' He laid his arms down to his side and backed away which made Kurumu pout making her very upset.

"Tsukune?" a voice called snapping Tsukune out of the trance as he and Kurumu turned their heads towards a certain pink haired vampire who had a look of confusion seeing them together as she doesn't know what's going on between them.

He then groaned in pain as he held his head and fell on one knee surprising both Moka and Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" they both shouted as the pinkette ran to him and knelt beside him while the bluenette did the same, "Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked in concern.

"Yeah," he answered as he got up, "I'm fine, but I don't know what happened one minute I was with..." he then turned his head to the left only to see the blunette was gone and he looked around to only to find that she's nowhere in sight.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked in confusion, "Who was that girl?"

"Her..." he said as he looked at his hands trying to get things together, "Her name is Kurumu."

'Just what in the world happened to me?' he asked in thought as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

**School Hallways**

Moka was in deep thought and couldn't help but about what happened earlier between Tsukune and Kurumu. She walked thinking that they looked like a couple, and the way they both seem close to each other.

"Hey stop!" a voice called in her head, "This isn't the time to be in deep thought! You are being targeted!"

"Huh?!" she asked as she looked around, "Wh-what?! Who is it?! Where's that voice...?"

"You... are a vampire right?" Moka turned her head up towards the voice to see Kurumu sitting on the railing of the stares. She was staring at Moka with a mocking smile on her face. "That's at least what the rumors say Moka Akashiya."

"You...!" Moka exclaimed, "You were the one with Tsukune Earlier! When did you...?" Kurumu then jumped off the railing and landed gracefully unaware of the boys making inappropriate comments.

"Wow, what a beauty!"

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?!"

"She's tiny but her boobs are huge!"

"Who is she!? This girl is incredibly cute too..."

"Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this?"

She ignored all the boys and walked up to Moka, "I am the succubus Kurono Kurumu," she said, "I... have come to defeat you."

"Wha... Wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form...? she asked in shock.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kurumu exclaimed in frustration pointing at Moka, "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Pla...plan?" Moka asked in confusion not knowing what she's talking about.

"Huhuhu..." Kurumu chuckled and explained, "Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my slave. The Yokai Academy harem transformation plan!" she exclaimed while struck a pose making all the guys stare at her with hearts in their eyes.

Moka and some other boys she just froze while staring at her thinking she's just plain crazy.

"My plan was perfect!" she continued, "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! However..." she paused, ran up towards her, and continued, "Akashiya Moka, the guys are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Moka was shocked now understanding what she's talking about.

Meanwhile the male crowd were staring at the two seeing the intense between them as they whispered.

"They're arguing."

"It looks like a heated argument."

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you," she declared, "I'll show you I'm better than you, by stealing Tsukune Farron from you!"

It hit Moka pretty fast knowing what she's going to do next drag Tsukune into the situation.

"Wait, Stop, Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this..." she stated.

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier," she explained, "he has a really good scent. Almost like a human!"

This shocked the pinkette when she mentioned that, considering Tsukune is indeed a human for only she knows it while everyone doesn't.

"Is his blood delicious?" she asked mockingly, "You're using Tsukune as 'food' aren't you?" she asked again and laughed, "Ahahaha, your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

Moka was shocked and hurt when she heard those words and argued, "No..., I'm not using him, I'm..."

"Moka?"

Surprised Moka, Kurumu, and everyone else then turned their heads towards Tsukune walking down towards the pinkette.

'This looks ugly.' a male student thought in his head.

'This is going to get ugly.' another one thought as well.

Looking at the situation he asked her, "Moka is everything okay?"

"Ohhhhh, it's Tsukune!" Kurumu squealed as she pressed her breasts onto the brunette again, surprising him as he blushed in deep red once more.

"Let go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders and tried to pry her off of him, but held onto him refusing to do so.

"But I want to thank you for earlier!" she squealed sweetly as she pressed onto him even harder.

"Then would you please let go of me?" he suggested darkly activating his death glare and dark aura technique on her, while an image of a behemoth king appeared behind him growling. It made the crowd took a step back and the blunette did what he said as they all trembled in fear not wanting to get on his bad side.

The brunette took a look behind seeing the image of the feral creature and thought, 'Hmm, that's new, I must be getting stronger considering I've been using the two techniques more often. But who knew that an image of a behemoth king would appear behind me?" he asked in thought as he calmed down and the creature disappeared. 'I gotta ask Mom and Aunt Serah about this.' he thought.

The guys were looked at him in shock for refusing the 'thank you' from the pretty blunette, but didn't bother to question him when a large monster appeared behind him. The girls were frightened of it as well, but were grateful that Tsukune wasn't some sort of pervert when he struggled out of her grip and 'asked' her to let go of him. Moka too was relieved to see him reject her so quickly despite him having a somewhat cold attitude.

"Tsukune! Get away from her!" Moka exclaimed getting his attention, "That Kurumu really isn't your friend!"

Letting his guard down, Kurumu took the chance to lean onto him again.

"How awful," she said in a sad tone, "How can you say such things? Aaah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary." she latched onto his uniform with her eyes closed, but with a wicked grin on her face.

Annoyed, Tsukune noticed the smirk on her face as he was about to bring out his angry friend again.

Kurumu then looked at him in the eyes, "Charm!" she chanted.

He felt the same weird feeling from before. 'Not again! No! I won't let you!' he thought aloud and struggled to clutch his head once more, but failed when she put more power into her charm making sure to not take anymore chances of failing.

Moka, oblivious of what Kurumu is doing looked worried when Tsukune wasn't trying to push her away, "P... Please, believe me..." Moka begged, "That girl is Dangerous, Tsukune! You're going to be eaten by her..."

"Oh really?" asked the hypnotized brunette, "And I suppose getting my blood sucked by you is any better?"

Moka flinched as her eyes began to water until they became tears. The things he said to her made her felt shocked and hurt.

Kurumu felt victorious to see her cry as she grinned mischievously and put up a v sign.

"U.." Moka began as she was starting to cry almost snapping Tsukune out of the trance, but failed to do so.

"Uwaaaah!" Moka cried running down the hallways away from the two

'Moka! Wait!' Tsukune shouted in his thoughts as he tried to break out of the spell, 'Why did I say those things to her?!' He then looked at Kurumu, 'I see! It must be her!'

* * *

**School Infirmary**

Tsukune was sitting on a chair with an emotionless look on his face while Kurumu was kneeling on one of the beds as she was punching the air in victory.

'I did it!' Kurumu shouted in thought gleefully, 'I made that annoying Moka cry! Yahooooo, did you see? That pitiful face!?' Tears of joy poured down her face and underneath her skirt is a devil like tail going up and down as she was wagging it in joy as well.

'Ohh I can't take it!' she squealed happily in her thoughts.

'How is she doing this to me?' he questioned in thought, 'How is she able to put me in a trance so easily? How could she made me say those awful things Moka?!' he angrily questioned as he tried to fight it once more, but failed to do so again. 'I swear when I get out of this I'll...!' he growled angrily in thought, but then something crossed his mind.

'Wait!' he thought out loud, 'I need to calm down and remember what Mom taught me back then for a situation like this!' he then started to have a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Sulyya Springs 3 years ago**_

_A twelve year old Tsukune and a 28 year old Lightning were both meditating in a lotus position on a large rock, each of them with their left hand placed on the right, and the tips of their thumbs were slightly touching while hearing the waterfall running down. She was teaching him the strong mind training to fight in 'any' type of situations._

"_A great warrior must have a calm, strong, and focused mind," Lightning spoke softly, "let the surroundings train you to do so, it will help you to let go of all worries and stress, and be in tune with all senses sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste. Only then you will be able to fight on 'any' level even in your own thoughts."_

"_Yes Mother." he said as they inhaled through their noses and exhaled through their mouths._

_"Now remain perfectly still with your eyes closed," she said as they both closed their eyes, "feel the breeze flowing through the air as it touches our skin," a breeze past by touching their skin as it making them both resist the urge to shiver, "and leave everything out while concentrating on the noises that surrounds us and allow them to relieve your anxiety." They__ both listened to the surroundings helping with their training the waterfall running, butterflies flapping, and ceratoraptors croaking. They both have grins implanted on their faces hearing everything as they finally put their minds at ease._

___Flashback ended_

* * *

A smile was implanted on the brunette yet again remembering one of the good memories he had back at home. He then went back into his thoughts trying to remember the same feeling he had back at Sulyya Springs.

* * *

**Tsukune's Mind**

He was in Sulyya Springs once more as he sat on the biggest rock there and got himself into a lotus position like before and meditated hearing the surroundings once more and closed his eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it Mom?" he asked as his mother sat down next to him in the same position as him.

"Yes," she smiled, "I do enjoy this place a lot back then, but now that you're here things have gotten a lot better." she then closed her eyes letting the surroundings fill their minds with harmony and tranquility.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

Kurumu noticed his happy smile and grinned thinking that he must have given up on Moka and decided to make her his friend instead.

'Now I just make Tsukune-kun my slave and I win...' she thought as a blush appeared on her face, putting her arms around Tsukune, and pressed his head into her breasts. Tsukune was then snapped out of his mind, was blushing like mad and panicked.

'What the hell are you doing?!' he cried in his thoughts, 'Let go of me! Somebody help me!'

"You look happy," she said but then frowned, "but on the inside you're sad, aren't you, Tsukune-kun? Sorry... Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better."

'What I want is to slice you to ribbons!' he growled angrily in his thoughts and clenched his fists but unclenched it, 'No, I gotta stay calm and remember Mom's words.'

A thought bubble appeared above his head and an image of his mother's face appeared on it and said, '_A great warrior must have a calm, strong, and focused mind... __Only then you will be able to fight on "any" __level even in thoughts.'_

He nodded as he closed his eyes and entered his mind once more to break out of her spell.

* * *

**Yokai Academy Entrance**

Moka sat on the stairs near the entrance, still crying from the hurtful words that Tsukune said to her.

"I wonder," she sniffled, "What am I to Tsukune? Do I really just want Tsukune's blood? I..."

"Naive one... Tsukune is just being manipulated." the same voice from before said this time in her Rosario.

"Wah?" Moka asked as she looked down at it surprised to see it talk. From the gem it had a slit eye looking at her.

"It's called Charm. It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave." the voice explained.

"What's going on?" Moka asked in shock, "A voice coming from the Rosary..."

"I am another you," inner explained, "I am using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche."

"Another me..." she gasped in awe.

"The succubus is a monster that seduces males." her inner self continued, "A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity. Hurry... at this rate Tsukune will be made into Kurumu's slave."

* * *

**School Infirmary**

Tsukune was laying on the infirmary bed still trying to calm himself to battle the spell that she chanted on him by staying calm. There Kurumu sat on top of him looking at him dreamily thinking how cute and handsome he is. (A/N: Yes he is Lightning's son and even though they don't look alike she somehow made him into a handsome young man.)

'Look at him, he's so cute!' she squealed in thought, 'Even my heart is starting has started to race but...' she paused as she got closer to his face, 'with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete. With this kiss I can get back at Akashiya Moka!'

* * *

**Tsukune's Mind**

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw a huge heart right in front of him.

"What is that?" he asked as he was about to touch it but felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him to touch it.

"That's the spell that the Kurumu charmed you with." a person said next to him as he looked to his right to see his mother.

"Mom?" he asked in confusion not knowing what she's talking about.

She didn't answer his question as she only to brought out her weapon in gun form and handed it to him, "Destroy it and you'll be free from Kurumu's charm spell." she explained as Tsukune took the weapon.

"Charm spell?" he asked in confusion.

"That's right she charmed you and now you're in a trance and this should help you break out of it." she continued.

"Okay, if you say so." he said taking her word knowing that she have never lied to him before.

He aimed his weapon and...

**BANG! SMASH!**

The heart shattered in peaces as the background was glowing white.

"It looks like the focused mind training finally paid off." his mother smiled, "Just make sure you call or write us every now and then."

"I will Mom!" he shouted as everything disappeared.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

Tsukune found himself on the bed and Kurumu was about to kiss him and he scowled at her tactics and pushed her off the bed.

"Kyaah!" she screamed as she fell hard on her back and looked up to see a very pissed off brunette with his arms folded standing in front of her. "Wha...?" she began but got a hand held up in front of her face meaning that he has something to say.

"Listen and listen good," he declared in a cold tone, "if you ever pull something like that ever again, you'll pay dearly. But first I want you to apologize to Moka Akashiya for making her cry."

Her eyes widen in shock to see him break her charm spell and see him furious to stand up for Moka just like that. She then gritted her teeth in silence with her hair shadowing her eyes in anger.

"It can't be." she said but then thought, 'Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resist, he avoids a kiss and pushes me off the bed in spite of it.'

"Why?" she asked as her anger began to rise and stood up, "Why do you hate me that much? Is she so much better than me?"

"That has nothing to do with the situation we're in." he stated while clenching his fist and glared at her dead on, "You've made me hurt my friend Moka and for that I want you to apologize to her or you'll be dealing with me."

But Kurumu was too angry to listen to his words as something was growing out of her back, "And I did everything I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrasing," Black appendages grew out of her back.

'What the hell is she?' he asked in shock to see her growing a pair of demon like wings, nails grew longer, ears turning pointy, and grew a tail.

'Until now,' she thought, 'I'd never lost to anyone, if only Akashiya Moka wasn't here...'

"Ohhh, now I'm pissed!" Kurumu exclaimed as she charged at the brunette, "I'm giong to destroy anyone that has anything to do with her! Starting with you Tsukune Farron!" she roared as Tsukune took a fighting stance while holding his right hand from behind to get ready for his second fight at the school.

"Stop it!" a voice shouted as Tsukune and Kurumu turned their heads to see Moka at the door, she then charged at Kurumu while closing her eyes, "Get your hands off!" she yelled shoving Kurumu through the window making Tsukune eyes widen in shock but remembered something from two days ago.

'Oh right I forgot.' he thought deadpanned remembering the time she shoved him into a wall knowing she has supernatural strength whether in sealed or released form.

"Kya!" Kurumu cried as she crashed through the window

"Run while there's still time, Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran towards the window.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand," Tsukune said, "what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it, Tsukune," she apologized, "that girl is a succubus."

"A succubus?" he asked but then thought, 'I thought that succubus' are daemon kind back in Gran Pulse, but this must be Earth's succubus in human form.' he remembered that he and his mother faced a group of the daemon trying to kill them while forming a circle surrounding them, but they succeed in killing every one of them.

"It seems she wants revenge on me," Moka explained, "and in order to get it she's targeted you, Tsukune."

"I see." Tsukune said understanding the situation. 'Then the heart back in my mind must be her spell, so that's the power of a succubus.'

"Hmph, to be thrown so far." a familiar voice called out from the window, "A vampire's power is really something." turning their heads they both saw Kurumu flapping her wings and floating in mid-air.

"Come down here," she challenged, "And I'll kill both of you together."

"How about this?" Tsukune asked jerking a thumb to himself, "I win you apologize to Moka. And_ if_ I lose then you may do as you wish."

"Fine by me," she said with an evil grin, "but I'm still going to kill you both anyway."

Tsukune nodded and looked at Moka while holding her hand with both of his.

"Moka I'm really sorry about what I said back there. I never meant to hurt your feelings." he apologized to her who then gave him a sad smile.

"Tsukune there's nothing to apologize about." she assured him, "You were..." she then saw him raised his hand to stop her.

"I know," he kindly interrupted her, "but what I said to you back there was unforgivable, and for that I will make it up to you, starting by making her apologize to you." Moka blushed and smiled to herself at the thought of Tsukune doing something nice for her. To her that's something special, he's a really good friend.

Kurumu scowled watching the two exchanging words to another. She really wants to kill them both.

Tsukune then jumped out the window much to Moka's horror and a shocking Kurumu thinking that he's crazy to just jumped out the window. Does he really want to die? He then activated his anti-gravity device on his left thumb and landed safely on both feet.

Moka felt relief that he's okay and remembered the device he showed her yesterday, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Wha...?" Kurumu was baffled to see him unharmed when he jumped out the window and landed safely on his two feet, "H-how did you do that?"

"Are we going to fight or play 20 questions?" he asked as the black holster magically appeared behind his back with the gunblade in place of it.

"Let's get this over with." he said drawing out his weapon and flicked it in sword mode and activated his paradigm to commando.

"What is that thing?" she asked in shock to see the gun turn into a sword.

"Less talking more fighting!" he shouted as he activated his device, jumped up real high until he performed an axe kick, and slammed her head.

As she was plummeting she quickly regained herself before hitting the ground, she saw him stand before her, and flew towards him.

"You'll pay for that!" she exclaimed angrily as she swiped one of her claws at him, but he saw it coming and easily blocked it. From there she repeatedly tried to strike him many times and he easily blocked every one of them forcing him to walk back.

Annoyed she performed a double slash which he jumped over and cut a tree in half.

"Impressive," he said seeing the tree that she had cut, "it seems there is more to you than using charms and flight."

"Shut up!" she shouted, but then flashed an evil grin seeing Moka watching the battle in awe, "I'll just kill her before I kill you!" she flew towards Moka while thinking that if she kill her then Tsukune won't have the will to fight.

"Not on my watch!" he yelled as he got in front of her, and changed his paradigm to ravager.

**"WATERA!"** he shouted and threw a glowing blue light at her and it splashed her making her stop to see that she's all wet. She then glared at Tsukune for splashing her with water and made her feel humiliated.

"I'll kill you!" she snarled and charged at him once more.

**"THUNDER!" **he shouted again and a thunderbolt appeared above her shocking her knowing that water is vulnerable against electricity, as she screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

"Tsukune is she...?" she asked worried if she was dead or not.

"No she's not," he answered, "she's lucky I didn't use a stronger thunder spell or I would have killed her." he explained as he put his weapon back into his holster and Moka just sighed in relief.

They both walked towards her to see if she's okay or not and luckily she was breathing and she opened her eyes to see a very angry Tsukune and a very worried Moka by his side.

"I believe that you owe my friend something." he stated while pointing at Moka, "And I want you to say it like you mean it from the bottom of your heart." he said while patting his left part of his chest twice.

She growled, but sighed in defeat and gave in knowing that there's no other way out of this.

"I'm..." she sighed and finally, "I'm sorry Moka for trying to kill you and for taking Tsukune away from you."

"And...?" he questioned while raising a brow thinking she didn't forget about one last thing.

"And I'm sorry for making you cry and making him say those... (sniff) mean things to you." she apologized while a couple of tears are starting to pour out of her eyes while Moka nodded accepting her apology.

"Why?" he questioned while narrowing his eyes at her, "Why were you doing all of this?"

"I... (sniff)," she then started choke out in crying, "I was trying to find my destined one." she explained.

This made them both look at each other with looks of shock and confusion and then back at her what did she mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he started to calm down.

"My kind are dying out," she continued as she winced in pain, "and I need to find my Destined one in order to keep our race alive." she then glared and pointed at Moka, "But because of her my plan to find him is ruined!"

Moka flinched and felt bad for her, she didn't mean any harm.

"I see." he said as he held out his hand before her. She then closed her eyes to think that he's going to finish her off.

**"CURAGA." **he chanted, as a light blue sphere appeared out of it, as it went towards her her body flashed brightly, and all of her wounds that he inflicted on her have disappeared.

Kurumu then opened her eyes and looked all over her body to see that she's all better now and the pain just disappeared.

"There you should feel a lot better now." he said while lifting her up by carrying her right arm over his shoulder, "Moka help me carry her to the infirmary." he suggested while Moka nodded as she held up her up by her left and they started walking towards the school building. "Don't think that this changes anything between us and I'm willing to put this whole incident behind us." he stated and stopped for a moment and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "And just a word of advice, if you ever pull another crazy stunt like this again, then I will do whatever it takes to stop you. Do you understand?" it wasn't advice that he gave it was a word of warning. She nodded in response and they continued to walk.

"Good to know," he said calmly, "let's get you to the infirmary.

Moka looked at Tsukune, he maybe cold and sometimes brutal when it comes to fighting, but he's not a heartless human like the other she knew back in middle school, he was kind, brave, and thoughtful and he would do anything to make her happy, he obviously acts tough only for her when someone threatens her, he would protect her no matter what, and it's been like that since the Saizou incident. Little did they know Kurumu was staring at Tsukune dreamily as he easily forgave her, that he healed her, and gave her a simple slap on the wrist just to let bygones be bygones.

'Tsukune...' Kurumu thought as she blushed even deeper on her face, 'I think he's the one.'

**Path to school**

The next day was like any other day, Tsukune would give the boys the death glare, aura, and behemoth technique to them making them cower in fear, pee their pants, or run away much to his amusement, he then met up with Moka who was happily waiting for him. When he got there she explained that the Rosary was talking to her.

"Is that true Moka?" he asked, "The Rosary started talking to you?"

"Yeah," she answered, "this time the voice ended up saving us, but..."

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"It's strange isn't it?" she asked, "Maybe the seal is weakening."

"Maybe..." he said not knowing what else to say in a situation like this.

"Hey," she said softly, "if it comes down to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore... Tsukune, you will still like me right?"

This caused him to smile, "Moka, your my friend," he said getting her to look at him, "and have you forgotten about what I said two days ago?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Yokai Academy Forest**  
_

_"Your'e my friend Moka , I like you, and I want it to stay that way vampire or not." he smiled making her cry in tears of joy._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

Her eyes widen remembering the words he said to her as she cried in tears of joy, hugged him and he happily hugged her back. Just as she looked up at him something bizarre happened, an image of a long pink haired woman with blue eyes overlaying his face smiling at her.

This took Moka by surprise as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him again only for the woman's face to disappear.

"Is something wrong Moka?" he asked in concern.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she let go of him, "Everything's fine!"

Tsukune looked at her in confusion, but then shrugged taking her word for it.

"Well, we better head to class," he happily suggested but hung his head down, "we don't want to make Nekonome Sensei angry at us for skipping out on class yesterday." This caused Moka to sweatdrop, but he has a point knowing that she scratched a student's face for pointing out her tail was exposed.

"Yeah, let's go." she said as they both walk towards the school, but little did they know was that Kurumu was behind them holding a basket covered with a cloth.

"Good Morning!" Kurumu happily greeted the two.

Tsukune and Moka jumped in surprise to see Kurumu behind them.

"Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked to see her greet them happily, "What now?"

It was then Kurumu pulled the cloth off the basket to reveal cookies, "Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" this caused him to look at her in confusion. Why is she being so nice to him? Maybe it's a way for her to say 'I'm sorry and I won't do it again.' But then it hit him what if they were poisoned?!

"Maybe later," he said as he held out his hand, but she gave him the puppy dog eyes, pout, and whimper which made him and even Moka feel bad for her, "okay maybe just one." he grabbed one and took a tiny bite only to have his eyes widen shock seeing how delicious they were.

"Wow! These are amazingly good!" he said as he ate it in one, took another one from the basket, and gave it to Moka, "Moka you have to try these they're delicious!"

She took it and started chewing it and her eyes widen in shock as well, "Wow! These are..." she paused and looked at Kurumu with a sly grin on her face admitting that her baking is really good, "Hmm, they're okay I guess." she said nonchalantly as she finished it in one bite.

"How can you say that? They're really good." he said eating another one, "So what made you decide to bake us these cookies Kurumu?" he asked making her pout, but smiled knowing that he likes her baking while blushing.

"Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching my life's one and only Destined One?" she asked making him stop chewing for a second and swallow despite not finishing it, but small enough to go down his throat.

"Yes?" he answered nervously.

"I've decided... it's Tsukune-kun!" she stated happily.

"Oh, real..." he paused and his eyes widen in shock to hear her say that, "Eh?! Why me?!"

"Oh, Tsukune," she gushed while bringing her hands to her face, "when I tried to kill you, you healed me, forgave me, and now I've totally fallen for you." It was then Moka and Kurumu glare daggers at each other.

Then without thinking he ran like hell and the girls chased after him.

"Please! Just hurry up and marry me!" she gleefully yelled while holding the basket of cookies.

"Ohh, What are you saying, Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked her but then turned to Tsukune, "Do something, Tsukuneeee!"

"I think I wanna go back to Gran Pulse." he said as he snapped his fingers and jumped on the school roof again and sighed in relief finally away from those two.

"Wow, how did you do that?" a voiced asked him from behind.

"It's easy, you just..." he paused hearing that familiar voice and turned around only to see Kurumu flying in the air in her winged form. "Damn..." he muttered.

"He used an anti-gravity device that's placed on his left thumb." he then looked back again to see Moka.

"Okay seriously, how did you do that?" he asked curiously to see her magically appear behind him like two days ago and she was about to answer.

"Uhh, you know what? Never mind." he said as he took a lotus position and meditate.

"Tsukune? What are you doing?" Moka asked to see him in that position.

"Meditating," he answered, "you two go on ahead, I'll be there in five minutes."

"No way!" Kurumu chirped as she brought his head to her chest, "Wherever my Destined One goes I go!" she exclaimed while he struggled to get out of her grip.

"I would like to join you too Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she tried to pry Kurumu off of him. "Let go of him Kurumu!"

'Mom, I hate to ask, but do you think it's too late to join the Guardian Corps?' he asked in thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been very busy with school work and Hurricane Sandy, please don't get me started on that! Anywho thanks for your support, views and your patronage. And sorry for letting it be too long and Happy Halloween everybody! And about that image of Lightning, I thought that maybe she could appear at some point in the story.**


	6. Mermaids plus Name

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now I know that it has been over two weeks, but just so you know I've been busy, and I'm very sorry about that. So here it is the next chapter! Note: I've decided to change the title and a little editing.**

**Chapter 6: Mermaids+Name**

* * *

It's been a month since Tsukune Farron enrolled at Yokai Academy and so far he has been going through the same routine every single day, write letters and make phone calls to his family and friends back at Pulse, give the annoying male and female students the glare and they back away, and attend classes with his two female friends Moka and Kurumu, while getting his blood sucked by the pink haired vampire's fangs and suffocated by the blue haired succubus breasts.

To him it was rather annoying when Kurumu tried to kill him by putting his head in her cleavage even if she didn't mean it, and he tried to tell her to leave him alone. Hell he even used his death glare, dark aura, and his pet behemoth technique to scare her away! But she bypassed her fears and quickly hugged him to try to calm him down when he uses them. I mean no one and I mean no one has ever been able to bypass them the first two techniques were taught by his mother and aunt and she seems to be immune to them for all he knows.

He was also quite the talk around school, students even whispered to each other saying he has the strength of an ox when he kicked Saizou. They have no idea what kind of monster he is considering he can magically bring his weapon out at anytime and use powerful magic attacks.

* * *

**School hallway**

It was morning and Tsukune casually walked to the school's entrance, there he saw Moka smiling and waving at him.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka greeted happily at the brunette.

"Good morning Moka," Tsukune greeted in return as he smiled, but noticed something as his vampire friend was giving him, it was the look of hunger, meaning she forgot to eat breakfast this morning, "okay, go ahead." he opened up his neck collar knowing the same routine as always.

"Thank you Tsukune!" she said happily as she sank her fangs into his neck.

**CHUU!**

No matter how many times she does that he can never get used to the pain she's giving him, although with Kurumu holding his head to her cleavage it's pretty much a tough decision to see which was worse.

As she finished drinking her friend, she was blushing and held her hands to her cheeks, "Tsukune's blood is so yummy!" she happily exclaimed making the brunette facefault hitting the ground hard and got up immediately.

'At this rate she's going to suck me dry.' he thought while rubbing his neck.

"Well now that that's out of the way, we better head to class." he suggested, which Moka happily nodded and off they go.

* * *

**Class 1-3**

"Well then, everyone," the Nekonome Sensei said to her class, "this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" the whole classroom became silent.

'Club activities?' everyone thought in confusion with question marks above their heads

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some sweat in club activities!" she happily explained while tapping on the chalkboard, "To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understandings of humans!"

"Umm, Sensei..." a male student called out raising his hand.

"Yes?" the she asked.

"But, Sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?"

He pointed a tail stuck out under her skirt surprising everyone including Tsukune to see it wagging up and down.

"RAWWWR!" the teacher hissed while scratching the poor student's face while everyone was shocked to see her assaulting another student then stopped while the bleeding student went out to go to the nurse's office.

"Understand?" she happily continued causing the students sweatdropped, "Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper club that I'm the adviser for, okay!"

'After what you did to that poor student's face? I don't think so.' Tsukune thought deadpanned while thinking how did she become a teacher in the first place? But then just shrugged thinking she must be very lucky to go through school.

* * *

**School hallways**

The hallway was filled with students and booths while Moka and Tsukune just stared in awe thinking that most of the clubs around school must be fun.

"Well, I got to say," Tsukune spoke up, "I'd never imagine that there would be this many clubs to join."

"Hey Tsukune," Moka said getting the brunette's attention, "what group should we enter?" she asked as Tsukune was thinking for a moment and then thought of something.

"How about the Tennis Club?" he asked making her look at him, "I used to take tennis lessons back in middle school, my mom and aunt convinced me to take them, because it helps relieve stress and anxiety, and it's very fun once you get the hang of it."

"Really?" she asked in amazement thinking that he must enjoy the sport very much.

"And that's not all," he continued, "it also helps me with my stamina, strength, speed, sight, and swordsmanship."

Moka giggled, considering the fact that he has a weapon that is both a sword and a gun.

"So what do you say? Shall we go check it out?" he asked while holding his hand out to her.

"Okay! Sure!" she answered happily as she grabbed it and off they went to go find the club.

While they were walking they've encountered a creepy looking guy with long hair while holding a camera.

"B-Beautiful," he said creepily, "Moka-san, you must become a model...!"

They were both creeped out by his appearance and that he looks like some sort of zombie dug out of his grave.

"You must come to our Phantom Photography Club," the guy said to Moka with his very creepy tone, "Please take lots of pictures."

Without anyone noticing Tsukune magically brought out his holster behind his back getting ready to draw it out anytime considering he's very upset with the way he was talking to Moka.

The creep then snapped a photo to Moka and smiled creepily and said, "Are nudes Okay?"

**BANG! **

A gunshot was heard and the camera he held shattered to pieces and when he dropped it a bullet fell out of it. The shot came from none other than Tsukune's Blazefire Saber in it's gun form being held by a very pissed off brunette with his eyes narrowed and a small frown formed on his face.

"Care to repeat that again?" he asked calmly with his weapon in hand facing the student and an aura formed around his body. While the creepy student and everyone else was trembling in fear because of the weapon he was holding. "Because if you do, then those will be the last words you will hear, do you understand me?" he pressed the weapon to the cowardly student's forehead.

"Y-Y-Yes I understand." he said nervously while trembling in fear, not wanting to get shot by him and ran away pushing the crowd out of his way.

"Good." he said withdrawing his weapon back into it's holster, face back to normal, and aura died down as he turned around to see Moka with her hands on her hips and face pouting in anger.

"What?" he asked making her eyes narrowed at him, "Oh come on, don't tell me you actually thought that I was going to shoot him in the head did you?" he asked making her cross her arms and her eyes hardened at him. "I simply asked him to back away and he did, I mean didn't you see the way he was staring at you? He pretty much deserved it."

"That doesn't mean you should go around aiming people's heads with your gun!" she argued.

"It's called a gunblade." he corrected her making her puff her cheeks furiously.

"I don't care!" she yelled angrily, "Just don't do it again! Or I'm confiscating it away from you mister!" she yelled while holding a scolding finger to his face.

'Oh great,' he groaned in his thoughts,'and I thought Meanie Miss Farron was bad. I wonder if she could be my long lost cousin?' he thought while holding his hand to his chin curiously and shook it in the air, 'Nah, it's not possible. Or is it? Oh forget it.' he crossed his arms.

"Well, let's continue finding the Tennis Club okay?" he asked her as he dispelled his weapon and it's holster.

"Okay fine," she said as she started to calm down, "but this isn't over, after we find the club we are going to have a serious talk." she said as they both walked down the hallways while the students moved out of their way not wanting to get shot in the head by him.

Moka is very upset about his actions towards people, and especially that creepy student even if he did deserve it. But was slightly touched by how protective he was when they both heard him about wanting to take nude photos of her. She knows he means well and that he wants to protect her, but that doesn't change the fact that his methods are rather extreme and uncalled for. They were going to have to sit down and talk this over.

The same thing happened when they both passed the first club. Like the Chemistry Club.

"Moka-san you must join our Chemistry club," a guy wearing geeky glasses while holding a centipede on his right hand while holding a pot of disgusting bugs in a soup, "let's make lots of magic love powder together!"

He looked at him and the other members in disgust and he was about to do something it before Moka grabbed his arm and looked at him with an angry expression that says, 'Don't even think about it.'

It made him clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and groaned in frustration wanting nothing more, but to knock their lights out. He just gotta attack something!

There they just ran as fast as they could to get away from them, but this time they appear to ran into what appears to be two different clubs. One guy was covered in needles and the other in bandages.

"The Mummy Club!" the bandaged guy exclaimed.

"No! Join our Acupuncture Club!" the one covered in needles exclaimed as well.

'Not even these guys are worth the beating.' Tsukune thought again in frustration as he grabbed Moka's hand and ran like hell. They wouldn't join these clubs if they were the only ones left on Earth. Hell they might as well go take a trip to Pulse and see if they have any that doesn't involve these perverted bastards wanting Moka to join and not Tsukune.

"For the love of the Maker, are there any clubs that doesn't involve weirdos?" he questioned as they got away from them.

"Oh? Then, how about the Swimming Club?" a voice asked making the two turn their heads to see a beautiful girl with blue hair wearing a purple bikini, an orange sarong, and a white collar shirt she left open. Tsukune blushed a little, but fought it away when he saw her appearance.

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao!" the girl greeted with a smile, "Why don't we swim together?"

It was then the hallway was filled with 3 female members of the club walking down wearing bikinis, a long haired brunette was waving, a short black haired girl was winking, and a blonde haired tied in a pony tail was blowing kisses.

"Ohhh, it's the Swimming Club!"

"Those swimsuits are hot!"

"All the girls are cute too!"

'Why is it in some way that I knew that this was going to happen?' he asked in thought as he saw the perverted male students howling, catcalling, and even wolf whistling at the girls, 'Just the thought of all those guys makes me want to give them a butt whooping.' he thought again while cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, nah, too easy." he said looking at the audience with a shrug.

Just then he felt a hand on his left cheek and as he looked up he saw the captain in front of him smiling while stroking his face.

"The Swimming Club is all female," she said continuing stroking Tsukune's cheek while the brunette was blushing, "the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins our club!"

"Me! Me! I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim with you!"

'Oh brother.' he thought in frustration again this time rolling his eyes to the right side in annoyance before he paid his attention back to the club captain.

"Well as tempting as that sounds," he said grabbing her hand delicately, removed it from his face, and backed away, "I'm afraid we must decline your offer. Moka and I are off to find the Tennis Club, and truth be told I'd rather not hang around with a bunch of half naked ladies." Moka felt relieved to hear him rejecting their offer, she didn't like the way the captain was stroking his cheek, in fact she didn't like it at all.

Tamao was shock at what he said to her, he rejected her! But she stood her ground, she wasn't going to give up, and she would do everything she can to make him join.

"Oh come on, don't you want to learn how to swim Tsukune?" she asked innocently making the brunette eyes wide in surprise to hear her say his name.

Then he looked back at her with a raised brow, "You know who I am?" he asked curiously.

"Well of course! You're Tsukune Farron the rumored powerful first year student aren't you?" she asked with a smile, "You're quite the talk at Yokai academy even among the upperclassman." she then gave a flirty smile, "And from what I hear you use very powerful magic, and I'd never imagine that you'd be quite handsome in person." That remark him look away hiding his blush while Moka was fuming in anger again.

He forgot that he was quite the gossip among first years as well and that he was the one who badly injured Saizou before Moka finished him off. But he didn't care he did it to protect his friend Moka and he would do it again as many times as possible, even if it means facing death.

"Whatever," he shrugged not caring about what she just said, "listen we'd better get going, we don't want to keep the members of the Tennis Club waiting before they fill up on their positions. Come on Moka." he said to her while she nodded and they both started to walk before Tamao grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" she protested making them both look at her, "At least check out the club first! Then you can go to the Tennis Club, okay?"

Tsukune saw the looks on their faces it was the look of desperation and he couldn't help but pity them. It was only going to take a second to look around right? He then looked at Moka to see if this is okay or not, but she had an uneasy look on her face until she felt a hand on her left shoulder which belonged to Tsukune looking at her gently.

"We're only going to take a look for a second and then we leave okay?" he asked making her give a sad smile.

"Okay." she said cheering up a bit, knowing that he isn't the kind who would just look at girls, and she's glad that he's not a pervert who looks at girls in their swimsuits.

"So we just look around and leave right?" he asked the captain making her face brighten a little and she nodded slowly, "Okay that's all I wanted to know."

She smiled as she was about to take his hand again until he grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a serious expression, "And another thing, I'd appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself and not on me, is that understood?" he asked in a stern tone while forming a small aura surrounding his body, she nodded her head nervously not wanting to make him angry, and he let go of her making her take a step back.

Moka pouted because she saw him getting his anger get the best of him again, but couldn't hold it against him considering he's taking it out on the captain that she doesn't like.

* * *

**Yokai Academy Swimming Pool**

"Welcome! To the Yokai Academy Swimming Club!" the Swimming Club members cheerfully greeted as they took off their long sleeved shirts to reveal their bikinis, while the boys cheered at them seeing them in their sexy swimwear.

As soon as Moka and Tsukune got there they both had a look of disbelief to see that the club isn't so normal like all the others that they've encountered. As for Tsukune he just looked at the boys in disgust, seeing that they didn't want to join just so they could learn how to swim, they just wanted to see girls in sexy swimsuits. And if they wanted to see Moka in one, well they've got another thing coming!

He then looked at Moka who had an uneasy look on her face and he sighed knowing coming here was a big mistake, probably because of the boys wanting to spend time with the female members which made him scowl at the sight.

When they jumped into the pool a splash of water came out of I and came near Moka and she took a step back and it missed her by the foot. When Tsukune noticed her reaction, he began to think that coming here was a bad idea and he would do anything to make her happy when she's uncomfortable.

"Moka, do you want to leave?" he asked her and she nodded slowly not making eye contact with him.

"Okay, let's go." he said as they both headed towards the exit.

"Oh, what are you doing? You over there?" a voice called.

Tsukune and Moka turned around to see Tamao followed by her fellow members.

"Hurry up and come swim with us!" she said wrapping his arms around him.

"Waaah, Captain!?" Moka cried seeing her put his arms around Tsukune.

"Will you please get your hands off of me?" he questioned in an icy tone while a dark aura formed around the brunette making her let go of him and took a step back. The angry brunette then turned around with a small glare on his face while she shook in fear a little.

"I thought I made it clear that I want you to keep your hands to yourself and not on me Captain." he stated in the same tone but let his anger rise a little as the aura got bigger.

"I made a promise to Moka that it will only take a second to be here and as I recall you agreed that we would only take a look around and then leave. Am I wrong?" he questioned her making the blue haired girl lowered her head in shame hearing him questioning her about what she said to him before back in the school hallways.

"Tch, as I thought," he scoffed while the aura died down, "Tamao you're nothing but talk." she flinched hearing him berate her while the members narrowed their eyes at him to say such a thing to their captain.

"I believe they've got my point." Tsukune said to Moka as they both started to walk away.

"Tsukune that was going too far." Moka said with a small frown making him sigh deeply knowing that she has a point. Sure he can be sometimes serious, cold, and brutal when it comes to enemies, but that doesn't mean he should lash his anger out on some people even if they do deserve it.

"I know," he said with a sad expression on his face while they both sat down on chairs with an umbrella in the middle shading them both from the sun, "I should really control my emotions more often, it's not really who I am."

"Not who you are?" she asked him in confusion.

"Tsukune Farron, a person who solves everything through his decisions and a person with decisions will know true happiness. And those who can't make decisions on their own will be miserable for the rest of their lives. Those were the words that my mother told me when I was five." he explained making her eyes widen and stunned to hear those words from him.

"I was an orphan back then, but it all changed when she entered my life." he smiled remembering the first time he met her, and those were great times.

"You were an orphan?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I stayed strong for the other orphans just so I could forget about what I heard from my real parents death."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, my mother was the same before I was born."

"She was?"

"After my grandparents died she was given the role of taking care of her younger sister who is my aunt." he explained making her eyes widen in shock to hear a part of his mother's past life, "She had to be strong for her, and when she thought she needed to forget her past she became Lightning."

"Lightning?" she asked as an image of a lightning bolt appeared in a thought bubble. He was raised by a lightning bolt?

"She thought that by changing her name she could change who she was. Lightning, it flashes bright then fades away. It can't protect it only destroys." he continued remembering those words he heard from his mother. Moka was stunned and looked at him in amazement to hear that he has a strong and caring person for a parent.

He remembered the time when his mother told him about Aunt Serah becoming a Pulse l'Cie, she thought that it was just an excuse just so she could be with Uncle Snow, and she didn't believe her. She was suppose to be her older sister who's suppose to believe her. And the only one whoever believed her was his uncle, he was supportive, kind, and one hell of an uncle and he did everything he can to help her fulfill her focus. He couldn't blame her for not believing in her own sister, she just didn't like his uncle very much, and when he threatened her she felt guilty thinking that Serah took her older sister for granted for all the things she's done for her. But all of that was in the past now, Serah forgave her, Snow became her brother-in-law, and they had a child together.

"She changed her first name when she was young," he continued, "and she changed my last name when I was younger, I became her son who makes decisions on my own freewill, and along the way I picked up her bad habits."

"I see," she said understanding his explanation, but had a quizzable look on her face, "what about your father?"

"I don't have one, my mother was the only one who found me and raised me. I may not have a father in my life, but I do have an an uncle who was a father figure to me and he treated me like a son he never had. He's strong, but my mother, she's much stronger than him and anyone whoever faces her, even I couldn't beat her whether if we're on the same level or not."

"You two are really close huh?"

"Yeah, she might not be perfect, but to me she's my mother and I would take down anyone who dares to insult her and I would do the same for my friends." he added while looking at the blushing vampire.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka felt touched by his words and was jealous that he has such a great mother who has been through a lot just so she could raise her family and wishes to meet her one day. I guess she can't help but accept the fact that Tsukune is who he really is after all he is Lightning's son.

Tsukune then brought out his cell phone and a projection came out of it revealing a portrait of his mother putting her hand on his son's shoulder while he's sitting down, and his aunt and uncle's on their child as well in a family photo smiling.

"This is my family."

Moka's eyes widen in amazement to see his family, but what really caught her eye was the pinkette who whose hand is on Tsukune's shoulder thinking that she must be his mother and couldn't help but think how beautiful she is.

But then looked at her closer thinking she has seen her before.

"Is she your mother?" she asked pointing at the elder pinkette causing Tsukune to smile.

"Yeah, that's my mom," he answered softly, "Lightning Farron and this is my Aunt Serah, Uncle Snow, and Cousin Claire." he said pointing at the rest of his family members.

"Wow, your mom, aunt, and cousin are all very pretty and they all have pink hair like me!" she giggled making the brunette chuckle as well.

"Yeah they do, hey do you think that I should dye my hair pink as well?" he asked jokingly making Moka giggle even harder imagining if Tsukune ever having pink hair and if he did she'd die of laughter.

"No no don't do that," she said as she stopped laughing and waved her hands, "because if you do you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well I did grew up with them for the past 10 years in my life after all and I thought I might change my hair color to pink as well." he stated making Moka nod.

He then put his phone away and decided to ask the vampire something.

"Can I ask you something Moka?" he asked and she nodded again in response.

"Is there any reason why you reacted when the water nearly splashed you back at the swimming pool?" he asked recalling that moment.

"Well..." she paused while lowering her head down, but looked up to see Tsukune who had a concerned look on his face.

"Is it something that you're not supposed to tell me? Because if it is, then I won't force you to tell me, but if you need to talk to someone you can talk to me okay?"

She shook her head and gave a small smile at him, "No I'll tell you, you see when water touches vampires it drains their strength making them very weak."

His eyes widen in shock and felt like an idiot for taking her there in the first place as he lowered his head in shame and felt like a failure as a friend.

"Moka I'm... I'm so sorry, I should never have brought you there in the first place." he apologized, but felt her hand on his making him look at her with her eyes softened.

"No, it's okay," she assured him with a sad smile, "you didn't know that water affects vampires, despite that you didn't bother joining their club, and even if you did you would have quit for my sake."

"Still, it's my fault that I..." she then placed her finger on his lips telling him to be quiet and listen.

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong and vampires can't touch water, not without an herbal antidote. So you have nothing to be sorry about okay?"

"Moka..." he whispered.

"Okay." he smiled back knowing that there is no point in arguing about this.

* * *

**School Hallways**

Kurumu was walking down the halls with a basket full of cookies in her hand looking around to find her destined one and so far she couldn't find him meaning he must be alone with Moka somewhere resulting her to be furious.

"Hey, by the way did you hear?! There's a rumor that Moka-san might join the Swimming Club!"

"Some say she got in the pool and some say she didn't!"

"That smells fishy..."

"But I wanna see her in a swimming suit!"

"Yeah about that, they say that the rumored Tsukune Farron has joined the club as well."

"That bastard! I can't believe that he would go so far to join that club just so he could have Moka by himself."

"Well from what I hear he pointed a gun to some guy's head who wanted to take pictures of Moka, but then again he did beat up Saizou who tried hurt her as well."

"Yeah, I suppose that is true."

This caught Kurumur's attention hearing two boys talking about Moka and Tsukune.

'Moka and Tsukune in the Swimming Clubs?' Kurumu asked in thought as she took a bite from her cookie and grew a smile, "I'm not going to lose to Akashiya Moka, because I'm going to make sure I join the same club as Tsukune too!"

Then a thought occurred to her, "Huh, but isn't that strange? I thought vampires and water..."

**Tennis Courts**

As soon as Tsukune and Moka got there they were both disappointed that the club can't recruit more members as it was already filled up.

"I'm sorry," a female member apologized, "but there's nothing we can do we can't make room for two more we already have enough members as it is."

"That Tamao," he muttered trying to keep his temper in check as he clenched his fist, "if it wasn't for her we would have..."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see Moka.

"It's okay Tsukune," she assured him trying to calm him down, "we can try out the other clubs we haven't visited."

"All right, as long as it doesn't involve any people like Tamao then it shouldn't be a problem." he said getting a getting a happy nod in response from Moka.

"WAAAAAH!"

The two both jumped at the scream they heard coming from the swimming pool. Tsukune then looked at Moka knowing that if she goes there with him there's a good chance that she'll get wet and she'll be weakened. He then put his hands on her shoulders, making eye contact with, and said this, "You stay here I'll go check it out." he suggested as he pulled out his phone, dialed some numbers on it, and handed it to her.

"You can watch whatever's going on through my phone," he continued as he put on an earpiece with a camera built in it, "don't worry I'll try to end it fast as possible." and with that he ran and drew his weapon changing it into sword form.

* * *

**Swimming Pool**

As soon as he got there he saw the boys trying to get out of the pool with the girls chasing them like sharks. As soon as they caught one of them they bit their arms getting his life sucked out of him looking like he has been aged into an old man meaning his life force was sucked.

"What the hell is this?" he asked with his eyes narrowed as he turned his weapon back into gun form.

"Welcome back Tsukune."

He looked at Tamao in the water with a change of appearance her legs and feet transformed into an orange colored mermaid tail, hands are webbed, and ears turned into fins.

"Mermaids?" he asked but then pointed his gun at her, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a cold tone, but noticed the other members are mermaids as well when they popped out of the water chasing the boys.

"Don't think badly of us, Tsukune," she said with a smile, luring men into the water and sucking their life energy, this is simply our natural way of life. Isn't it wonderful?" she asked making the brunette's eyes hardened at them.

"I see so this was your plan all along," he stated in a harsh tone as he changed his gun magazine in his gunblade and replaced it with another, "seducing male students to join the Swimming Club just so you could feast on our life force."

"It's too bad, because I really wanted you to join us as well." she laughed softly, "The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony. Ever since then, I've spent all my time dreaming about you. It's just, you see... you have such a yummy smell, just like a human, Tsukune-kun... I've always wanted to eat you up!" she opened her mouth revealing two rows of teeth like a shark. She then lunged at him, but made one mistake.

**BANG!**

He fired a shot at Tamao's head knocking her down back in the pool while the members looked in shock and utter horror to see him shoot at their captain's head thinking he's crazy to commit murder and thankfully no gunshot appeared on her forehead just a nasty bruise with a little bit of blood on it.

"9mm rubber bullets," he said as he held one bullet between his fingers, "they're not as deadly as the real ones, but they hurt like hell. I guess you are as stupid as I thought attacking me head on knowing that I have a weapon in my hand."

"Ohh, my head..." Tamao groaned in pain as she rubbed her head to find blood on her hand and glared at him, "You...! How dare you...! We'll kill you! Get him!" she ordered her members as they tried to jump him, but he changed his gunblade back into sword mode as he sidestepped by one delivering a punch to her in the face sending her flying to the metal fence, ducked when another tried to bite his head off as he kicked her in the stomach, jumped up in the air, and axe kick her back causing her to fall and slammed to the floor as she held her stomach in pain, and slamming the last one with the sword's hilt on the head causing her to fall unconscious.

Tamao had a look of horror on her face to see her fellow mermaids to be taken down so easily by one person who hasn't had a single scratch on him.

"You made one mistake Tamao," he stated as his left hand was crackling with lightning, "making me your opponent, for you see I've faced much worse things than you, and much uglier too as well and your friends here." he finished with a smirk making them all growl.

"**THUNDARA!"** he shouted as a lightning bolt appeared from the sky bigger than the last one, shocking all of them in the process in the pool, making them scream in pain by the electricity running through their territory, thus ending the battle quickly. He knew that water would be relying on their territory too much and shocked them all with thunder to have them taken down so easily.

Tsukune then walked towards the end of the pool to pick up the club's captain by the neck as her body was severely damaged and whimpered to see him not in a very good mood.

"If you ever pull something like this again, you're going to regret it, got it?" he asked in a cold tone with a glare.

"Got it..." she answered nervously and fell unconscious.

He then threw her back in the pool, withdrew his weapon, and walked away. It was very disappointing that it ended pretty fast, but at least he blew some steam taking down the ones who are responsible for ruining his chance to join the Tennis Club.

"Tsukune!" a voice called as he turned around to see Kurumu flying towards him really fast and pressed his head into her cleavage, "Oh my destined one, I saw the whole thing and you were amazing!"

He tried to pry her off of him, but no luck her grip was strong and he was struggling for air. Finally he got out and gasped for air.

"Will you please stop doing that!?" he snapped angrily while blushing, "Can't you just go one minute without suffocating me with your breasts!?"

"Oh?" she asked with a seductive voice and a smiled, "Well would you rather feel them instead?" she grabbed his right hand and it placed it on her left breast making the brunette to nosebleed and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile Moka was fuming angrily to see Kurumu making him do such a thing to her through his phone, she closed it, and marched down furiously towards the swimming pool.

As she was marching down she was unaware that her Rosary was glowing with a slitted crimson eye glowing with approval and satisfaction.

Inner Moka seem to be aware about what happened outside and watched it all with interest. Her inner self seems to like the way Tsukune stood up for her outer self earlier from the ugly student even if it was rather extreme and harsh. She was glad that Tsukune isn't one of those men who would take advantage of her outer self, for he had been there for her if she needed help, have someone to talk to, and he's one of those people who are without a doubt selfless. When he told her that it will only take a second to look around the swimming pool she was not pleased when he took her there. But decided not to hold it against him when he noticed her outer self felt uncomfortable, kept his promise afterwards, and he asked her about what happened back there for he has considered her feelings even if he didn't know that vampires are weak against water. And she was really glad that he strongly rejected Tamao when she wanted him to join her and her fellow club members to swim with them. It would seem that he would do anything to make her and her outer self happy.

She also watched his battle as she saw him took down three mermaids in under a minute, and turned their strength into a weakness against them with thunder magic shocking them all which is a smart move. It would seem that his mother Lightning has trained him well to become a strong fighter.

'You interest me Tsukune Farron,' she smirked mentally, 'you interest me.'

* * *

**School hallways**

The next 3 days Moka did not come to class, considering it rained for the past 3 days, and didn't even bother look for clubs for the moment considering that he won't make the same mistake like the Swimming Club for example. He then told Kurumu a little bit about himself that he was raised by his mother Lightning which she found awesome. Henceforth she decided to give him a nickname "Jiraiya" or in translation "Young Thunder" the son of Lightning. (Thank you Crystal Louise for the name suggestion) Since then he decided to take on that name since he is Lightning's son and maybe he should change his first name too, but then he thought that doing it would be insulting to his mother, because she did it for Serah and he'd do it for himself which was selfish. And so he decided to make it a title instead of a name much to Kurumu's disappointment, but respect it for family's sake.

He walked down the hallways without a care in the world, that is until he heard someone behind him.

"Oh... Just the person I wanted to talk to!"

Tsukune turned around to see Nekonome-Sensei walking towards him.

"Have you decided which club you're going to join?" she asked him, "The only ones who haven't joined yet are you and Moka-San!"

"No I have not," he answered while crossing his arms, "you see..."

"Splendid!" she interrupted him, "Then I wonder if you both would like to join my club? The Newspaper Club, nobody has joined, and it might get shut down!"

"I suppose, maybe..."

"That's great, I'll join that club!" a familiar voice said as they both turned towards Moka walking behind him.

"Good morning Tsukune!" she happily greeted to the brunette.

"Good morning Moka," he greeted back, "I wasn't sure if you'd come back yet considering..."

"I kinda slept through the whole 3 days from the rain outside!" she explained making him sweatdrop.

"Oh, I see," Tsukune said understanding her absence, "well I'm glad you're back considering that class hasn't been the same without you." he smiled and to her surprise the image of the pink haired woman overlaying his face appeared again smiling and then disappeared she had not seen her since last month.

Moka then rubbed her eyes and thought, 'Tsukune's mother? Miss Lightning Farron?'

"Is everything okay Moka?" he asked and she waved her hands in midair.

"Oh no! Everything's fine! Really!"

He looked at her in confusion and then shrugged, "Well if you say so." taking her word for it, but was glad that Moka's okay.

"Then you two have decided on the Newspaper Club Right?!" Nekonome-Sensei said excitedly.

"Well..."

"I'm also joining!" Kurumu said as she popped out of nowhere surprising both Tsukune and Moka.

"Where did you come from?" Tsukune asked the blunette but then waved his right hand, "You know what? Never mind, we might as well join it."

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Tsukune thought as he looked up at the ceiling thinking that he might see through it to see the sky.

* * *

**Okay I did everything I can for this one and please do not pester me for a couple of weeks. I'm busy! Super busy! But I'll do what I can for the next chapter! Again I just want to say thank you Crystal Louise for the name instead I'm going to make it a title for him.**


	7. Werewolf plus Haste

**Okay here's the next chapter and I want to apologize about making a remake I'll keep this story as it is and make Tsukune open up to others like his mother did.**

**Bold: Meaning transformed monsters talking, sound effects, magic chantings, or locations.**

_Italic: Meaning flashbacks or phone calls._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Werewolf + Haste**

**Path of Yokai Academy**

The next day Tsukune is walking down the path leading to Yokai Academy and thankfully there were no male or female students in his way, probably because they want to avoid his death glare much to his satisfaction. There he saw Moka leaning on a tree waiting for him.

"Good morning Moka." Tsukune greeted happily to the smiling pinkette.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka excitedly greeted back to him, "Umm... Tsukune?"

"Yes?" he answered as her face became excited.

"Please, Tsukune!" she said, "I wanna suck your blood!" she immediately jumped him and sank her fangs into his neck sucking out his blood.

His eyes widen and used all his strength to keep his mouth shut from the pain he's receiving and finally for a good 10 seconds she got off of him. He held his neck in pain while Moka had a satisfying look on her face

"Ahhhh..." she sighed happily, "Thanks for the treat! Your blood really is the best, Tsukune! I think I might get addicted to you!"

'Didn't you say that a month ago?' he asked in thought remembering those words from her while rubbing his neck, 'I pray to the Maker that Mother nor the NORA gang know about this.'

"Well we better get to class." said the brunette as they both walked to the academy.

'I don't get it,' Tsukune thought still rubbing his neck, 'I should be used to the pain by now and yet I'm not.'

* * *

**School hallways**

As soon as they were done with their classes Moka and Tsukune met up with Kurumu who was happily awaiting for her destined one

"Tsukune!" Kurumu chirped with a blush on her face, "Today we start going to the club together right?"

"Uhh yeah, of course we are." the brunette said before he got shoved into her cleavage again just like every other day.

"Wah! Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed seeing her doing the same routine every time while Tsukune was prying himself out of her grip.

"I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you, Tsukune!" she smiled happily oblivious to making him suffocate.

'Tsukune is my destined one, Kurumu thought with a mischievous smile, 'so just watch me deepen my connection with Tsukune into a lovely relationship, because I'm not going to lose to you, Akashiya Moka!'

The two females were glaring daggers to each other not noticing Tsukune was struggling out of Kurumu's grip.

While displaying her affection towards Tsukune was crying on the inside wanting nothing more than to wake up from this heavenly yet hellish paradise. Sure it's every guys dream to have girls fight for you, but this is too much.

'Why does it have to be me?' he cried in thought while hanging his head down, 'Whatever I did to deserve this I'm sorry and if anyone from Pulse can hear me please save me from this place you call Heaven.'

* * *

**Newspaper Clubroom**

As soon as they got there they saw the whole room empty and they took their seats by the empty desks.

It was then Nekonome Sensei popped up from behind the desk while holding a newspaper in her hands.

"Well then everyone," she spoke, "thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

The whole room was silent as our trio were taken back at what she just said.

'We're the only members?' they all thought.

"Sensei," the brunette spoke up, "are we the only members of this club?"

"Don't be silly!" the feline teacher said to him.

"Excuse me!" a voice called by the door.

"See, here he comes. The only other member!

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day."

By the door there was a guy around 16 he had red-violet eyes and ink black hair, with a red headband keeping it back. Like all males he wears the same standard uniform, except no tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. He also held bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Greetings," he greeted with a flashy smile, "I'm the president of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya."

Tsukune looked at him with narrowed eyes, 'This guy is the president?' he questioned in thought, he can't help but think that there's something suspicious behind that stupid smile of his.

"Ooh!" he said looking at Moka and Kurumu, "The teacher told me about you! What beautiful new club members you are!" He immediately gave them both the flowers from his hands.

"You can call me "Gin." he jerked a thumbs toward himself, "Ahh... red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

'I'm beginning to think why no one would ever join this club in the first place.' Tsukune stated in thought while looking at Gin, 'This guy is a total playboy who's nuts for the ladies.'

Tsukune began thinking back at the days in middle school that he had to tolerate a bunch of guys like him flirting with women. It made him rolled his eyes in annoyance with the constant flirting, cat calling, and not to mention even seducing. Just thinking about it makes him very very sick.

It was then Gin looked at Tsukune.

"You must Tsukune Farron the rumored first year. It's an honor to have you in this club." Gin said to him with that stupid smile stuck on his face as he stuck out his hand to him.

"I have know idea what you're talking about." he lied knowing exactly what he's talking about while shaking it.

"Don't play dumb, you're the rumored Young Thunder am I wrong?" he asked knowing that Tsukune can't hide that fact anymore.

"You catch on pretty fast, Pretty Boy." he said with a smug smile while Gin grew a small tick mark on his head for calling him that, but still smiling.

"As the rumors says you are a powerful first year student and used magic to defeat your opponents." he stated recalling those words from his classmates.

"Yeah, that's what Tamao Ichinose said to me." he shrugged saying it like it was no big deal.

"Don't be modest, from what I've heard you took her and the whole Swimming Club down with some sort of thunder magic attack."

"Yeah, of course," he said nonchalantly, "before I shot her in the head."

"Say what now?" he asked thinking that he was crazy or something.

"It's true!" Kurumu vouching for her beloved, "You should have seen him! He shot her in the head with a rubber bullet instead of a real one! Punched one member in the jaw and sent her flying! Kicked another in the air and slammed her back into the ground! And bashed another on the head with his sword/gun thingy!"

"It's called a gunblade Kurumu." he corrected.

"Whatever! The point is that he's strong! And no one in this school has the strength to beat him! Whether if it's first, second, or even third year students!" she boasted with pride while holding him in her cleavage yet again!

"And I love him for that." she said with a seductive voice unaware that Gin grew two ticks on his head seeing him feeling the bluenette's breasts while Moka did the same.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member." Nekonome Sensei explained, "Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, okay?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!" Gin said with pride while sparkles appeared around his head.

"Tsukune I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!" Kurumu exclaimed as she finally let go of the brunette out of her grip and he gasped for air.

"Will you please stop doing that Kurumu!?" Tsukune asked angrily as he grew 3 tick marks on his head while bringing out something new a Megistotherian (The same one fighting the Behemoth King in Gran Pulse) growling, finally scaring her, Moka, and even Gin, minus Nekonome Sensei. Finally! Something new to scare the goosebumps out of her after using Behemoth King so many times!

"Well, I must be going," Sensei said oblivious to the big creature as she headed out the door, "I have a staff meeting. Take care of the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"Okay, leave it to me!" Gin said still jerking his thumb towards himself.

"You're leaving already Sensei?" Tsukune asked calming down and the creature disappeared.

"Sorry, see you later, everyone!" she waved as she was closing the door, "Make friend with your sempai okay?"

Tsukune rubbed his temples in annoyance trying not to get angry that she left them alone with a playboy. But he suppose that he can't be all that bad can he?

"Hmm, well let's see." Gin said as he got on the seat of his desk in front of them, "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is!" making the whole room go silent as they listened to his explanation.

"The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!" he pointed his left index finger into the air.

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!" he declared with while a sparkle appeared around his face again.

Tsukune looked at him again suspiciously thinking, 'What's his game? What is he hiding?'

"He seems like... someone we can depend on right?" Moka asked as Tsukune raised a brow at her not noticing a grin on Gin's face.

'Does she have to be so positive at everything?' Tsukune questioned in thought and then looked at the ceiling, 'You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say she's just like Aunt Serah and I'm Lightning.' he smiled just thinking about that thought.

"Just messing with ya!" Gin said cheerfully, "Let's have some fun without all the strict talk." he held up a piece of paper, "This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall!"

As soon as Tsukune looked at the poster it had a picture of Nekonome Sensei was made by Nekonome Sensei that has a picture of her pointing a newspaper as it says, "If you have a chance, make sure to read Youkai Newspaper – Newspaper Club"

'This is one strange poster.' the brunette thought thinking that the teacher might be delusional.

"Senpai," Moka said as she and Kurumu were standing on chairs, "is this high enough to stick the posters?"

"No, just a bit higher!" Gin replied.

"Huh!?" Kurumu asked, "What, even higher?"

"Yeah! Much, much higher!"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed meaning something was wrong. The posters would be perfectly fine from where we're standing. So why is he telling them both to put them up above the chalkboard?

'What the hell is he trying to pull?' Tsukune asked in thought until he noticed him squatting down and a blush appeared on his face while looking up at something, but what? It was then it hit him, he was looking up their skirts!

'That bastard,' he thought darkly as he glared at him dead on while clenching his fist, 'I'm going to have to teach him a lesson.'

He would have to do this without him noticing, not without proof anyway. As he remembered his mothers words, 'To catch a culprit you need to 1. Catch him in the act, 2. Get evidence, and 3. Take him down. And here are the 3 steps to do it.' Lightning's voice said in his thoughts.

'Step one: Make sure the culprit doesn't get away.' he shifted his paradigm to saboteur and held his hand pointing to him.

"**STOP****." **he quietly chanted as a blue and black circle was forming around Gin's body. The magic only stops his actions, but not his speech and the only way to break the spell is to hurt him.

'Step two: Record the evidence.' he brought out his gunblade and changed the magazine to replace a new one and aimed it at the left wall and shooting one tiny spy camera courtesy of Maqui sticking itself to it, and shot three more, one at the right, the ceiling, and the floor below Gin.

'Perfect.' Tsukune thought as he put his ear piece from his phone on, pressed the button to start recording, and looked at his phone projecting four screens angling at Gin doing his perverted antic making the brunette nod in approval.

'Step 3: Judgment Time.' he smirked and started walking besides him.

"Hey Gin," he said getting his attention while looking at his phone to see the time, "whatcha doin?"

"What the...?" he asked in confusion still stuck in that pose, "Is it just me or is my body not moving?" he looked down to see he can't move his entire body except for his head.

"It's just you." Tsukune said with an evil smirk and a twinkle in his right eye while putting his fists on each side of his head and started grinding giving him a two handed noogie.

Gin's eyes widen and started to scream in pain and agony.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he screamed.

"What's going on?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu looked back to see Tsukune standing right beside Gin squatting while moving his head.

"Pretty Boy here was looking up at your skirts and I have the proof right here." he said as he pressed the button on his phone to project four screens of Gin squatting and staring up their skirts.

Moka and Kurumu's face were blushing in embarrassment as their hair were shadowing their faces. The blunette's nails grew longer and Tsukune handed Moka his gunblade in sword mode which she gladly accepted it as the two were slowly walking towards the frozen pervert and were going to give him a beating of a lifetime.

"No! Wait! Wait! I-I can explain!" Gin cried still trying to escape as Kurumu scratched his face and Moka bashed his head with the sword's hilt making him scream in pain and agony. While Tsukune walked to the left and pulled a curtain as he walked in front of them and then turned to the audience while hearing Gin was still screaming from the beating he's receiving.

"Kids you definitely do not want to see this," Tsukune said to them, "it's not a pretty sight, and I think I better call an ambulance." he then dialed his phone 911 and was glad that they picked up thinking that the phones from Pulse might not work.

* * *

**Path to Yokai academy**

The next day Moka was walking with Tsukune and smiled at him for proving that you shouldn't judge a book by it's covers especially if it's a guy who's actually a pervert in disguise.

"Tsukune," Moka said getting his attention, "I just wanted to say thank you for revealing Gin's true colors and catching him in the act."

This made Tsukune smiled at her as they both stopped walking for a second.

"There's no need to thank me Moka," he said, "I just wanted to make sure that he gets what's coming to him. And we're friends right?" this made her blush a little and she nodded.

"Come one, let's get to class before Kurumu shows up." making Moka giggle and was glad that he didn't enjoy feeling her breasts considering that Kurumu keeps pressing his face into it, and much to his disliking considering he was pretty peeved at her for doing so.

They were both completely unaware that they were being watched by a beaten up yet pissed off club president whose face was covered in scratches, a bruise on his head, a cast covered his right arm and in a sling, and snot dripping out of his nose.

'That Tsukune Farron,' he seethed through his teeth and left fist clenched in anger remembering that his entire body stopped moving and beaten, 'I'm going to get you back for this, I don't know how you did that to me, but I won't let that happen again.

His face then brightened up as he saw two 1st year girls one with long blonde hair and the other with black hair and braided.

"Hey, 'scuse me! Have a sec?" he asked them as they were heading to the school.

"Huh?" the black haired girl said to see Gin asking them

"There's a little something I'd like you to tell me!" he said to them and despite his injuries they both were staring at him dreamily by his charms.

"What is it?" the blonde asked him while sighing dreamily.

"Tsukune and Moka-san are always together but..." he said while pointing at them, "Are they dating?"

The two girls looked at where he was pointing and saw Tsukune and Moka heading to class. "Well I'm not really sure but... they seem like a perfect match, don't they?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah!" the black haired girl said, "Tsukune-kun is quite the loyal friend, protector, and always helps Moka in her aide. Not to mention handsome too!" She then sighed while holding her hands to her blushing face, "I wish all boys were more like him."

"You don't say." Gin muttered with his eyes closed, with a tick mark on his head, and silently gritting his teeth.

"And as for Moka-chan she has the kind of beauty that charms even other women, I wouldn't be surprised if those two were dating!"

This made Gin's ticks grew even larger while clenching his fist so hard that drew blood out.

"But listen..." the blond girl said, "Rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san kissing Tsukune-kun on the neck! No doubt about it they are dating!"

"Wha... his neck!?" Gin asked darkly, "You say a kiss on his neck? No way, you've got to be kidding me!?" he exclaimed while pulling his hair and crying, "You've gotta be kidding me! Tsukune-kunnnn?"

"Kyaa! What's with him?" the two girls flinched.

* * *

**School Hallway**

Kurumu is walking down the hallway with a smile on her face as she was relieved that she blew some steam out on Gin for looking up her skirt and she wanted to repay Tsukune for freezing him just so he wouldn't get away. She was thinking about baking some cookies for her destined one. She then saw Tsukune walking down the hall and her face brightened up to see him by himself and Moka is nowhere to be seen.

'It's Tsukune!' she gleefully thought and was about to call out to him, "Tsukuneee... hm... huh?" she then saw Gin walking behind him and immediately hid behind a column to see what he's up to.

"Yo, Tsukune-kun." Gin called to him.

Tsukune recognized the voice as he turned around and put up his best fake yet convincing smile to him considering he doesn't like him very much after what he did yesterday.

"What's up Pretty Boy?" he asked making Gin grew a tick mark on his head, but kept his temper under control for giving him that nickname.

"Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" he asked while jerking his thumb towards himself making Tsukune raised an eyebrow at him.

'What is he up to this time?' he asked in thought as he narrowed his eyes at him, 'He better not be thinking about dragging me into one of his nasty hobbies. And why does the meeting have to be outside of all places?' He decided to just play along for now to see what he really up to and probably beat the stuffing out of him.

"All right let's go." he said as they both walked while Kurumu followed while keeping her distance for she too wanted to know what Gin is up to as well.

* * *

**Behind School Buildings**

The two were in the back of the academy and Tsukune noticed that Moka and Kurumu aren't there to meet up with them.

"Where are Moka and Kurumu?" Tsukune asked Gin.

"Don't worry! They'll be here soon!" he assured him while the brunette looked at him and can tell behind his smile that he's lying, "Hey I just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday to the girls and to be honest I don't what came over me! And I totally had the beating coming too as well! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tsukune frowned as he can tell he's lying again when he heard his laugh and his eyes closed, and thanks to his mother she taught him how to tell who's lying and who's telling the truth.

As soon as they stopped, they were between two buildings.

"We're here!" Gin said as he held his arms out, "This is the place, Tsukune-kun!"

The brunette looked around, and he recognized it as the alleyway between the gym and the changing room.

"Look, over there!" he pointed at the window, "There's a little window up there. Why don't ya take a peek inside?"

'Isn't that...?' Tsukune asked in thought and remembered that window was without a doubt belonged to the girls' changing room. Could it be that...? Of course!

"Why should I?" the brunette asked as he laid his back on a wall.

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interesting!"

'I knew it, so this was his plan all along.' Tsukune thought while crossing his arms.

Throughout the entire month he spent his spare time looking through the whole school area, memorizing every single detail about it and from his point of view he didn't remember a bunch of barrels and crates being there behind the female changing room. Gin must be planning to set him up by looking through the window to see the girls changing and take a photo of him to do so just like he did to him to the girls' skirts. After all he is the president of the Newspaper Club and taking photos and writing articles is what they do and he wants to take a photo of him peeking at the girls' changing room.

"Come on! Just climb up and take a quick loo-"

"I've been wondering," he interrupted him as he walked in front of him and made eye contact, "how long do you plan to keep this charade up?"

This made Gin froze for a second but said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied with a smile.

"You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth, you just want me to take a peek at the girls' changing room through that window, like you did when you were peeking up Moka and Kurumu's skirts." this made Gin's eyes widen in shock at him for figuring it out immediately and then looked at the ground covering his eyes with his hair, "And if your plan succeeds you'll just take a picture with your camera hidden in your jacket and accuse me for being a peeping tom, that way you'll have your revenge by making every single girl hate me." he then had a mischievous grin implanted on his face and looked up at him.

"Well, aren't you a clever one," Gin said as he brought out his camera out in his right hand, "it's almost as if you've known me throughout my life."

"After what I did to you yesterday I figured you would want revenge, and that smile of yours is hiding nothing but cowardice, stupidity, deception, and pervertedness."

"Wow, you know I gotta say, you sure have a way with words Tsukune-kun." Gin stated, "And not to mention you're a very lucky guy too."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a cold tone keeping his glare at him.

"From what I have heard you and Moka-san have a very good relationship and she even kisses your neck."

This made Tsukune clenched his fists and eyes hardened.

"Moka-san is even better than I heard, you know," he continued, "I really like her."

'And by 'her' you mean her body? You bastard.' the brunette thought darkly.

"She's even got me falling in love at first sight," Gin said with an evil grin while jerking a thumb towards himself, "I'm gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!" That did it.

"And I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face with my blade." he declared in the same tone as he brought out his sword in his hand and placed it near his neck making the older student's eyes widen in shock to see him bring out his weapon out of thin air.

"Hey hey calm down," Gin said while holding his hands up in defense and backed away a little, "let's not settle this now. We can settle this tonight at the school rooftop. With you out of the way I can have her and Kurumu all to myself. See ya!" he waved as he walked away.

"Make sure you don't run off, Chicken-wuss." he muttered as he dispelled his weapon and walked in the opposite direction, "Hmph me losing to that guy, what a joke. I'm going to make sure he eats every single one of those words, even if it means jamming it down his throat." he said to himself as he dispelled his weapon.

From behind on one of the corner of the buildings, Kurumu hid herself hearing the whole thing.

"I gotta tell Moka." she whispered and ran back to the school.

* * *

**School Rooftops Nighttime**

It was night and the full moon was out shining over the academy and there was a certain brunette waiting on the rooftops sitting as he pulled out a cloth and rubbed it on his blazefire saber in sword mode and as soon as he turned his head he saw Gin standing by the doorway.

"Hey glad you could make it." he said smiling while as he walk towards the brunette.

"Glad you didn't chicken out, Chicken-wuss." he said with a mocking smile while putting a magazine into his gunblade, while the black haired teen frowned for calling him something new.

"Ow, now that really hurt, and whatever happened to Pretty Boy?" he asked with a grin and then looked at the full moon.

"I thought I might call you something new for a change, why? You don't like being called Chicken-wuss?" Tsukune's smile grew bigger as he noticed him clenching his fist for giving him that nickname.

"You know ever since I've met you and you gave me a nickname, I really hated your guts." he stated angrily while his tone was getting more low, "You think you're so tough just because you took down a couple of students and the fact that you have two girls wanting your attention, well I'm not buying it!"

His teeth turned into fangs, face becoming dog-like, ears becoming pointy, body covered in gray fur, hands turned into sharp claws, and grew a wolf-like tail.

Tsukune's eyes widen in shock at the transformation he is giving, it would appear that his opponent is nothing more than a mere werewolf.

'Don't tell me he's a...?' Tsukune thought as he aimed his gun towards him and the now transformed 2nd year student was grinning.

"**I'm a werewolf!"** he shouted, **"****And as you know us werewolves are the strongest among other monsters! Not even vampires can match us in both speed and strength combined!" **he gloated.

"Tch, I highly doubt that very much." Tsukune scoffed making him growl in anger for that remark and changed his paradigm to synergist and chanted,** "VIGILANCE." **to himself as a bright light appeared surrounding him and then changed to sentinel to test whether if he's bluffing or not.

"**You know I am getting sick and tired of your cocky attitude! I am going to make Akashiya Moka mine and nothing's going to stop me not even you Young Thunder!" **he declared as he extended his claws and took his stance to attack.

"Then bring it on mutt." he taunted making him charge at him activating his steelguard to coating his entire body while holding his gunblade up in defense. He saw blurs of him coming toward and did everything he can to avoid getting hit by dodging and blocking.

Five minutes later Tsukune was panting and sweating a little, without a single scratch on him, and his arms still put up while Gin was panting and sweating even harder with his arms hanging down in exhaustion while his hands are throbbing in pain.

"**Damn it! Why can't I hurt you!?" **he snarled demanding how is he able to dodge and block his attacks many times and why are his hands are throbbing from hitting him.

"It doesn't matter how many times you attack me, Vigilance is a command that increases the chance of interrupting the opponent's action when attacking, and increases resistance against interruption from the opponent. And sentinel's role is to shield me from attacks and enhance defense." he explained making the werewolf look at him in confusion not knowing what he's talking about.

Tsukune then started to have a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Forest of New Bodhum 4 years ago**_

_An 11 year old Tsukune, his uncle, and the rest of team NORA were in the forest training on the sentinel paradigm as they both gave each other distances while the gang sat and watch them began their training._

"_Listen up Tsukune," Snow said to his nephew while changing his paradigm to sentinel while putting his hands in his coat pocket, "I'm going to teach you how to fight in a battle without getting hit while staying in the same position."_

"_Okay." Tsukune replied as he took a battle stance._

"_And to show you how I want you to attack me while I do nothing." he said to him making the brunette look at him in confusion. He just looked relaxed and put his hands in his coat pocket._

"_You want me to attack you in that state? But you're not even putting your arms up in defense." the blonde smiled at him for saying that statement._

"_True, but hey don't worry about me Tsukune just trust me on this okay?" he reassured him making him nod and took his stance again._

"_You can do it Tsukune!" Lebreau cheered the young brunette._

"_Give him a punch in the face for me! He ate the last steak that I was going to eat!" Gadot shouted making the brunette sweatdrop. He wants him to punch his uncle for eating his steak?_

"_Show him what you're made of!" Yuj cheered as well._

"_Yeah give him what for!" Maqui joined in._

_Tsukune smiled at the cheers they are giving him and charged at his uncle while throwing a punch to his face and Snow dodged it, he threw kick which the blonde man easily blocked it with his finger, and he threw another punch aiming for his stomach and he successfully hit it, that is until..._

"_Oww!" Tsukune cried in pain as he pulled his fist away, got on his knees, and held it while it was bleeding._

_Lebreau eyes widen in shock to notice his bleeding hand, she got up, and grabbed a medikit to try and help him, but Gadot put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head._

"_He's gotta do this himself," Gadot explained to her, "helping him will just hurt his pride."_

_Even if that's true, he's still just a kid and he needs help. She has known Tsukune for the last 6 years, he's a good kid despite him being Lightning's son, and was always happy to help him if he ever needed it._

"_Well I'm helping him anyway!" Leabreau argued as she pushed Gadot's hand off of her shoulder, "If we don't treat his hand right now, he's goi-"_

"_It's okay!" Tsukune shouted as he got back up and wiped a few tears away from his eyes, changed his paradigm to medic, and healed his hand. He then turned back at her smiling and held up his healed hand, "See? I'm fine."_

_Leabreau sighed and sat back down, she's going to have to accept the fact that he won't need her or the rest of Team Nora's help anymore. But if he ever needed any help she'll gladly do it without question._

"_How were you able to make your stomach hardened?" he asked making Snow chuckle._

"_It's easy I just used steelguard on my stomach and chest making it very hard. Next time just aim for my arms, legs, or even the old noggin." he said to him and he charged at him once more._

_He did everything he can to hit him punching, kicking, karate chopping, elbowing, kneeing, and even headbutting. But after many dodges and blocks he couldn't land a solid hit to him. And if he wanted to, he would go for the stomach or the chest, but wouldn't risk getting his hands hurt once more._

_After five minutes Tsukune was sweating and his uncle looked fine._

"_Wow you're really tough Uncle Snow." the brunette panted as he was about to fall flat on his back, but Leabreau caught him right before he hit the ground._

"_Hey, you're not bad yourself Mini-man." Snow smiled, "Now come on let's continue our training and I'll teach you how to use steelguard." making his nephew smiled at him as Lebreau help him up and trained with his uncle once more._

_To the members of the NORA gang it looked like they're bonding just like a father and son._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"**Well it doesn't matter!" **he stated, **"You're still no match for a werewolf's speed! And there's nothing you can do about it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" **That gave Tsukune an idea.

"Oh really?" he asked changing his paradigm to synergist, "That might not be so."

"**Oh? And I suppose you can take me on by matching my speed huh?" **he grinned evilly.

"Actually yes," the brunette smirked as he held out his glowing hand, "I'll accompany you for ten seconds at least." he declared as he cast, **"HASTE." **and a red circle formed around him and making a ticking sound as his speed is now superhuman.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Gran Pulse **_**Archylte Steppe ****2 years ago**

_A 13 year old Tsukune and his mother Lightning were both wearing weighted clothing in position with their hands and left knee on the ground getting ready to run. But from what?_

"_Here it comes," his mother said to him, "feel free to walk away from this anytime Tsukune." making the brunette grin._

"_Not a chance Mom," he argued with his mother, "we've been doing this same routine every morning and it's too late to turn back now." he said making his mother grin and nod in approval. She was glad that he was spending quality time with her and that they've been bonding like this everyday._

"_**GROWL"** they both heard a growling sound and it was none other than a behemoth king seeing the two Farrons in their positions as it started to slowly sneak behind them getting ready to pounce them. _

"_Wait for it... Wait for it..." as it got closer Lightning shouted, "Now!" and they both ran like hell and it chased them throughout the entire area._

_An hour later the beast grew tired as it was panting and fell from exhaustion. Lightning walked closer to the beast to see whether if it's alive or not and luckily it's fast asleep._

"_He's okay, just exhausted from the chase and fell asleep." she said as they both walked away from the creature found a secluded area from the creatures and lay their backs on the grass in exhaustion while looking up at the sky._

_They have been doing the same routine every single morning for an hour, increasing their stamina and speed after being chased by the same behemoth king who chased them._

"_Remember this Tsukune," his mother said, "if you increase your stamina and speed, Haste will make your body go even faster." making the brunette nodded and process this to let it be used for future battles._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

As the two stood there for two seconds now faster than anything else Tsukune changed back to commando and they immediately charged at each other. From their point of view it looked like they were both running at normal speed while everything else just slowed down with their drops of sweat stopping in mid air. Gin tried to punch Tsukune's face, but he missed as the brunette ducked and delivered a hard punch to his gut causing him stagger. As he held onto his stomach Tsukune bashed his jaw with the hilt of his sword letting a couple of teeth come out and he coughed up blood. As soon as he recovered he charged at him once more, but made one mistake Tsukune slashed his left arm and he stabbed his weapon to the ground. He then immediately grabbed his right wrist and kicked him in the stomach real hard 5 times and kneed it making him cough up blood once more. He flipped backwards, pulled his sword from the ground, and thrust it in front of him making the werewolf dodge to the left and he swiped with his right claw which the brunette blocked easily. Tsukune then flipped back once more as Gin swiped with his left despite it being still being wounded from the cut while the brunette changed his gunblade back to gun mode and shot five bullets at the wolf dodging the first three while the fourth and the fifth hit his right leg.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH!" **he screamed as he held onto his wounded leg in pain with both of claws while Tsukune appeared in front of him again.

"Don't let your guard down!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to slash him only to cut his headband off vertically while Gin ran back only to have a wound appeared on his forehead and blood spat out from it blinding him as he tried to rub both his eyes with his right arm.

"Didn't I tell you to not let your guard down?" Tsukune asked as he slashed his chest making him fall backwards on his back while blood was pouring out of his chest.

"8 seconds?" the brunette scoffed as he squatted down in front of him, "Well you did manage to hold out over halfway though." Gin coughed up more blood making the brunette sigh and changed to medic knowing that Gin will die of blood loss if he doesn't do something immediately. And he'd rather let him live and face the guilt and shame from the loss rather than kill him anyway.

"Look, I'm only going to do you this one favor okay?" he asked as he held out his glowing hand onto his chest, "I'm just going to stop the bleeding from your chest, but the rest you're on your own." he healed his chest, placed a bottle of potion next to his head, got up, and walked away.

"Just rub that on your wounds and you'll be good as new." he said while gesturing his two finger salute at him.

He then heard something hurling towards him as he turned around and grabbed the potion that was going to hit him in the head. And he saw a really pissed off and wounded werewolf who was glaring at him dead on while growling.

"**I don't need your pity!"** he snarled, **"I'm going to take you down whether if I'm in horrible shape or not! Moka will be mine!"** he charged at him in normal speed probably because of his wounded leg while extending his claws at him and ignored him changing his paradigm to ravager and sigh in annoyance knowing that there's no point in fighting a pointless battle.

"Perhaps I can tell you why I'm called 'Young Thunder.' he said his hand was covered in electricity while raising it in the air.

"It's because I'm the son of Lightning!" he shouted and then, **"THUNDER!" **a bolt of lightning came out of the sky shocking him, he screamed in pain as his body was covered in electricity, he was walking backwards and fell on the railings breaking it, and falling off the roof thus plummeting to the ground.

Tsukune then jumped off the roof snapping his fingers to activate his device of course to land safely and he saw that his body became normal again surprising him. He put his hand on his wrist to try to find a pulse and found it, though it was faint he's still alive, and then he looked to the sky to see clouds covering the moon.

"Of course," he said understanding why he became normal again, "it was the moon that transformed him into that beast."

"Tsukune!" a voice called as he looked back up to see Kurumu and Moka on the rooftop of the school, "Are you okay!?" they both asked at the same time and then glared daggers to each other, "Stop copying me!" they both argued while the brunette sweatdropped at their argument.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" he answered as he jumped back up there and landed on both his feet, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We were worried that you were going to get hurt when you were about to fight Gin." Moka explained surprising the brunette.

"How did you two know that I fought him?" he asked the two.

"I followed you and Gin when he called you and attempted you to peek at the girls' changing room and when I explained it to Moka she was shocked and insisted that we help you fight him." Kurumu explained, "I'm surprised that you even know about the girls' changing room."

"Well I gotta know from this academy from top to bottom," he stated, "and throughout the entire month I memorized the every single detail about the whole school ground."

Moka looked to the ground where Gin crashed to and saw the unconscious second year student lying on the ground.

"Tsukune is he...?" she asked getting his attention knowing who she's talking about and he shook his head.

"No he's not dead," he answered making her sigh in relief, "he's still alive he just turned back to human after he crashed to the ground while the moon touched him."

"You mean he's a...?" Moka asked assuming what he is and he nodded.

"A werewolf." he confirmed making the two girls eyes widen in shock to see him take down an S-class monster so easily. "He says that they're equivalent to vampires, but it looks like I proved him wrong."

"How did you beat him?" the pinkette asked.

"It wasn't easy, I had to use the magic spell vigilance and the sentinel role paradigm to block and dodge every single of his attacks and it really tired him out." he explained confusing the vampire and the succubus, but let him continue.

"Then I changed to synergist and cast haste to move at the same speed as him and I beat him." he finished while the succubus glomped him and the brunette was blushing red again feeling her breasts on his back.

"Oh Tsukune!" she chirped closing her eyes not making eye contact with him just so she couldn't see his pet beasts again, "I knew that you were strong, but I never knew that you were this strong to defeat a werewolf! You really are my destined one!"

Moka was fuming in anger and glaring daggers at Kurumu as she grabbed her by the shoulders to try to make her release Tsukune oblivious that her Rosario was glowing crimson red again.

Inner Moka seems really impressed that Tsukune took Gin down without so much having a scratch on him. But was rather disappointed that she and her outer self didn't get to see it. It would seem to be that there's more than meets the eye of Young Thunder the son of Lightning.

"Impressive, to think that you took down a low class werewolf so easily Tsukune Farron." Inner smiled at the brunette, "I'd really like to fight you one day."

* * *

**Near the academy's entrance**

The next day Moka and Kurumu were passing out their first school newspaper while Tsukune was putting up posters on a bulletin board, because he doesn't want any other boys to look up their skirts like Gin did before. They had printed an article about how Gin tried to frame Tsukune as a peeping tom, wanting Moka for himself, and taken down instantly. She also wanted give details on how Tsukune defeated him, but respected his wishes to keep those them out, because he doesn't want attention from other male students who wanted to have their swing at him. Moka and Kurumu were glad that Tsukune wasn't hurt from the fight against Gin and they were satisfied for their writing their first newspaper article.

"Extra! Extra!" Kurumu and Moka shouted, as they held the papers in their hands and passing them out to the students, "Extra, from the Newspaper Club!"

Meanwhile Gin now badly injured was still determined about his goal to have Moka as his girlfriend. As he is now limping and being chased by a mob of very angry girls who now knew about what he did and how he tried to frame Tsukune.

"No way would Moka fall for a pervert like you!"

"How dare you try to frame Tsukune-kun!"

"Come back here and receive judgment Chicken-wuss!"

Gin flinched at the nickname which is now his, but kept on running.

"I don't care what happens!" Gin shouted at the mob, "I know I can make Akashiya Moka mine!"

After they were done they all had looks of satisfaction when their first newspaper was a big hit and headed to class. Meanwhile Tsukune crossed his arms while looking at the ground with a serious look on his face.

Moka took notice of this and stopped to look at him.

"Is there something wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked in concern.

"Yeah," he answered with a sigh, "it's just that when I fought Gin-senpai, I used magic to help me enhance my alertness and my speed, without them I'd most likely be dead."

"He was using the full moon," Kurumu said to him, "werewolves are known to have increased strength and speed when under a full moon."

"At any rate, it's only a matter of time that there will be more monsters coming after me, some even more stronger than him." the brunette theorized.

They both looked at the ground knowing that he has a point, but what else could they say to help cheer him up a bit?

"It looks like I'm going to have to kick things up a notch and I know just the person to call for help." Tsukune said as he brought out his phone, dialed some numbers in it, and placed it near his head.

"_Hello?" _a female voice called at the end of the line.

"Hey Leabreau, it's me Tsukune." he greeted to the female NORA member.

"_Tsukune! Hey! It's been a while! So tell me, how's school going?" _she asked making him smile.

"It's going great I've made two friends so far and their names are Moka and Kurumu and I'd like you to talk to them." he then turned to the two of them, "Moka Kurumu I want you to say hello to a really good friend of mine Leabreau." he handed his phone to the both of them in their hands.

"Hello?" they both said in unison.

_"Hi!" _she greeted the two of them,_ "I'm Lebreau, although Tsukune probably mentioned me to you two."_

"No he didn't." Moka said while Leabreau was silent for five seconds.

_"Oh well anyway I just want to say thanks for being Tsukune's friends and I hope that you two will get along with one another."_ she said to two as they both sweatdropped. They weren't getting along at all._ "Let me talk to Tsukune." _Kurumu gave Tsukune his phone and he looked at them.

"Uhh girls, is it okay if I...?" he asked as he pointed his phone meaning he wants alone time. They both nodded and they both walked to class.

"Sorry Leabreau." he apologized to her.

_"Hey it's okay, you were probably having fun anyway, but not too much I hope."_ she said making him smile.

"_So tell me, which one of those lovely ladies is your girlfriend? Is it Moka or Kurumu?" _she asked as her tone became mischievous making the brunette sweatdrop.

_"I hope it's Moka she sounds like a nice person." _he sweatdropped even more.

"Uhh, Leabreau that's not the reason why I called." he said to her, "The reason why I called you is because I need something from you."

_"Oh? Well what do you need? Money? Dating advice? Condoms?"_ this made Tsukune facefaulted at that last remark and he got up with a tick mark on his head.

"Neither of them! Especially the third thing you just said!" he shouted angrily while Leabreau was bursting out in laughter.

_"I know! I know! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" _she apologized while still getting the laughter out of her system and sighed, _"So anyway what do you need?"_

"I need you to send me some training equipment, weights, weighted clothing, two wooden swords, some ropes, and running shoes."

_"Now that's a tall order."_ she commented, _"What do you even need those things for? Are you getting into fights at... What's it called? Yaokai Academy or something?"_

"It's Yokai Academy," he corrected her, "and I need them to make myself grow stronger when I get back and I want to challenge my mother to a fight." he lied, he just needed them to train himself to fight off the stronger monsters and she's the only one who can help him.

_"All right, I'll see what I can do,"_ she said taking his word for it,_ "and in the meantime you stay out of trouble mister."_

"I will Leabreau." he smiled.

_"Oh and one more thing if either Moka or Kurumu became your girlfriend, make sure to give me a call, I'll give you dating advice, and send you the you-know-whats." _He facefaulted again knowing what the last thing she said was.

"Leabreau!" he shouted at her and she hung up immediately.

He closed his phone, looked up at the sky, while placed his hands behind his head, and started walking towards the school.

"I don't know whether if I should be happy that I have such a great friend who would help me, or the fact that I have two wonderful friends who are girls fighting over me. Although I certainly hope that this is nothing more than a nightmare than reality itself." he said to himself.

* * *

**Now this chapter I have difficult with and man I tell ya it's really hard. So anyway I hope that you like it and thanks for the views! Okay a user in a review told me to not take out the flashbacks in the chapters so I'm just going to keep them and take out the wet willie part of this chapter and instead give Gin a noogie with two fists.**


	8. Witch plus Magic

**Here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for and I'm sorry for taking so long, I was busy Christmas shopping and procrastinating!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Witch + Magic**

**Bus Stop **

A couple of days later after the fight with Gin Tsukune was standing in front of the bus stop sign waiting for a certain package arrive from Pulse. And thankfully it has arrived, as the door opened up the bus driver with his usual creepy grin and eyes staring right at the brunette with his arms crossed expecting something to arrive.

"Hey kid," the bus driver greeted the young Farron, got up from his seat, hold up a large box in his hands, walked out of the bus and handed it to him, "you were expecting this right?"

"Yeah." Tsukune answered as he took it from him and held it on his right side, he then reached into his pocket, pulled out a couple of letters to have them delivered to his family and friends and his wallet to give the creepy bus driver some money, but he received a hand held up to stop him from paying him.

"Just give me the letters and don't worry about paying me, consider this as a favor you don't have to do in return, but what you can do for me is to keep up with the interesting fights that you've made with the other students." this surprised the brunette.

"How did you...?"

"Know?" he finished his question and grabbed the letters and put them in his pocket, "I have my sources, and don't worry I won't say a word to anyone." and with that he got back on the bus, closed the door, and drove away.

"That is one creepy bus driver." he commented and he's not kidding with those eyes and eerie grin on that face of his he should get movie roles in horror films and the fact that he knows about his battles at the academy.

He then laid the box down on the ground, got down on one knee, opened it, and smile to see what's inside of it.

"Thank you Lebreau." he placed the lid back on, carried it with both hands, walked into the forest and began training once more.

* * *

**School rooftop**

The next day Tsukune was on the rooftops holding his blazefire saber in his right hand, he was performing magic attacks with his left as he cast **Waterga **in the air, water came out of his left hand, and then he spun his sword around making the water into a spiral floating in mid-air. He then cast **Blizzaga **to freeze it, then jumped up in the air, changed his paradigm to commando, slashed it really fast, and made a water dragon like creature statue. (Note: it's Leviathan from FFIV)

Moka and Kurumu who were Tsukune's audience on the rooftop were applauding to see him perform such powerful and yet beautiful magic attacks.

He then fell backwards on his back from exhaustion, "Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu both shouted as they both ran to him to see if he's okay and luckily he's breathing slowly.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked him and he was panting softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette responded as he got up, "but..."his stomach growled, meaning he was hungry after training for half an hour with no break after using all his stamina to perform powerful magic, "I'm hungry." he finished making the girls giggle.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch anyway, so let's go." Moka said and he and Kurmu nodded, but then asked, "Tsukune what is that creature?"

"That would be the eidolon Leviathan," he explained to her, "back when I was a kid my aunt used to tell me stories about eidolons on how they help people to fight evil, and Leviathan he was called "the Sea King", or "Lord of All Waters."

"Eidolons..." Moka said as she looked back seeing the ice statue.

"But like I said they're just stories and I doubt that the king of the seas is real too." he smiled and then remembered that his mother told him about Leviathan Cocoon's fal'cie providing purified water. It's too bad he couldn't see it and the other fal'cies from Cocoon, because Cocoon itself is still being repaired and they all died along with the fal'cie Orphan.

Of course that's not the issue here, she also told him about how she can summon Odin, Uncle Snow with Shiva, Mr. Estheim with Alexander, and Mr. Katzroy with Brynhildr. Yes he knows about Sazh Katzroy as well, another friend of the family, he's one of the nicest people he knows and Tsukune was good friends with his son Dajh. He was funny at times, but was a wise, mature, and a level-headed man who would give good advice to others, some even older than him. And it was a shame that he didn't come to the party back home, because he and his son are traveling around the globe in Pulse.

"Is it okay to just leave it here like that?" Moka asked pointing at he statue.

"Nah don't worry about it, the sun will do the job for me and if not I'll melt it with my fire magic. I have to say though, my magic is quite powerful."

"Well I think it's amazing Tsukune!" Kurumu said while glomping him from behind and he blushed like crazy again to feel her breasts on his back.

"Kurumu please get off of me, I'm hungry and exhausted." he said in weak tone while struggling to stand and walk with Kurumu on his back.

"He's right Kurumu! Get off of him!" Moka shouted and trying to pull Kurumu off of him.

"Fine," Kurumu pouted knowing that Tsukune and Moka have a point and she got off, "but like I said your magic amazing!"

"Indeed," Moka said agreeing with her, "your mother must be a really great sensei to teach you how to use powerful magic."

"Well, she's not the only one." he smiled at Moka's praise, and it was not only Lightning who was a great master at magic, but Mr. Estheim as well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**New Bodhum beach 5 years ago**_

_A ten year old Tsukune and a nineteen year old Hope Estheim were both panting, sweating, and their clothes torn a little after they practiced casting magic attacks on each other for training._

"_Tsukune," Hope said to him while catching his breath, "I think now's a good time to head back."_

"_Yeah," Tsukune said as he fell down on his back and Hope ran to him._

"_Tsukune!" Hope shouted as he knelt beside him to see if he's okay, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," Tsukune responded as he slowly got up with Hope grabbing his hand to help, "I'm just..." his stomach growled after casting magic for hours._

"_You're hungry huh?" Hope asked with a grin and Tsukune was chuckling sheepishly and his stomach growled as well and they both laughed harder, "well I guess you're not the only one, come on let's go eat before we die of hunger." he held out his hand to him, the young Farron grabbed it, got up on his feet, and they both walked._

"_Remember this Tsukune," Hope said to Tsukune getting his attention, "use magic to protect others, like your family and friends. Magic is used for those who are responsible and those who aren't will get themselves hurt. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes Sensei, I understand." this caused Mr. Estheim to smile when he called him sensei, he's a good student and he'll grow up to be a fine man one day._

_Flashback end_

* * *

While he was being praised by his friends, he was being watched by a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes whose age is around 11 by the doorway. And what really makes her stick out is that she wears a black witch hat, a cape, and a different kind of uniform among her classmates a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears a green checkered pleated short skirt, bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

"Tsukune-kun..." she whispered, yes she has heard of the 'Young Thunder' and who hasn't? He's a very strong fighter who uses a gun/sword hybrid weapon, anti-gravity magic to jump high, and lightning magic to defeat his opponents. But now she has seen him perform such powerful water and ice attacks and from what she has read in the newspaper he defeated an S-class monster werewolf not too long ago without without even a scratch on him. It would seem that he has made an impression on her and she assumes that he's a wizard considering that she's a witch herself.

* * *

**Outside of school**

Time has passed and students were outside and gathered around a bulletin board to see their rankings on their mid-term test results, only for many to complain and cried in despair to see that they have failed.

"Uwaaaah, the test results are posted!"

"I don't wanna look!"

"I failed!"

Among other students Tsukune stood there to see his rank while smiling to see that he's ranked 7th seeing that it was mere child's play, then his face frowned to see Moka's score on the scoreboard to see that she's 13th, but other than that he was rather pleased to see that she isn't in the same league as Kurumu who was 169th.

"Tsukune!" the brunette jumped to hear her voice and he slowly turned around to see Moka smiling at him.

"Check it out! I'm number 13!" she exclaimed as she pointed at her name at the board.

"Congratulations Moka, you're very smart." he complemented the happy pinkette.

"Thanks! But you're smart too! You're number 7!" she pointed his name at the board.

"Yeah I can see that, to be honest I didn't think I'd be ranked 7th for the first time." this caused her to look at him in confusion.

"Why do you say that?" she asked the brunette.

"Because my aunt told me this: "7 is a lucky number and 13... not so lucky." he explained the exact same words that his aunt told him, "You see back when she was in high school she told me that she was ranked 7th in the midterm results and ever since then she has been the luckiest girl in the entire first semester and good things have been happening to her throughout the semester. And another student who was ranked 13th has been going through bad things that and by that he is considered the unluckiest student throughout the semester as well." This caused Moka to worry thinking that she might end up getting the same treatment that the unlucky student went through. When Tsukune noticed this he had to think of something to make her feel better and he did what he never wanted to do and that's lying.

"But don't worry, the truth is she only made that up to help me to get a rank higher than 13." this made her face brightened up a bit seeing that there's nothing to worry about. As for Tsukune he looked away and his face became sad again that he lied to Moka for the first time, back in his first year of middle school his mid-term score was 12th and he was expecting an angry scolding from Aunt Serah for not being in the top 10, but received a hug instead saying that she was glad that he wasn't an unlucky student and she congratulated him for doing so well at school. Of course he has been doing better since Mr. Estheim and his mother helped him with his studies and that gave him the idea.

"How about this? I'll help you with your studies until you're ranked 7th and see to it that you'll have good luck in no time."

"No it's okay, you don't have to do that," she said to him, "it's just that you've done so much for me since we've met and I'm really lucky to have you as a friend." she stated making the brunette blush, he would then have to do what he can to help her if her bad luck is going to occur, especially at a school filled with monsters.

Little did he know that he was being watched by the little girl who saw him from before, she was watching him in admiration to see him make number seven on the board and the fact that he's not only strong but smart as well.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san!" a voice said behind him, "It looks like you're #1 again."

Yukari turned around to see a tall student with his white collar shirt uniform minus the jacket and tie with an armband around his left arm, he has dark skin and white hair. Behind him are his two lackies who seem to follow him wherever he goes.

"Just as I'd expect from the girl genius." he continued, "Even though you're just 11, it seems you don't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." he smirked.

"But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked as she looked at him.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit?" he asked angrily as he hit her on the head, "It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out."

"Kya!" Yukari cried, "Pl... Please stop that!"

"Huh, what?"

"Oh look, it's that girl genius..."

"She's getting bullied by her class representative again."

"Well, since she dresses like that..."

As Tsukune and Moka heard the conversations among other students they turned to see the class rep and his buddies picking on a young girl. It reminded Tsukune of his cousin Claire who was once picked on by bullies when she was five and he bopped them on their heads for picking on her. Since then they were like siblings in every way and he would be there for her if she ever needed any help. He clenched his fists in anger to see the student pick on her and decided to do something about it.

Tsukune really hated the class representative's guts and he wanted nothing more than to kick it real hard and kick him again many times until he can't move anymore.

"As the class representative, your very existence gives me a headache." he continued lecturing Yukari, "After all, your true form is a witch, is it not?"

Hearing that made Tsukune seriously pissed off as he clenched his right fist and glared at the Class Representative dead on, while Moka had a worried look to see him very angry for picking on a child. I mean sure that's a pretty good reason to get angry over it, but he really shouldn't show it.

"How disgusting!" he continued, "I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same grade as me."

As soon as Tsukune heard that final remarked he snapped, then appeared between the young girl and the three bullies, grabbed the leader by his neck collar, glared at him, while the class rep and some students were staring in shock and others in awe to see him defend Yukari Sendo from the three bullies for picking on her. She was behind the brunette while latching onto his uniform and stuck her tongue out at them making them growl in annoyance.

"Tsukune-kun?!" Moka asked as she was surprised to see him disappear and the reappeared between the girl and the class representative, but was worried about what he's doing to him. It almost looked like he's going to punch him in the face. "Tsukune! No! Don't do it!" she doesn't want Tsukune to get in trouble, I mean sure the class representative maybe a bully and deserves to be punished, but this is too much.

"Hey look!"

"Tsukune-kun came to stop him from bullying her?!"

"No way!"

Tsukune ignored their comments and focused his attention to him and wanted to say this.

"If you so much badmouth her again, I'll make you regret it." Tsukune threatened the class rep as he shook in fear a bit, and then the brunette glared at his two flunkies, "And don't think I forgot about you two." They both flinched and backed away not wanting to get on his bad side any further.

"Why you...!" the class representative growled and gritted his teeth despite being threatened, "Don't you realize that she's a witch?"

"Be quiet," he demanded coldly grabbed his neck real tight while the bastard choked a bit, "and I don't give a damn if she's a witch or something else for all I care, the fact is that you're a class representative and as one you should set good examples for others and bullying students is not one of them, especially if it's a little girl. In other words, you don't even have the right to take the job as class representative you arrogant bastard."

The students were stunned to hear his words while Yukari felt touched by them and blushed to see him defend her from the creepy trio.

"Tsukune-kun..." she whispered.

The class representative was in deep fear, but kept his cool as he heard about the rumored Young Thunder, he is one of the top ten students on the scoreboard, believed to be a strong student after the first three incidents with Saizou, the Swimming Club, and Ginei Moriaki. And seeing that they're drawing more attention he decided to just back off for now.

"Tch, fine." he said and finally got out of his grip and walked away with his two buddies while massaging his neck from being grabbed.

"You had better remember this, Yukari!" he shouted at her, "Let's go, guys!" and they followed.

As soon as the class rep and the crowd disappeared he took a deep breath and exhaled and kneeled down before Yukari who looked at him in admiration for standing up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly as he checked over her to see if she's hurt or not.

"I'm fine," she answered the brunette, "thank you for saving me." she bowed.

Tsukune smiled at the young witch, "No problem, you're Sendo Yukari, the child genius who skipped a few grades right?"

"Yes, umm... Farron Tsukune aka Young Thunder?" she asked the brunette.

"That would be me." he answered, it would seem that his reputation is spreading fast like him and his mother dashing around Gran Pulse.

"But from what I heard about you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked 1st?" he asked, "You're quite the smart cookie Yukari-chan. And that outfit looks rather cute on you."

Yukari blushed at his compliment, "Oh, well," Yukari said, feeling embarrassed while fidgeting her fingers, "I don't know about that, I mean you were pretty cool yourself to stand up to that meanie class representative back there." Tsukune sighed deeply when she mentioned that.

"Listen I'm really sorry about how I acted back there." he apologized to Yukari, "It's just that seeing those bullies bullying you reminded me of my cousin Claire who was once bullied herself and I had to be there for her whenever she needs me." Moka smiled at that, she forgets that deep down on the inside he's a very good person who's just looking out for his friends and family.

"I understand." Yukari nodded to him.

"Listen, we can be your friends if you like." he offered while holding his hand out to her while a speechless Yukari was trembling a bit and her hat was hiding her face and tears were drizzling out of her eyes surprising the brunette and pinkette.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune asked in concern.

"You know," she started, "actually I... I... I wuvvv you, Tsukune-kun!" she shouted and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whaa?!" Tsukune and Moka both asked in shock and somehow he should've been the one who deserve the 13th rank and Moka should be 7th instead. I mean this is considered being lucky? But, of course he suppose that this is rather natural, after all he did save her, and now she has a crush on him.

"Every time I saw you on the school rooftops practicing with your magic everyday, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up!"

"Uhh... I'm not so sure about this..." Tsukune said nervously as he saw her face saddened with sad puppy eyes that if he hurt her feelings then she would cry. And yet it reminded him of Claire doing the same thing and he always give in when she asks for something. But the question is what does she want?

"Please go out with me!" she said to the shocking brunette.

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka both asked equally shocked again, "Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" she asked him with teary eyes.

"Well, I don't know..." he said not wanting to see her very sad, "Couldn't we just start as friends at first maybe...?" he asked her.

"Okay! Sure!" she chirped and hugged him again while Tsukune and Moka both sigh in relief to see her very happy. "Friends for now, at least." she whispered.

Moka didn't hear what she just said, but it was pretty obvious that it was no good and as for Tsukune he chuckled weakly as he heard completely at what she just said. It would seem that Tsukune's hands are full not only with two girls, but three I mean this is just too much.

* * *

**School hallways**

As Tsukune and Moka were walking down the hallways heading for class something crossed Tsukune's mind as he turned to Moka, he knew very well that his anger will get the best of him at anytime.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me again Moka," he apologized to the pinkette, "I shouldn't have let my emotions control me."

"It's okay Tsukune," she assured him with a sad smile, "you did what you thought was right and in the end you didn't hurt anyone, you defended Yukari from being bullied, and I'm sure your cousin would very proud of you to do such a thing."

"Well she is like a little sister to me after all," Moka smiled knowing they have a great relationship like all siblings would, "after all and seeing Yukari being bullied just made me very angry and I couldn't stand to see that."

"You did what you thought was necessary," she said but then had a sad look on her face, "but please, don't ever let your emotions get the best of you to let you do something like that again. Because if you do, you'll get in trouble and eventually you'll get expelled, and I don't know what I'll do without you." his face saddened to see her practically in tears, but he understood.

"I understand Moka," Tsukune said, "if that's what you want then I won't act like that in front of others again."

"Do you promise?" she asked as she held her out her pinky finger to him.

"I promise Moka." he said as brought his out and they pinky sweared.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thank you Moka." he smiled softly at her as both of their faces flush red.

"Oh Tsukune," Moka said dreamily and their faces came close to each other until...

"Tsukune!" a voice called from behind him as he felt the same familiar pair of breasts which made him blush madly as the pair belong to none other than Kurumu.

"Hey Tsukune let's go to class together!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him while he struggled to get her off of his back while Moka puffed her cheeks angrily to see Kurumu making Tsukune uncomfortable yet again.

"Get away from him you big dumb bimbo!" a familiar childish high-pitched voice called out as the group their heads toward Yukari as she marched down and glared daggers at the blunette.

"What did you just say you little midget?" Kurumu demanded as she got off Tsukune, while Yukari had an angry look on her face.

"You heard me! You bi-!" Tsukune then ran and covered Yukari's mouth with his hand trying not to build the tension between the two any further.

"Okay! I think she's got the point Yukari!" Tsukune exclaimed trying to stop her from saying more insults.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Yukari muffled as she tried to pry his hand off of her mouth.

"Wait, Yukari? As in Sendo Yukari the first year witch who has caused trouble around school?" Kurumu asked.

"What?" Tsukune asked as he released Yukari and looked at her who just simply stuck her tongue out and lowered her right eyelid to the blunette while he sweatdropped. The child genius who is ranked number 1 is a troublemaker?

"At least I didn't get ranked 169th on the scoreboard you dumb cow!" Yukari insulted at the now furious succubus.

"Oh-ho that does it you little brat!" she brought her arms in an attempt to strangle her, until Tsukune and Moka grabbed her arms trying to prevent her from committing murder again.

"Kurumu please, she's only a child!" Tsukune tried to reason with her.

"He's right! Please don't use violence towards her!" Moka said agreeing with him.

"Oh Tsukune-kun! You do care about me!" Yukari squealed seeing her hero defend her again.

"Kurumu stop please!" he tried again and she calmed down while Tsukune and Moka sigh in relief to see her cool down a bit.

**CLUNK!** A wash pan fell on Kurumu's head and she fell backwards while Tsukune and Moka had shocked looks on their faces to see Kurumu get hit and then looked at Yukari who was laughing at the blunette on the floor holding her stomach with her left arm and a wand on her right.

"Hey you shouldn't do that!" Moka scolded her while Yukari got up, grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran towards the door.

"She deserved it! Come on Tsukune let's go outside!" she shouted.

Tsukune who was dumbfounded by her actions looked at Moka and mouthed "Sorry" and Moka just nodded her head, knowing him he must see Yukari as his cousin who is like a sister, and it would seem that he and Yukari are going to have a serious talk. So with that she picked Kurumu up, put her right arm around her neck, and walked to the school infirmary.

* * *

**Outside of Yokai Academy**

As Tsukune and Yukari were outside they were sitting on a table with a parasol shading them from the sun. When they got there Tsukune she wanted to ask questions about him, so that she could get to know him.

"Hey, from what I heard about you, you can use thunder magic to beat the other students right?" she asked curiously at him.

"Yes that's true, it's one of the eight elements I use that my mother taught me and many more." he answered her as her eyes sparkled.

"That includes water and ice right?" he nodded in response, "What are the others?"

"Well, there's fire, wind, earth, light, dark, and of course you already know thunder as I'm the Young Thunder."

"Wow that's so cool!" she squealed with even bigger sparkles in her eyes, "Are you a wizard?" she asked again while Tsukune eyes widen in shock to hear her what she just asked and he didn't exactly thought about describing what kind of monster he is, but then again there's a rule about not revealing yourself nor show it.

"Well, not exactly." he answered, "I don't even have a staff or a wand like you." she remembered about him using magic with his left hand and thought he's something else.

"Oh, then are you a sorcerer?" she asked again.

"Well..." he paused while scratching the back of his head, "sort of, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Then what are you exactly?" he sighed knowing where she was going with this.

"I'm sorry, but it's not in my place to tell you what I am."

"Ehh...?! Why not?!"

"Because it's against the school rules, and if I told you what I am, my family would kill me for breaking the school rules." he didn't want her to know that he's human, but in time he's going to have to tell her and Kurumu the truth someday.

"Okay..." she pouted dejectedly as she was disappointed that he's not a wizard and that he's not going to tell what kind of monster he is.

"Let me ask you something." he said making Yukari look at him.

"What Kurumu said back there, was it true?" he asked her, "Are you a troublemaker to other students, even though you're a really smart girl?"

"They were badmouthing me!" she argued startling the brunette, "They were no different than the class rep and his friends, so I had to teach them a lesson by hitting them with wash tubs, brooms, and pulling their skirts down!" This caused Tsukune to frown to hear her childish antics, but then again she is a child herself.

"Say can you teach me how to use magic like yours so I can be more like you?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked in shock to hear her ask that, she wants to be like him?

"Since you know how to use magic like me, I was hoping you would teach me how to use them, so I can teach those stupid, mean students who were picking on me!" she stated.

He was silent for a moment, l'Cie magic isn't a game to use for pranks, it's for those who are branded by the fal'Cie and those who can use them responsibly and it seems that she's is irresponsible that she uses her own magic to hurt others.

"Come on! I think you'll be a great teacher! You are number 7 on the board after all!" she exclaimed. "Please, please, please, please, please?!" she begged.

He sighed deeply and said one thing, "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of teaching you my magic." he declared to the young witch.

"Wh-what?" she asked in shock as she took a step back, he sighed again and looked at her.

"My magic is dangerous and it's for fighting to protect others I care about, not for childish pranks, and that's one of the reasons why I can't teach you." Well except for that one time with Gin as he froze his body and noogied him, "And even if I did teach you, you wouldn't understand how it works." he explained to her as the witch lowered her head while her hat covered her face.

"First off, you're a child and teaching this kind of magic to one as yourself would not only harm others, but it would harm yourself as well." Yukari started to clench her hand onto her skirt.

"Second, when you were using your magic on Kurumu and the students who in your class some who were badmouthing you, you could at least try to be mature about it by simply ignoring and walking away from it or ask a friend or an adult for help. And what would you think if they saw you hurting others?" A tear then fell down her cheek.

"And third, that attitude of yours, I'm afraid the other students will keep pushing you away if you don't change it." that did it she gritted her teeth and more tears came out of her eyes.

"At least let me help you..." he stopped as he saw her trembling.

"Help me? I... I thought... I thought you were different," she said and his eyes widen to see her sudden change of behavior, "I thought you're one of those who understood me, accepting me for who I am, but instead you're just like all the others who criticized me." this shocked the brunette.

"Wait Yukari, I didn't mean..." he tried to reason with her until he saw her face.

"Tsukune, you..." she choked up as she revealed her teary eyes, "BAKA!" she shouted as she waved her wand.

**CLUNK!** A large pan hit his head and the brunette fell backwards and she ran away leaving an unconscious brunette.

"I hate you Tsukune! I hate you!" she cried with hurt and anger until she was gone.

He slowly got up and sighed dejectedly regretting to say such harsh things to her.

"Tsukune!" a voice called out and he turned to the left to see Moka run towards him and got down on her knee to check up on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as she helped him up and he nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said with a sad look on his face and Moka noticed it.

"Tsukune? What's wrong?" she asked him and he started explaining.

* * *

**Yokai Academy woods**

Yukari was ran through the woods, stopped to rest on a tree trunk, cried her tears out of her eyes, and thought about what the other students said about her being a half-breed.

'That girl's just 11...'

'She's so bratty! Why do we have to be in the same class as that baby?!'

'And she wears that disgusting witch costume!'

'Witches aren't monster are they?! They're closer to humans, right?!'

'You have no right to be at this academy! Get out of here!'

"I don't mind, being alone." she kept sniffling until she heard footsteps approaching her, "Go away." she whispered and then she looked up to see the class representative and his buddies plus one more.

"'Go away' she says, how rude, you're a dawn shame to the academy." he stated.

"Class representative?!" she asked trembling in fear.

"Remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier?!" he asked darkly, "I'll never forgive you for that! I've been waiting to get you alone!" his eyes turned white and a lizard-like tongue stuck out of his mouth.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsukune and Moka**

Tsukune told Moka about what happened and she nodded her head understanding the situation and she can tell that he felt really guilty about it, "I guess I kinda deserve it, after all I was being hard on her." he stated.

"Well, maybe just a little bit," she said to him, "but in the end you were just trying to help, and she needs someone who would help her to learn how to control her emotions. I mean doesn't she look kind of lonely to you?" Tsukune raised a brow at that remark.

"Wait a minute, she has no friends? Is that the reason why she was pranking other students? To hide her loneliness?" he asked not realizing it in the first place.

"Well that's no surprise there," said a female voice as he and Moka turned to see Kurumu walking towards them while holding an ice bag on her head, "she's a witch one of the most hated race."

Tsukune stared at the blunette, "Witches are a hated race?" he asked her.

"Don't you know? Look. It's hard to tell whether or not a 'witch' is a supernatural or a human being, right?! Long ago, they were called the "boundary beings" that connected the human and supernatural worlds. But today, their species is called half-breeds and they are discriminated against!"

"So that's why she's being picked on." Moka stated and Kurumu nodded while Tsukune was processing this.

"And on top of that," she continued, "it seems they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there were things called 'Witch Hunts' where many witches were killed by humans."

'Just like the Purge killing innocent people because of some Pulse fal'cie living under Cocoon.' Tsukune thought remembering the explanation from his mother about the Purge, 'Execution masquerading as exile. That's all the Purge ever was.'

"You know, that girl may have really been all alone until now!" Kurumu finished leaving a saddened Moka who knows the feeling since she had no friends back in middle school.

Tsukune gave it some thought, back at Pulse it was bad enough that l'Cie are hated enemies of Cocoon, but witches on the other hand it seem that they are given the same treatment as well. Even so they're still people who were forced to become fal'cies slaves and it's either obey or become monsters. Witches on the other hand are kind of the same, hated because of being the hybrids of humans and monsters and it made him very angry that a little girl would be hated because of that. If there's one thing that he wanted to do, it's to be marked by a fal'cie and become a l'Cie himself to walk in his mother's footsteps to see how she feels.

"This is all my fault," Tsukune stated while Moka and Kurumu look at him, "I shouldn't have criticized her, and if I hadn't I could have helped her go on the right path and become her friend. Now she hates me."

"It wasn't your fault," Moka assured him, "you were telling her right from wrong and she should realize that she's doesn't have to be alone anymore."

"Even so, I'm going after her to set things right." he said as he ran to where Yukari went.

"Tsukune wait, I'll come with you." Moka said as she followed.

Kurumu sighed knowing where he was going with this and she might as well help too.

* * *

**Back at the woods**

Yukari was then slammed into a tree, "Kya!" she cried as she looked up at the class representative and his buddies who pushed her.

"**So disgusting,"** he continued as his skin is becoming more scaly and hands becoming claws, **"A witch is a disgusting being!"** his teeth then turned into sharp fangs. **"Understand. We have no need for a girl like you in our class."**

"Wha...?" Yukari asked as the class representative and his friends bodies became somewhat of lizard creatures as they are lizardmen.

"**Why don't I rid this academy of you!"** he said in a hissing voice.

"Kya!" Yukari cried as she pulled out her wand trying to defend herself, that is until the representative bit it and grabbed it crushing it with his teeth.

"**What should we do with her?"** he asked while chewing on her wand.

"**Yo!"** one of his friend said, **"Let's eat her up! The fog is thick, so no one will ever know."**

"Aaah... my wand!" she yelled and thought, 'If I don't have my wand, I can't use magic...'

"**That sounds good! We should eat her up!"** the class representative roared as he opened his mouth and attempted to grab her with his claws.

"Kyaaaa!" she screamed and closed her eyes afraid that she'll be eaten.

"I won't allow it!" a voice shouted as a blur attacked the four lizardmen making them stagger in pain and fell to the ground, grabbed Yukari, and landed in front of them. Yukari then opened her eyes and found herself alive being carried bridal style in a pair of arms, she then looked up and her eyes widen to see the one who saved her, Tsukune!

"Tsukune-kun..." she whispered as Tsukune put her down and knelt before her.

"Are you okay? he asked her in concern and she nodded.

"I'm fine... but," she answered, "after what I did to you, why did you come for someone like me?" she asked him and he smiled.

"It's simple Yukari, I want to be your friend," he said to her making her eyes wide, "and I'm sorry for saying such harsh words to you, I just want you to know that you're not alone anymore, I'm still willing to become your friend if you'd like, and you don't ever have to be alone anymore. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me okay?"

Her eyes then softened with tears coming out, she hugged him, and whispered one thing to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hugged her back, but focused on the lizardmen who were getting up.

"**What are you blathering about?!" **The class representative snarled, **"Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us?! Get them!"** he ordered his goons as they slowly walk towards them ready to attack.

As Tsukune and Yukari broke the hug, she got behind him and drew out his blazefire saber in it's gun form and aimed it at the lizardmen, "Ready for round 2?" he asked as he changed his paradigm to ravager.

As Moka was the first one to get there she felt relieved as she saw Yukari who is behind Tsukune, protecting her from the now transformed lizardmen, but Moka's Rosary flashed crimson red again as the slitted red eye came out and talked.

"Have Tsukune remove the Rosario immediately!" Moka's inner self said to him.

"Huh?!" Moka jumped in surprise as she looked down at her Rosary, "Why?" she asked knowing that Tsukune is more capable of handling this on his own.

"I wish to fight alongside Tsukune. Hurry!" without hesitation she ran to the brunette.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted getting his attention as she ran to him, "My inner self wants to come out, so please pull my Rosario off!"

"What? Why?" he asked her, he remembered how strong her inner self was and he wants to teach these guys a lesson by himself, so why would she want to come out and fight?

"There's no time to explain! Hurry!" she exclaimed.

"**Are still you ignoring us?!" **The class representative snarled as his fellow lizardmen charged at the brunette and pinkette, **"Don't take me lightly, you weaklings! I'll make mincemeat out of you!"**

"Well, if that's what she wants." Tsukune ignored the class rep and seeing that there's no time to argue, he yanked it off, and a bright light appeared surrounding Moka's body.

"**What is this?!" t**he Class Representative asked shielding his eyes as the light were blinding him and the others.

As Moka body began to change Yukari stared in awe to see her changing her hair from pink to silver, a fanged tooth, and eyes became red and slitted thus becoming her inner self.

"**What?!"** the class representative exclaimed feeling a powerful aura from her, **"What in the world... What is this powerful supernatural energy?!"**

Meanwhile Yukari who was latching onto Tsukune's uniform watched in awe to see Moka's transformation, 'Crimson eyes and long fangs...' she thought, "This... is Moka-san's true form?!"

Inner Moka then spotted Tsukune and smiled, "Ah, Tsukune Farron," she greeted the brunette, "it has been awhile since we last encountered each other."

Tsukune nodded, "What made you decide to come out?" he asked her curiously.

"I wish to fight along side you," Inner Moka answered, "after witnessing your other fights while being sealed I wish to see your fighting skill with my very eyes."

"I see," he said as he flicked his weapon into it's sword, "then I think it's time we showed these practice dummies their place."

They both turned towards the group of lizardmen, walked slowly towards them, and they backed away a little bit in deep fear.

'A legendary super-vampire?!' the class representative thought as he was trembling.

**WHAM! **Tsukune and Inner Moka kicked one of the lizardmen in the face and he flew past a couple of trees in the air, and crashed his head into one.

"Know your place!" Moka and Tsukune both shouted at him.

The other two lizardmen lunged forward at the two, but they made a mistake as one was kicked at the side of the head by Moka and slammed into a tree and the other was hit in the neck by Tsukune's dull side of his sword slamming him to the ground.

"I think it's time for a change of strategy." he said as he flicked his sword back into it's gun form, placed it in his holster, and cracked his knuckles. As soon as the one on the ground got up Tsukune punched him in the gut with **FLAMESTRIKE** as flames were inflicted on him, and he then punched with his left with **AQUASTRIKE** as the blow splashed water dousing the flames on him. As the wet lizardman was staggering in pain the brunette jumped and rotated to the left to kick him in the face with his right leg with **SPARKSTRIKE** shocking him in electricity and fell unconscious.

"Impressive." Inner Moka said with a smile to see Tsukune take one down using nothing but arms and leg inflicting elemental damages, but she what she didn't notice was that the lizardman whom she kicked to the tree is sneaking behind her until...

**WHAM! **She kicked from behind as she send him flying until he crashed into a tree just like his first friend did.

"You're a hundred years early to take on an S-class vampire like me!" she shouted at him.

Then she and the brunette were walking towards the cowardly class representative.

"Let's finish this together." the silverette said to him with a smile.

"Let's." the brunette said balling his right hand into a fist.

"What?" the class representative asked as he watched in utter horror to see the two defeat his friends taken down so easily, 'My friends... they were taken out in an instant!' suddenly the two disappeared in an instant as they both charged at him.

"What the hell are you two?!" he demanded as he opened his jaws to on Moka, but didn't noticed that Tsukune moved right below him and punched his gut real hard as his body was shocked in electricity making him stagger.

"Two different people that are on a completely different level than you." he stated in a low tone.

Inner Moka then delivered a kick inside his mouth, shattering his teeth, and blood spat out as he was sent flying crashing into many trees behind him.

"Small fry..." Inner Moka said as she dusted her jacket a little, "After all, you are the kind of garbage that can only wield power over weaker beings!" she smirked.

Yukari just stared in awe to see the two of them defend her from the lizardmen and what's really amazing is that she saw Moka's true form she is both beautiful and scary at the same time.

As the silverette walked to the brunette he handed her the Rosario.

"Great job Moka." Tsukune smirked and she snatched it from his hand.

"You should give yourself more credit," Inner Moka said to him, "I've seen the way you fight when you fought that succubus and those mermaids, and it's ashamed that I didn't get to see you fight that mongrel of a werewolf a while ago. And from what you've told me about your mother about being a former l'Cie and my sentimental self about her raising you, it sounds like she's a strong warrior herself and it seems that she has trained you to become strong like her. If you were an S-class monster, you would be even beyond of what you are right now."

"Uhh... well..." he said embarrassed while blushing, but then closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Coming from a beautiful S-class monster such as yourself, your words honor me." he said while bowing to her, he didn't know what else to say to her, he just took the compliment and just said what's coming from his mouth.

Inner Moka smiled at his compliment and gesture, "Flattery won't get you anywhere." she said as he got up and scratched his cheek.

"I... I was just... I was just being honest." he said still embarrassed while blushing while the silverette's smile turned into a small smirk.

"For us vampires we use only our great strength, fighting skills, and techniques. We also rely on weapons, mostly close combat and it would be a disgrace for vampires to use projectile weapons, because it would not help display our strength." she explained to him.

"I see." he said understanding her explanation of her vampire culture.

"However I do not see any disgrace when you use your blazefire saber, Tsukune. You show great skills in both close and long range combat with or without it. Therefore I wish to challenge you to a test of strength the next time we meet." this cause his brows to furrow.

"You want to fight me?" he asked her while pointing at himself and she nodded.

"Yes, because not only are you good with swordsmanship, marksmanship, and magic, but you are good with hand to hand combat." the silverette explained to him, "And it would really please me if you use your hand to hand fighting skills only."

"I understand," he said nodding his head, "but I promised you that I would take care of your other self and it would be really hard protecting and hurting you at the same time."

"You don't need to worry about hurting both of us real badly, and even if you did you can always use your magic to heal, after all you healed yourself after you took the blow for her from that orc a month ago." she said recalling her other self being protected by Saizou.

"I guess that's true, but still..."

"Tsukune! Yukari-chan! Are you okay?!" Kurumu yelled as she ran arrived there only to see many broken trees, Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka's inner self.

"Yeah, we're fine..." the brunette said, but turned to Yukari who was crying with pools of tears out of her eyes as they were red and puffy.

His eyes softened as he got on his knee and opened his arms to her, she ran to him and hugged Tsukune real tight not wanting to let go. It reminded him of Claire who lost her Moogle doll from when they were both little, and he would do everything he can to comfort her by finding it no matter where it is, and when he found it she would give her big brother a powerful bear hug and he would hug her back no matter how painful the hug is. He can understand that she was scared and thought that she was going to die.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said I hated you!" she cried while he patted her back, "and I'm sorry for hitting you! And-"

"Hey hey it's okay, and besides you know that I forgive you right?" he asked her and she nodded slowly, "but at the very least I believe you owe Kurumu-san here an apology instead." she nodded and she turned to the blunette.

"I'm sorry that I hit you with a washtub Kurumu-san," she said bowing to her, and the blunette nodded accepting her apology, "and I'm sorry for calling you a big dumb bimbo and calling you number 169 and-"

"Okay, I get the point," Kurumu said holding her hands up in defense and eye twitch a little, "it's starting to get a little offensive."

"So what do you say Yukari?" the brunette smiled as he asked her and offered his hand to her, "Would you like it if we are your first friends?"

Yukari stared at him for a moment and then her eyes began to water and lips to quiver and then... "UWAAAAAH!" she cried in tears of joy startling a surprised brunette and bluenette, while the silverette uninterested walked away. Tsukune and Kurumu tried to comfort her again.

* * *

**School Hallways**

The next day Moka and Kurumu were carrying boxes with supplies in them and the two were having a conversation about Yukari.

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Moka said happily and Kurumu nodded.

"I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time!" Kurumu stated, "It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

Moka looked at Kurumu with a small smile, "That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up!"

All of a sudden Yukari tackled Moka into a hug surprising her, "Moka-san I wuvvvv youuuu!" Yukari squealed.

"Yukari-chan?!" Moka asked dumbfounded while the witch is nuzzling her face into her breasts.

As for Tsukune and Kurumu they both have looks of shock and confusion to see her having a sudden crush on Moka instead of the brunette.

"Mmm!" Yukari sighed "Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Moka was feeling uncomfortable from being groped by her.

"Stop..." she said to her, "For some reason I can't move!" she fell to the floor and Yukari still latched onto her like glue.

She then saw the bluenette and got off from the pinkette, "Oh good afternoon!" she said in a cheery tone, "I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! Please help me with everything, Okaaay!"

The three were all staring at her, 'New club member?!' they all thought together.

"It's just... I love Tsukune-kun!" she said dreamily, "And then I fell in love with Moka-san too..."

Tsukune and Moka were both frozen for a moment.

"Anyway," she continued, "let's allll be lovey dovey togetherrr!" she ran to the two and the brunette fell down to the floor unconscious in shock and horror, while Moka got down on her knees to check on him and Kurumu ran to check up on him too.

"Yukari! You shouldn't say things like that!" she told her and then paid attention back to Tsukune, "Tsukune are you okay?!" she asked as she shook him a little and got no response.

'Why...?' he asked mentally in thought, 'Why are bad things like this happening to me? Whatever I did to deserve this, I'm really sorry.'

Just then a light bulb appeared above her head, "I know!" Kurumu said as she pulled up her sleeves to hold his nose and chin, "Mouth to mouth resuscitation!" she put her face near his while Moka and Yukari both grabbed her face preventing her from putting her lips on his.

"Don't even think about it Kurumu-chan!" Moka said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah! We all know what happens when a succubus kisses her male victim!" Yukari exclaimed, "He gets turned into a slave!"

"I was just trying to help!" she argued, while the two glared at her to see that she's lying, she just wanted to kiss his lips!

Without notice, Tsukune was crying with tears of sorrow and asked himself this again, 'Why me?'

* * *

**Outside of school sometime later**

After the day was over Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were outside on a table under an umbrella.

"Yukari I got something for you," Tsukune said as he handed her a pair of gloves and she took it from him.

"You got me a pair of gloves?" she asked while looking at the pair in her hands in confusion and the brunette chuckled.

"Try them on." he said and she put them on like so, "Now try snapping your right finger."

She does so and all of a sudden a small ball of fire appeared above the tip of her finger surprising the three females and it disappeared.

"Tsukune was... was that...?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yup, that was fire magic like mine." he said as he brought out a fireball on his finger as well.

"Why would you give these to me?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's simple Yukari, after you apologized to all the students that you pulled pranks on you proved to me that you can be responsible mature and I can see the potential inside of you. I started practicing magic since I was ten years old and I'm willing to teach you how to use it like me to protect those who are worth protecting."

She pulled him in a tight hug again, "Thank you Tsukune!" she thanked him gleefully, "I promise I'll be the best student that you have ever taught! You won't be sorry!"

Tsukune then looked to the sky smiling, 'Mom, Mr. Estheim, I'm going to pass your teachings onto her and I'm sure you're okay with that.'

She then looked up to the brunette, suddenly the image of his mother's face appeared on his before her very eyes startling her.

"Kyaa!" she squeaked as she got off of Tsukune making him look at her in confusion.

"Yukari, is everything okay?" he asked her as the image disappeared.

"Umm..., yeah." she said nervously and then put up the biggest smile she has ever shown, "Everything's fine!" Though the look of confusion was still on his face, he just shrugged and smiled gently glad to see everything's fine.

But it's not so fine as Moka and Kurumu had look of shocks on their faces to see the pink haired woman's face appeared before them.

"Moka-san..." Kurumu whispered to her nervously while pointing at Tsukune, "Did that just happen?" and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah." she answered her, it would seem that Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari are going to ask Tsukune some questions, but that is a story for another time.

* * *

**Okay so far these chapters are getting a little harder and harder every time I type them up, but I'm so glad I'm done with this one. It's so freaking long! Everyone I just wanted to apologize again for not making this chapter sooner and I'll try to make the next one as soon as I can. And thank you for reading it, I'll see ya soon! And Happy New Year everyone!**


	9. Goal plus Hero

**Hey so here's chapter 9 I'm sorry to keep you all waiting and thanks for putting it up for the last couple of weeks. Now this is one chapter I had difficult working with I'll tell you what! Oh and about the suggestions for the Newspaper Club going to Gran Pulse I'll be working on it for the Witch's Knoll Arc. Anyway I just want to say thanks for viewing!**

**Author's Note: This chapter is not based on any chapters in the manga and there will be OC characters in this story from time to time and if you like it then give this story a good review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Goal + Hero's Will**

**Yokai Academy Forest**

It was a sunny Sunday at noon and Tsukune and Yukari were in the forest training, he watched her cast **FIRE **out of her left hand from her glove attacking the head of a wooden dummy that the brunette set up.

"Nice head shot Yukari." he said to her examining the burnt head being hit many times, until it turned to ashes.

"Thanks!" she said with pride while holding up a V sign with her fingers and smiling.

It had been a couple of days since Tsukune decided to teach Yukari the same magic he uses and she's quite the quick learner. With the help of the manadrive gloves that the high-ranking Sanctum forces use for protection it's kind of like using l'Cie magic, and so far she has learned **FIRE, BLIZZARD, THUNDER, WATER, AERO, **and **CURE**. Although it's a good start, one must eat to fill up their stamina after using magic too many times.

She fell on her bottom from exhaustion, her stomach was growling, and her cheeks were a tint of pink of embarrassment from hunger.

"You're hungry huh?" he asked while smiling and she nodded while lowering her head down as her hat covered her face, "Don't worry I was the same when I was younger." that made Yukari feel better as he handed her a pink bento box and a pair of chopsticks.

"Is this for me?" she asked him and he nodded, and as she took the lid off her eyes widen in excitement to see what's inside of it. On one side there are three small rice balls shaped in the heads of moogles dyed in food coloring with a ball-shaped sausage for nose, small thin seaweed for eyes, tiny triangular pink ham on each rice ears, and red cherries with their stems attached above their heads for their red ball of fur floating above their heads. On the other side there are grilled teriyaki salmon strips with sesame seeds on top, sauteed onions, and mushrooms. Coleslaw mixed with shredded red and green cabbage, carrots, radish, sesame seed, and coated in his homemade dressing. And some sliced apples, cherries, and strawberries too.

"Wow! This looks yummy! And cute!" she squealed as she observed a moogle rice ball head and then clasped her hands together, "Itadakimasu!" she shouted as she grabbed one rice ball with her chopsticks and took a bite, her eyes widen in joy as her taste buds went to heaven from tasting the deliciousness of this delicacy that he made.

"Wow..." she whispered while tears of joy were coming out of her eyes and a bright holy light shined above her head, "This is the most delicious food I have ever tasted in my entire life." the brunette chuckled at her praise as she continued eating.

"Well I'm glad that you liked it Yukari-chan." he said while staring at his blue bento box with a grim look on his face. He remembered Moka's inner self wanting to challenge him, she told him to watch out for her outer self and now she wants to fight him? How can he fight her while protecting her at the same time?

"Like it? I love it! You're a great cook Tsukune-kun! You should-!" she stopped to notice him looking a little down, "What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune knew he couldn't keep it to himself from her, to him she's like a little sister who couldn't help but worry for her older brother, and she would always listen to his problems.

"Well, it's just that I'm worried about the other day when Moka's inner self has asked me to fight her." he explained to her and she nodded understanding his situation.

"You don't want to hurt her right?" he nodded in response, "Well I'm glad you feel that way I don't want to see Moka-san getting hurt too." he smiled softly at the young witch, he was glad that she saw his point of view. The pink haired Moka is a sweet gentle girl and even though she sucked his blood like almost everyday and her inner self is quite the opposite of her outer self, she's still a good person vampire or not.

"Why don't you go try talking to her?" Yukari asked him, "I mean Moka-san told me about all the nice things you've done for her, and if you try to reason with her other self maybe she'll reconsider, and I'll be there to support you. You did allow her to suck your blood after all."

'Don't remind me.' he groaned mentally as he rubbed his neck remembering getting his blood sucked too many times, but maybe Yukari is onto something and he should take her advice.

"Well let's hope that's the case, thanks Yukari-chan." Yukari smiled at his expression of gratitude and continued eating her lunch while the brunette began eating his.

* * *

**Newspaper Clubroom**

After training was over Tsukune and Yukari were at the clubroom as they both confront Moka about about her inner self wanting to fight Tsukune and told her that he doesn't want to fight her. She understood how he feels, but she shook her head.

"She won't take no for an answer." Moka said sadly making Tsukune and Yukari sigh as they both knew Moka's other self wouldn't let him off that easy, "I tried talking her out of it, but she told me that it would go against our vampire pride."

'Pride?' he questioned in thought.

"For us vampires we are considered the most powerful S-class monsters among others, and like my other self said the other day we vampires pride ourselves on our great strength in our battles." he nodded listening to her vampire culture once again.

"She knows that you care about both of us and she may not show it but she considers you as a friend and wishes to fight by your side." she continued.

This made Tsukune's eyes widen and he asked, "She does?"

"Yes," she answered him, "and she really wanted to test your strength to see if yours is the equivalent of an S-class vampire or not." she then grabbed his right hand with both of hers, held it up between herself and Tsukune, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me while you're fighting my other self Tsukune," she said with an assuring smile, "I'll be okay and you can always heal me if I ever get hurt and she and I know that you're very strong. Just consider this as a favor for her, I mean you've done all the nice things for me and now you can do this one nice thing for her."

"Moka..." Tsukune said feeling his confidence boosted by her words and he can tell that she's being serious about this while Yukari tugged his pants, he looked down to see her nod in approval, and then turned back to the pinkette. It would seem that he's going to fight Moka after all, and if it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she will get. Besides he has seen her take down Saizou and the lizardman with her kicks and she's without a doubt powerful.

"I understand Moka," he said to her, "and to be honest I really don't want to fight either of you, but if what she says about vampires being strong which I know is true, then I'll gladly accept her challenge without holding back. I promised her that I'll protect you and if I have to fight her to prove that I'm strong enough to do so, then so be it."

Moka's face brightened to see his determination while her Rosary flashed again with satisfaction, it seems to be that Inner Moka's wish has been granted.

"Hmph, it looks like it has been decided." Inner Moka smiled.

"So when and where is the fight going to be held?" Tsukune asked the pinkette.

"Tell him tomorrow at the school gym at dawn." Inner told her outer self.

"Tomorrow at sunrise at the gym." Moka told the brunette which took him by surprise.

"Tomorrow?" she nodded and the brunette closed his eyes and sighed, "All right, tomorrow it is." and with that he walked out of the room, that is until his hand was caught by Moka's and he turned around to look at the pinkette.

"Umm... Tsukune? Do you think you could let me...?" she asked with a light blush on her face and he recognized it, hunger.

"Sure." he said with a sigh as he opened his collar to reveal his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune!" she happily thanked the brunette and placed her face near his neck.

**CHUU! **She sunk her fangs into his neck sucking out his blood while the brunette kept his mouth closed from the pain from her fangs in his neck and as soon as she's done she had a look of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just your blood is really good and I forgot to eat lunch." Moka told him.

"It's okay Moka, you need blood for vitamins, just make sure you don't forget to eat okay?" Tsukune asked her.

"Yes Farron-Sensei!" she saluted the brunette making the brunette chuckle for calling him sensei.

"That's Meanie Farron-Sensei to you!" making her giggle as she remembered that he told her that he once called his aunt 'Meanie Miss Farron', "just make sure you do all your homework it's due this Friday." he jokingly said to her, "Same goes to you Sendo-san." and she giggled along with the pinkette.

As soon as Tsukune leave, Moka and Yukari calmed down and the young witch tugged the pinkette's skirt getting her attention, "Is this really okay Moka-san?" Yukari asked, "I don't want to see the two of you fighting each other."

Moka smiled softly at the young witch's concern and pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay Yukari-chan, and like me and my other self told him he can always heal me if we ever get hurt." that made Yukari feel a lot better as she smiled and hugged back.

* * *

**Yokai Academy Forest 3 hours later**

Tsukune is training in the forest by himself by throwing punches and kicks in the air, wearing nothing but a gray sweatshirt and matching pants, a black weighted vest on his upper body, bands on his wrists, and on his ankles. He's been using the same moves for three hours sweating and panting from the training he's been enduring.

Tsukune stopped for a moment as he put his hands on his knees taking a moment to breath. He then walked towards a wooden bucket with a lid covering it and a towel sitting on a tree stump. He opened it to see a wooden ladle dipped in the water, he scooped some up to splash his face with it, wiped it off with the towel to get some sweat off, and took another to quenching his thirst.

"Well Mom," he said as he sat on the stump and looked up to the sky, "tomorrow I'm going to be fighting Moka." But then a thought occurred to him, "Say, if l'Cie are monsters what class would you consider them to be? I'm thinking S-class because you, Uncle Snow, Aunt Serah, Mr. Estheim, Mr. Katzroy, Ms. Fang, and Vanille saved Cocoon and all the citizens living in it, I mean you guys are heroes. And it made me feel proud to have you as my family and friends, that's the reason why I want to be strong like you guys." he closed his eyes as he started to remember his request to his mother five years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback 5 years ago New Bodhum beach**_

_A ten year old Tsukune Farron and a twenty-six year old Lightning were walking on the beach and for some reason her son wanted to talk to her about something, something important._

"_So what is it important that you want to talk about?" she asked her son and she stopped to see him come to a halt as he turned around, got on his knees, and bowed in front of her._

"_Please Mom!" he exclaimed to her making her eyes widen in surprise to see him in that position, "Please train me to become strong like you!"_

_She was shocked to hear this as she got on her knees and put her hands on his shoulder._

"_Tsukune, please raise your head." Lightning said to her son and he does so as she made eye contact with him straight on, "Why are you asking me to become strong?" she asked him and he looked down with his hair covering his eyes._

"_Well, after hearing everyone saying what great heroes you and Uncle Snow were, I was jealous of the two of you." her eyes widen in surprise to hear him say that, "Both of you had the courage to try to save Aunt Serah when she was captured by a fal'cie and the two of you were both fighting for a goal and what you believe in. But I... I don't have anything like that." he choked up as tears were pouring down his face._

_Lightning's face sadden to see her son very sad as she wiped his tears away and pulled him into a hug to comfort him. But when she saw him got on his knees and bowed down she can see the determination within him, she has taught him Math, Cocoon, English, Japanese, Science, History, and even Physical Education. But not once she has ever taught him how to fight like she did in the past and knowing him if she won't give him a chance then he won't find something worth fighting for._

"_All right, but are you sure about this? Because there is no guarantee that I'll go soft on you." she said to him and he made eye contact with her again and nodded._

"_I do, I want to be strong like you and Uncle Snow, the two of you had your goals and I want to find mine." he said and she nodded understanding his reason for this is his decision._

"_All right, but from this point on training will be your... No, rather our goal for the time being. And after this go find friends who are worth protecting and don't let anyone steal it." she said to him and then put her arms on his shoulders. "Face forward, don't let fear stop you, and put your life on the line in any battle do you understand?"_

"_Yes." he nodded and they both hugged again, it would seem to be that they have a lot of work to do._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Tsukune's eyes opened and his face turned into a serious look of determination as he grabbed something behind the bucket, it was two pairs of glove and shoe weights as he immediately put the gloves on his hands and the shoe weights on his shoes.

He struggled to get back up again with the weights slowing him down, but he bypassed it as he started punching and kicking again much faster than before.

An hour later Tsukune is sweating and panting real harder than before as his arms were hanging from the punches and kicks he threw many times. He looked around to see many broken trees resulted from him attacking them. He then looked at one in front of him, despite his exhausted state, he used his final breath to run towards it, screamed while holding up a fist putting what's left of his power in it, and finally...

**SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

He punched the tree and it flew crashing into two more behind it, leaving the brunette happy as he was out of breath, his cheeks turned red, his throat was dry, his forehead was burning, and then he fell backwards only for someone to catch him before he hits the ground.

He was exhausted as his vision was starting to get blurry to make out who the person was who caught him, all he could see was that it was a female who had long black hair and blue eyes and behind her were two shadowy figures and it looked like they were wearing black ninja suits. And finally he closed his eyes as everything else turned white.

* * *

**New Bodhum Beach**

Tsukune appeared back home in New Bodhum as he took off his shoes and walked on the beach enjoying the breeze and the scenery, that is until he saw a figure a couple of feet in front of him which is Serah Farron.

"Aunt Serah?" he asked now noticing her very angry look on her face with both of her hands behind her back.

"You have some nerve for challenging Moka-chan to a fight young man!" Serah said angrily, she knows about Moka-chan since Tsukune wrote to his family every once in a while and from what she has heard about her is that she's a very nice and polite girl and he can understand that she's very upset about him fighting her.

"You've met DEATH before, well this is his son DEATH II and he's dying to hurt you!" she said as she brought out another big paper fan bigger than the last holding it with two hands that says 'DEATH II.'

"Wait! Aunt Serah I can explain!" Tsukune while waving his hands in front of him in defense and she put her fan down for a moment.

"I'm listening." she said calming down before he began running and she chased after him holding the fan up in trying to attack him.

"You can run but you can't hide forever! I'm going to hunt you down until you receive your punishment!" she shouted at her nephew as she slammed the fan down behind him and he jumped a bit while still running from her wrath. She tried again, this time to his left and he jumped to the right and she slammed again to her right and he jumped to the left.

He kept on running until he stopped to see her appear right before him and held her fan up high.

"Any last words nephew?" she asked him and he pointed his finger at her.

"How did you...?" he asked as he looked from behind and she appeared right behind him and was about to slam the fan on his head until...

* * *

**Tsukune's room**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tsukune screamed as he woke up from the nightmare as he looked around to see that he's back in his room.

"What...? How did I...?" the brunette asked in confusion of how he got back in his room, one minute he was training in the forest and the next he ends up back here on his bed in the room. He tried to remember what happened last night by closing his eyes and all he could remember was getting a fever and he touched his forehead to feel that it's gone, but then he heard a buzzing noise as he looked at his clock saying 5:30 right now. And his fight with Inner Moka doesn't start until sunrise, which is less than 30 minutes.

And so he immediately got up, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on a clean uniform, ate breakfast, and walked out.

* * *

**School gym entrance**

Moka was the first person to get there, Yukari was second, and Kurumu was third as the three waited for Tsukune for the match that Inner Moka has been waiting for. And their faces brightened up to see the brunette finally made it as he ran down the path.

"Hey, sorry for being late." he apologized to them and they all shook their heads.

"No, you weren't late," Moka told him, "we just got here a little early waiting for you." Yukari and Kurumu nodded agreeing with her.

"I see." he said and then suddenly Kurumu grabbed and pressed his face against her chest again.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun," she cooed, "I just know that you'll beat Moka's other self, but if you ever get hurt you can always ask me to heal you." Tsukune tried to pry his face off of Kurumu's chest again and Moka helped him to do so while glaring daggers at the bluenette for suffocating him.

**CLUNK! **A washtub then hit her head and the brunette was free from her grip thanks to the young witch.

"What can you do?!" Yukari yelled at the succubus, "You don't even know how to use **CURE** like me and Tsukune-kun!"

"Oh yeah?!" Kurumu glared at her.

"Yeah!" the witch retorted right back at her.

"That's enough!" Tsukune shouted startling the two, "I've about had it with your mischief! You two should be ashamed of yourselves for behaving like this! You should know better!" he then crossed his arms, "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two were taken back by his scolding and they've decided to shake hands and bowed in front of him.

"We're sorry Tsukune, we won't make you angry ever again, and we promise we'll be good from now on." they both said in sync.

"All right, that's a promise! Now it's time for the both of you to go back home!" he told the two and they both looked at him in shock.

"Eh?! Why?!" they both asked in unison wanting to know why they won't stay and watch the fight.

"Because, I-" he was interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder which belonged to Moka.

"Tsukune, don't be so hard on them." Moka said to him, "They've learned their lesson so please let them stay okay?"

"Fine," he said giving in before giving the two a stern look, "but after this you two better pay attention to class, get your homework done, and eat healthy. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" they both saluted to him.

"All right then." he said and turned to Moka and put his hand on her Rosary, "Shall I bring her out now?" he asked her.

Moka nodded with a smile and he pulled it off as everyone stared in awe at her transformation as the pinkette is transforming into her vampire self.

"I see you've decided to accept my request." the silverette smirked and he nodded while putting her Rosary in his pants pocket.

"Yes, but just so you know that after this is over you will never challenge me again, I don't want to hurt you and the other Moka." he said to the silver haired vampire.

Moka narrowed her eyes and frowned a little before turning into a smile, "Very well then, but after this whenever you're in an intense fight promise me that you will bring me out to join you."

"That's a promise." he agreed to her terms and they both headed inside the gym. As they got there Kurumu and Yukari stepped into the sidelines while Tsukune and Moka were in the center giving each other some distance and they both did some quick stretches before they start.

"Kurumu would you do the honors?" Tsukune asked the bluenette before he shifted his paradigm to commando.

"Yeah, of course." she nodded to the brunette. The two finished their warm-ups before they both took off their jackets and took fighting stances waiting for Kurumu to start the fight as she raised her hand up high and held it up waiting for their battle to start.

"So what are the rules for this fight?" he asked her and she smirked.

"We fight with hand to hand combat punches and kicks only, weapons and magic are prohibited." the brunette nodded in agreement, "And we keep fighting until one of us gives up or if you die you lose." this shocked Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari seeing that she's very serious about this before a grin appeared on his face.

"Bring it on." he said making the silverette smirk at his determination, while Kurumu and Yukari looked at him in shock. He's challenging an S-class vampire! Does he even know what he's getting into? But then again he's pretty strong himself, so they shouldn't worry and let him fight.

The two were staring at each other as Tsukune was clenching his fists real tight. Moka who was smirking to see the seriousness on his face was telling her that he won't hold back, oh how she waited for this moment to fight such a worthy opponent, even if he is human. Tsukune looked at her face so calm thinking that she's really strong meaning that he shouldn't underestimate her and using everything he has got, because she won't hold back. Three seconds have passed and the two narrowed their eyes while Kurumu saw the tension between the two of them telling her that they're ready.

"Hajime!" Kurumu shouted as she brought down her hand and in a split second the two fighters clashed with Moka's leg blocking Tsukune's punch, it was so powerful that a shock wave was created surrounding the two, Kurumu and Yukari skidded back a bit from the wave, and watched the two in awe to see them finally engaging in combat against each other.

Seeing an opening Tsukune delivered a left hook to her face and threw a couple of more punches to her stomach this time making her take a couple of steps back and performed a roundhouse kick to the right side of her head real hard, but she recovered immediately and she faced him with a smirk as a small bruise was on her face and a little blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"Not bad," Moka said before wiping the blood off her face, "but not good enough!" the silverette charged to kick him in the chest, but the brunette blocked it with his arms and was sent flying before he skidded his feet to the floor.

Tsukune cracked his knuckles and glared at Moka dead on to see her with crossed arms with a smug smile, he balled his hand into a fist and charged again to jump and kick aiming at her feet before she jumped, flipped over him, and landed gracefully. As the silverette turned around the brunette punched her face to send her flying to a wall. The brunette ran towards her, but the silverette jumped back a bit to dodge him, but what she didn't expect was that he jumped from the ground and bounced off the wall to kick her upper chest. But she flipped backwards before he ran and kicked her chin up with his leg up high and then he attempted to punch her but she grabbed it with both hands.

"You're good," Moka said before she kneed the brunette in the gut making him cough and stagger in pain, "but I'm better." she finished with a front kick to his chest and he skidded back. She charged to kick him again, but he saw it coming and ducked before slamming his fist into her stomach making her fly to the center of the gym, he jumped and launched off the wall to land his feet on her stomach before being slammed to the ground and floating in mid air and gritted her teeth in pain from the blow he inflicted. As Tsukune launches off of her Moka grabbed his foot stood up and threw him back to the floor.

But Tsukune landed with both hands on the floor and launched off of it to kick her again, but the silverette caught both feet as she took the chance to hold him up in the air, spun him around three times, and throw him to a wall. He lands there, with his right leg outstretched, left leg under him, his right hand in front, and left hand behind while a small shock wave surrounded him. It's like he's sticking on the wall with no tricks.

Meanwhile Kurumu and Yukari were staring in amazement to see the two fighters giving each other the fight of a lifetime covered in small bruises and a little bit of blood.

"Wow..." Yukari said seeing her crushes clashing each other, "Those two are really strong."

Kurumu didn't say anything as she was speechless to see her destined one trading blows to an S-class vampire and all she did was nod.

Tsukune then moved his right foot to launch off the wall and flew to Moka and she was ready to kick the brunette, but he saw it coming and dodged it as he grabbed her by the neck, running while dragging her on the ground and threw her in mid-air. The brunette stopped for a moment to see her floating, he jumped up to deliver an axe kick to her stomach, and she hurled down to crash into the ground forming a small crater.

Tsukune landed on his knees and feet and looked back to see Moka lying on her back, but to his shock she got up and her left arm seems to be broken before she snapped it back into it's place.

"Just what I'd expect from the Young Thunder," Moka said with a smirk, "this fight is getting interesting, but I'm afraid this is far from over, because I'm about to make you learn your place!" the brunette's eyes narrowed getting ready for round 2.

"Then come get me." Tsukune declared motioning his hand and she does so. The silverette charged at him throwing a couple of kicks at him and he managed to dodge them before he took a step back.

The brunette then charged at her with a punch, but the silverette swat it aside as she does a roundhouse kick, but he got down and performed a sweep kick, but she jumped over it and flipped backwards. Tsukune then attacked at her with a frontal kick, but Moka blocked it with hers instead, and they both jumped back to give each other some distance. She then ran towards him again and jumped with a side kick, but he managed to grab her leg and skidded back a bit before he threw her up in the air but made one mistake, she flipped over him and kicked his head from behind before he flew across the floor to fall flat on his face, and he slowly got back up and wiped the blood dripping from his nose.

"Come now, I know you can do better than that." Moka said to him.

"You're right," Tsukune said turning around before taking a fighting stance again, "because it's not over until it's over."

"Well spoken." she smirked and they both charged at each other again as the silverette aimed to kick the left side of the brunette's chest, but he blocked it and skidded back a little, she then ran and performed a frontal kick but he ducked and flipped backwards, but what he didn't see coming was the reverse roundhouse kick sending him flying to a wall and fell to the ground. Tsukune then slowly got up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead while panting.

"Not bad." he smiled before he charged again attempting to punch her, but she dodged it and grabbed his wrist twisting it a little and he kept his mouth shut preventing himself from screaming in pain, she then threw him into the ground still holding his wrist, and wrapped her leg around his right arm as her foot was near his neck and he grabbed it with his left hand struggling to get it off.

"I believe this match is over." Moka declared with a victorious smirk, "Submit now and I promise that I'll make your defeat easy." it was rather disappointing that this had to end, but in the end it was worth it, because she got to see how strong he is to put up a fight against a vampire herself, for he showed great strength, speed, and skill.

"Not a chance," he said before silverette raised a confused brow at the grinning brunette, "because if I lose now, then my mother will kick my ass." Moka narrowed her eyes at his attitude, does he really want to die at the hands of a vampire so badly? But he might have a plan and this could be interesting. This cause Kurumu and Yukari to worry as the bluenette was clenching onto her skirt and wanting to attack Moka if she finishes off Tsukune, but she doesn't want to interfere especially when there's a vampire involve, so all she could do was believe in him. And Yukari she doesn't want to continue seeing the two fight any longer, she cares about them both, but she feared that if she interfered with this fight then it would only make things worse.

"Very well then." she said releasing his arm, then she cartwheeled over him with her hands on his chest before she picked him up, and then did a reverse roundhouse kick again making him fall and stumble backwards.

"If you want to die that badly, so be it." Moka raised her leg up and slammed it down to hit him and he rolled to dodge it before he got up. She then did another reverse roundhouse kick again making him take a couple of steps back until he hit a wall behind him. Seeing a chance that he's trapped she ran and slammed her foot onto his chest pinning him against the wall and he grabbed her leg with both hands struggling to get it off of him.

"I'll give you one last chance," she suggested to him again while pressing her foot even harder making him groan in pain, "give up now and I'll let you live." That was rather disappointing all he did was dodge her kicks and now he's pinned on the wall and the least he could do is try to fight back. But seeing the state he's in this fight is over and victory is now hers.

Kurumu and Yukari had looks of shock and horror on their faces to see him pinned against the wall, if he continues fighting her then he will die by her hands and they will break down in tears at the sight. So the best thing for him to do is give up.

"Tsukune, please submit!" Kurumu cried to him with tears in her eyes, "You did your best! Just stop fighting! I don't want you to die! Please!"

"She's right! Please stop fighting and let Moka-san win!" Yukari yelled at him, "We don't care if you're strong or not! We just want you alive!"

And as for Tsukune, he didn't bother listen to Kurumu and Yukari's pleads, as he was in between a rock and a hard place, if he gave up now then he won't prove to Moka that he's worthy to protect her other self and he won't prove himself that he can't protect others if he doesn't defeat her. And if he doesn't she'll finish him off. He can't break the rules because it would only agitate Moka's inner self and not to mention it won't be a fair fight. So the question is what can he do in a situation like this? It was then he remembered something from his uncle's words years ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Leabreau's bar five years ago**_

_Tsukune and Snow were sitting at the bar on the counter as the young boy was drinking orange juice from a glass, while his uncle was drinking beer from a mug courtesy of Leabreau herself. And after Tsukune told him that his mom is going to train him to become strong, surprised he spat his drink out and onto the counter and on Leabreau's new shoes and boy was she pissed as she wiped the stuff off._

"_You want Lightning to train you to become strong like her?" he asked him and he nodded, "What the heck! Why didn't you ask me? I'm strong too, and you know I wouldn't say no to my Mini-man!" he ruffled his nephew's hair making him laugh._

"_Hey cut it out Uncle! You're messing up my hair!" he said making him stop and the blonde man got an idea._

"_Then how about this? Whenever Lightning doesn't have time to help you you can come to me for help deal?" he asked him sticking out his hand to him and he took it._

"_Deal!" he said shaking it._

"_And if you want to be strong like me and your mother then you gotta have goals like a hero and there are three rules of the 'Hero's Will'."_

"_The 'Hero's Will?'" he asked his uncle._

"_Yup, Rule #1: Never give up, even if you're in a pinch you must find a way to overcome your battles." he said making him nod._

"_Rule #2: Find those who are worth protecting and protect them however you can." Leabreau smiled in approval to see him giving advice to his nephew like a good father would to his son._

"_And Rule #3: Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honor." he concluded stunning the young brunette._

"_So what do you say Tsukune? Can you do it? Can you follow the 'Hero's Will?'" he asked him and he thought for a moment before he nodded his head rapidly making the blonde man laugh. "All right, just don't tell your mother on me okay?" Tsukune nodded again and they continued drinking._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Tsukune's eyes widen at the memory before he smiled and the silverette raised a confused brow to see him smile suddenly.

"I'm not giving up," the brunette said making the vampire eyes widen in surprise, "because that's what heroes do and heroes never give up! Even in a pinch like this!" she shrugged knowing where this is going.

"It's your funeral... Mr. Hero." Moka let go of him and did a roundhouse kick again and instead hit the wall making a hole, he dodged it as he tuck and roll from her kick and he stood up before looking at her with a grin on his face while raising his fists up.

"I'm not going to die yet, because I have something that you don't." he said as he shifted his right leg away and left crouching getting ready to charge at the silverette once more.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"It's called the 'Hero's Will'," he said while tightening his fists getting ready for round 3, "and if I want to be a hero I need to have dreams and honor, so let's settle this once and for all."

Moka was silent for a moment as she stared at the brunette, never in her life has she seen someone fight who was determined to defeat a vampire with honor. Of course if he wanted to he could have brought out his weapon and use magic attacks as a last resort, but he didn't, he just followed the rules and fight with everything he's got. Regardless if he still wishes to continue so be it, but she cannot allow him to win, she does not care if he fights or die with honor, she's a strong S-class monster, and she cannot lose in a fight like this.

"Let's." Moka said taking the same stance he's doing and they both waited for the moment to strike. A couple of seconds later they both narrowed their eyes to each other until a single bead of sweat from the brunette dropped to the floor and they both charged at each other.

They both exchanged a couple of kicks to each other and as resulted they collided whenever they try to hit each other. The brunette then saw an opening to her face and he punched with his left, threw a couple of jabs to her stomach, and a strong uppercut to her face as she stumbled and fell backwards making her eyes widen in shock.

'What is this?' she asked in thought while getting up and wiping more blood off her mouth, 'He's getting better all of a sudden. Could it be that this 'Hero's Will' is nothing more than a morale booster?' she narrowed her eyes before a smirk was present as things are about to become more interesting, it looks like this fight isn't going to be over soon.

He charged at her again performing a reverse roundhouse kick and she did a butterfly kick to dodge it spinning her body in the air, landed on her feet in front of him, attempted a sweep kick at his feet, and the brunette jumped back. Tsukune then kicked her in the face and before she got up he kicked her in the stomach making her step back and stagger a bit. The silverette recovered quickly and then jumped to use a scissor kick and the brunette blocked them, as soon as she landed on her feet she did a side kick and he blocked it again, and finally she did another reverse roundhouse kick, and he blocked it with his right arm.

They stopped for a moment to take a breather while making eye contact with each other.

"It seems to be that this so called 'Hero's Will' is just a morale booster," she stated, "you should have used it when I had you pinned."

"It just slipped my mind," he argued, "I saw how far I went without it and now I'm using it."

"Then let's continue." she said as they both took their positions and charged at each other again.

Moka threw a couple of side kicks, but he blocked every single one of them until he grabbed her left leg, and kicked her stomach hard three times making her eyes widen and cough up blood. Tsukune then did a quick jab to her face and a sweep kick forcing her to perform another butterfly kick over him, she landed on her feet, turned around, and attempted another side kick and as expected he blocked it. And finally he delivered another punch to her face making her stagger and held her face in pain. It looks like she has met her match as she looked up to see him cross his arms and smile.

"In honor of Snow Villiers leader of NORA the heroes always win!" Tsukune shouted as he jumped up real high while balling his right hand into a fist. 'When I come back home I'll have to thank Uncle Snow for teaching me his ultimate move.' he said in his thoughts as he was ready to bring out the coup de grace.

**SOVEREIGN FIST! **Tsukune roared before he came down like a meteor hitting the earth.

Her eyes widen as she saw the incoming attack before smiling as she positioned her right leg behind her, "No, I'm afraid this fight is far from over, because I'm about to make you learn your place!" Moka yelled as she put much power into her right leg glowing with a dark aura surrounding it and swung it to kick it upwards towards the fist.

When their powerful attacks collided, everything went silent for a moment before an explosion engulfed the two sending a shock wave much bigger than the last one throughout the entire gym floor and Kurumu and Yukari skidded from the wave until they were flown and hit the wall. Ten seconds later it stopped and the succubus and the witch fell on their knees and they looked up slowly to see a crater surrounding them both as they were both standing, sweating, and panting until they both fell to the floor. The brunette winced before he held his right arm and the silverette held her right leg from the damage they both inflicted from their ultimate attacks.

Tsukune's right arm is in the worst shape of his life after using **SOVEREIGN FIST **to her powerful kick attack his arm felt like it just got attacked one too many times that he's not even sure if his **CURE **spells can help it heal. He looked at the silverette, aside from Lightning, Snow, and Hope who can match his l'Cie powers she's one of those who can match against his strength alone, but then again she's an S-class vampire herself for they rely on strength as their weapons.

And as for Moka her right leg is in no better shape and never in her life has she ever felt pain like this after using her powerful kick against his powerful fist. She winced in pain quietly and thankfully everyone in the room didn't hear it, because it would go against her pride to show weakness even in their bad condition. She eyed the human for a moment, she was not pleased that he didn't use the 'Hero's Will' in the first place, but decided not to hold it against him as she was sure that he regretted it and if he didn't use it then it's probably his way to show that he cares for her and her outer self. He gave her the greatest fight of a lifetime which made her very satisfied.

It was then that the both fighters have reached an impasse, both of their bodies were seriously in a world of hurt, covered in bruises after trading blows to each other many times, their limbs are severely damaged that it would take days to heal, and they're both really exhausted as they are in no condition to continue their fight. So to save themselves the trouble they both closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and said one thing.

"It's a draw." they both said in unison before they open their eyes wide in surprise to hear what they both said at the same time. And after a moment of silence they both smiled and chuckled while Kurumu and Yukari's had confused looks on their faces to see them laugh despite their injuries after they tried to kill each other.

Tsukune then got up and walk towards her and reached out his hand to her to help her up, and she took it as she got up despite her right leg still damaged and stood still not showing any weakness.

"I must say you are quite the fighter Tsukune, never in my life have I fought such a worthy opponent." Tsukune smiled from the silverette's compliment.

"Thank you, but you are strong as well, I haven't fought someone so strong since I got here and I was a fool for not accepting your challenge in the first place." Moka shook her head at that remark.

"No you weren't, you were a true friend to my sentimental self for you've done many nice things for in a selfless act." she explained to him, "And as for me you didn't even bother holding back when you fought me with all your might without the breaking the rules. You are a fighter who fights with honor and skills, and you would have been a great hero." he scratched his right cheek in embarrassment to hear that.

"Yeah... well... it... it wouldn't be fair to you if I did broke them." Tsukune explained to her, "In the other fights I only brought them out through anger and hate. And I'm not angry nor have any hatred towards you."

"Are you implying that you're in love me?" Moka asked making his eyes widen and a blush and speechless for a moment making the silverette smirk in amusement while Kurumu was gritting her teeth in anger at that question she asked him and Yukari was looking at the peeved succubus with a cheeky smile to see her angry.

"Just kidding, but I just want to say thank you for the greatest fight in my life, and as promised I won't fight you ever again." making him nod in approval.

"And in exchange I promise that the next time I'm in a fight, you will be included and I'll protect you and Outer Moka with my life. After all, I consider you both as my friends." he said sticking out his left hand to her surprising her a bit before a smile came onto her face.

"Indeed considering how powerful you and I are Tsukune Farron, and if we work together we will be unstoppable." Moka said as she shook it.

"That's good to know." he said smiling while he handed her the Rosary and she snatched it from his hand, "One more thing before you go." he changed his paradigm to Medic, raised his hand up, and cast **CURAGA** letting a big ball of blue light fly up in the air before it split and showering them covered in light, the injuries all over their bodies are starting to fade as well as the ones on their broken limbs. While they were getting their wounds healed she stared at the brunette for a moment she'd never imagine a person like him would match his strength and then a small tint of blush appeared on her face and as she realized this she fought it away. And then all of a sudden the image of his mother appeared over him before her surprising her a bit, she was going to say something but decided to keep quiet.

"Okay our limbs should be better now," Tsukune said to her, "I'll try moving mine." and he swung it around with ease as if it wasn't damaged in the first place, "Okay now you." she swung her leg back and kicked it in the air before letting it down, then she looked at the brunette while crossing her arms before a grin came onto her face.

"You never cease to amaze me," she complimented him, "and until you are involved in another fight we shall meet again." she put her Rosary back on her choker and the pink-haired Moka was back as she fell unconscious and Tsukune caught her before she fell backwards.

Tsukune smiled softly at the pinkette and declared himself this, "I promise I'll protect you, Kurumu, and Yukari with my life, because that is my goal and I won't let anything happen to any of you." a smile was present on her face almost like she can hear him clearly.

"Impressive." a female voice said as Tsukune turned his heads toward a tall long black haired girl tied in a ponytail with blue eyes walking towards them while smiling. She wears a kendo uniform, has a nice slim figure, and her breasts almost as big as Kurumu's, but what really caught his attention was a long katana she carries on her left hand.

Behind her were two female twin sisters donning the same uniform as her, both with yellow eyes and short sleek bob hairstyles but with different colors, the one on the left has golden blonde hair, and the one on the right has silver.

"I'm surprised that you didn't even use your true form Young Thunder," the female swordsman continued making the brunette tensed to hear her call him his nickname, "still though, never in my life have I ever seen such fighting skills from two powerful creatures, an S-class vampire, and I'm not really sure what you are, but in my opinion I would like to believe that you're equivalent to S-class."

It was then Tsukune eyed them for a moment to see if these students are dangerous or not, but then it occurred to him as he finally remembered what happened last night.

* * *

**And cut! I made this female swordsman OC a somewhat Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi like character from Fairy Tail she's strong, angry-like, and deadly, but a very nice person. And as for the twins I made them both Ranmao like characters from Kuroshitsuji. Don't worry I'll try and make the next chapter as soon as possible**, **and it makes me really happy that you all read this because it's interesting thank you for your patronage.**


	10. Challenge plus Rival plus Omake

**And here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting, and I know this is rather short, but here it is as promised. And be honest with me, what do you think the two genres for this story are? PM me thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Challenge + Rival + Omake**

**School Gym**

Tsukune was challenged by Moka's inner self and it resulted in a draw. After the fight a raven-haired girl carrying a sword and twin sisters behind her confronted Tsukune. He eyed them for a moment to see if they are dangerous or not, but then it occurred to him as he finally remembered what happened last night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As the raven haired girl placed his head on her lap she placed her hand on his head, her eyes widen in shock to feel that it's burning up, and she turned to the ninjas behind her._

"_He has a fever! Yoko get the bucket of water immediately!" the raven haired ordered the one and she nodded doing what she's told as she ran to the bucket, grabbed it, and returned in less than a second._

"_Tsukiko, prepare the herbs!" she ordered the other and she nodded as she brought out a mortar and pestle from her pouch, dropped a handful of herbs in the mortar, and started crushing them with the pestle._

"_You're going to be okay." she said as Yoko handed her a damp towel that she dunked and wrung in the bucket of water, and placed it on his head while he was breathing._

_The one called Tsukiko placed the crushed herbs on a piece of paper._

_Yoko then brought out a Japanese tea cup from her pouch, scooped up some water and Tsukiko poured the herbs in it, closed her eyes, held it for five seconds, and the cup of water is boiling dark green dissolving the herbs in it. She then handed it to her mistress and took it and then turned to the brunette._

"_Drink this, it will make you feel better." the raven haired girl said to him and he drank it knowing that he can trust her since she and her servants are the ones who are helping him._

_As soon as he was feeling a little better he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

"_He's all right, just fell asleep." she assured them and they both nodded, "Yoko which room number does Farron live in?" she asked her as the kunoichi brought out a file from her pouch and she handed it to her before opening it to see his information._

"_I see," she said as she closed it and handed it back to her, "Yoko take him back to room 213 and Tsukiko escort me back to mine." she ordered the two and they both nodded. _

_Yoko hoisted Tsukune up on her back and started running until she jumped up on a tree branch and started jumping from one to another, and finally she made it to the boys dorm room and ran at the front door, opened it, find his room number, use his key to open the door, and placed him in his bed and left._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

"You... You're the ones who saved me last night." he said making them all nod.

"Yes, you had a fever last night and I caught you just in time as you were about to fall, and they gave you medical treatment with special herbs they grew in the garden." they both nodded in agreement, "Yoko Tsukiko please tend to Miss Akashiya." they both nodded and Tsukune handed her to them knowing that he can trust them. Yoko magically brought out a futon to place it on the floor, brought out a pillow, and fluffed it before setting it down, while Tsukiko placed Moka on it brought out a blanket to cover her, and the golden haired girl brought out a fan to fan the pinkette.

"Sorry, it's their way of taking care of someone when they're injured or asleep." she apologized before the brunette shrugged.

It was then Tsukune loosened up seeing that they're good people who helped treated his fever last night and helping Moka, "Thank you for saving me last night, I am forever grateful," he said bowing his head to her, "if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"Raise your head Tsukune-kun," she said to him and he did, "there is one thing that I request."

"And what would that be?" he asked her.

"I wish to-" she began to say before...

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she and Yukari ran to the brunette, "Don't you know who this is?"

Tsukune blinked, "No." he answered.

The raven-haired girl then chuckled getting their attention, "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself my name is Uzumaki Kairi second year student and captain of the Kendo Club and these two are my members Yoko and Tsukiko." she introduced the two and they waved their hands to them.

"She's also a very powerful second year student who once took down 100 students in one day without using her true form!" Yukari explained surprising the brunette.

"And she's considered the most richest person in Yokai Academy!" Kurumu finished before making Kairi sigh in annoyance to hear that last remark.

"Yes I'm powerful, but can we please leave out the part where I'm rich it's rather annoying." she said before looking at the two with a glare, "And you wouldn't like me when I'm annoyed." this made the succubus and witch cower like mice staring at a very ticked off cat wanting to kill them while the brunette sweat-dropped at her anger; and he can tell she's one of those who doesn't like to get angry before she paid her attention back to the brunette.

"Now as I was saying, I wish to challenge you to a fight Tsukune Farron." she said before Tsukune's eyes widen in shock, "I have read from the newspaper and it says that you took down Ginei Moriaki a second year S-class werewolf and I heard that you use magic and a sword/gun hybrid weapon, what was it called...? A gunblade?" he nodded, "And now that I saw your fight with Miss Akashiya's vampire form without it, I would really like to fight you one on one and these are the rules for our fight. No holding back, use weapon and magic as much as you like, use any other ultimate techniques like the one you just displayed when you fought Akashiya-san, we fight until one of us submits, and of course if one us dies then you lose." the three were shocked to hear the last part, but this time Tsukune can bring out his blazefire saber to the fight and his magic too to see if she is strong as they say since she's the captain of the Kendo Club and she carries a sword in her hand. But after the fight against Inner Moka all they could do is believe in him, if he can match against a vampire then he shouldn't have any problems against her.

Tsukune's face frowned a bit, as if fighting Moka's inner self was bad enough, but now he has to fight her? Then again, she and her friends did save him last night and if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be here right now and if fighting her is a way of saying thank you for saving his life then he'll have to accept her challenge. And by the way she glared at Kurumu and Yukari she seems to be the type of person who won't take no for an answer.

"I understand," he said to her, "if it's too repay my debt to you for saving me, then I'll gladly accept it." making her smile and nod in approval while the two looked at him in surprise.

"She saved your life?" Yukari asked him and he nodded.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked in concern.

"It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you later." he said to them and they both nodded before he turned to the female swordsman, "So when and where is the fight going to be held?" he asked her.

"It will be held in the Kendo Club room in a month from now and until then we shall train until the day comes." she answered him and he nodded, "I'm surprised that you didn't join our club, we could have used a strong member like you in it. Instead you joined the Newspaper Club with that Chicken-wuss Gin running it." she chuckled as she remembers that Ginei Moriaki was now nicknamed Chicken-wuss thanks to him.

"Yeah well, my friends don't know how to use a sword and frankly they're more important to me, besides someone has to keep an eye on that Chicken-wuss if he ever tries anything funny." Kurumu and Yukari smiled and giggled at the brunette to hear him say that, "And I only wield my sword whenever I'm in a fight and protect those who are worth protecting." Kairi smiled at the brunette's words, never in her life has she ever seen someone with great strength who would put his friends before him, but by the look of things from her point of view it seems he has trouble with three girls who are all over him and it looks like he's growing one hell of a harem which she finds amusing. And she can see why he's highly regarded among the first years, perhaps she has found someone she can call an ally and a worthy rival to match her skills.

"Well then, I look forward to our fight in one month from now, Tsukune Farron." she said sticking her hand out to him.

"You can count on me not holding back Senpai." he said taking it and they both shook sealing the deal, and it looks like they both have a lot of work to do.

Moka then woke up to have a confused look on her face to find herself sleeping on a futon and seeing a girl fanning her.

"Umm... What's going on?" she asked as the group headed towards her, and then she looked at the raven-haired girl.

"Moka, this is our senpai Uzumaki Kairi," Tsukune introduced her, "she's a second year student, captain of the Kendo Club, and one of the people who saved my life."

Five minutes later Tsukune explained what happened last night from when he was training, to the Kendo Club members treating his fever, and ended up in his room. They all looked at him in shock to hear him have a fever after the intense training he had. But rather than that, they were rather glad that she and her members aren't interested in Tsukune, the last thing they all want is more competitors in the competition.

"So, you had a fever last night?" Moka asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry to make you all worry, I went overboard with the training when I should have taken it easy." he said to them with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, we forgive you," Moka assured him, "but don't let it happen again okay?" she held out her pinky to him.

"Okay, I promise." he said holding his out and made a pinky swear to her.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get one too?" Kurumu asked holding one pinky up to him.

"I want one too!" Yukari squealed holding her pinky out as well while flailing her arms.

"Okay okay." he said making it quick as he shook theirs before grabbing Moka's hand and picked her up.

"Oh no..." she said as a blush appeared on her face making the others look at her in confusion.

"Moka? Is something wrong?" Tsukune asked her in concern.

"I... I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and your blood it's..." she paused and Tsukune's eyes widen for a moment knowing where this was going, "Please let me suck your blood!" she jumped onto him and sunk her fangs into his neck and...

**CHUU! **She sucked his blood out, he kept his mouth shut to not let a peep out, and as soon as she got off of him she held her blushing face in satisfaction.

"After I healed you, this is the thanks I get?" Tsukune grimaced as he rubbed his neck before Moka bowed her head to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Moka apologized and bowing down many times, "It's just that your blood is so yummy! I can't help myself!"

"Don't you have blood for breakfast?" he asked again.

"I used to, but I'd rather have your blood than anyone else's!" she said to the brunette with a happy look on her face making him lower his head.

'But why my blood?' he asked sadly in his thoughts before being glomped by Kurumu behind him.

"Oh poor Tsukune-kun," she cooed before a blush appeared on the brunette's face, "let me make it all better for you." she slid her hands on his thighs before...

**CLUNK! **A pan hit her head as she fell backwards to the ground.

"You stay away from him! He doesn't need that kind of treatment!" Yukari yelled at her before she got up and glared daggers at the witch.

"Why you little-!" she growled before a shadow overshadowed them by Tsukune himself giving them his angry look.

"What did I just say to you two before?" he asked them sternly and they stopped for a moment to put their arms around their necks and they both smiled nervously.

"Heh heh heh... We were just kidding around, right Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked nervously to her and she nodded.

"Of course! We're getting along see?" Yukari giggled nervously, of course the brunette could see through their lies, but decided to loosen up a bit letting them off the hook this time and Kairi was smirking in amusement to see him scold them like a teacher scolding school children.

"Okay, but don't let it happen again." he told them with a scolding finger, "And for now, let's head to the cafeteria first to eat breakfast." he suggested before his stomach growled, "Because after the fight Moka and I had, I need to fill up." he explained before they nodded and they all walked towards the campus to go to the cafeteria.

"But won't anyone notice the mess you two made before...?" Yukari asked before she turned around with a surprise look on her face to see that the entire gym is fixed as if the fight never happened. And Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu had the same looks themselves to see everything was patched up.

"Don't worry," Kairi said with a small smirk and a smudge of cement on her face while wearing a hard helmet, holding a mortar and a bucket of wet cement in her hands while the twins behind her were wearing the same helmets, Yoko had a bucket of paint and a paint brush in her hands, and Tsukiko was carrying a steel beam, "when the three of us work together nothing is impossible."

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Tsukune commented making the raven-haired girl have sparkles around her face.

"Thank you." she thanked him before looking at him sternly, "But just so you know flattery won't get you anywhere, we're still going to have our match whether you like it or not, and you can't go back on your word." the brunette sweat-dropped at her assumption, just because he complimented their teamwork, doesn't mean he was trying to talk her out of the fight.

"And why do you want to fight Tsukune Kairi-senpai?" Moka asked her getting her attention.

"Because I consider him as a rival," she replied making the group eyes widen, "a rival who fights with great skills such as strength, honor, facing his opponent without fear or hesitation, and he has friends who are worth protecting just like mine." she placed her arms around the twins shoulders and they both smiled softly at her words to call them friends.

"I myself have am an expert swordsman, have great strength beyond your wild imagination, and..." she paused as everyone listened carefully to hear what she says, "I never once revealed my true form while defeating 100 students."

**CRASH!** Everyone minus the twins facefaulted to the floor before they quickly got up with tick marks on their heads.

"We already know that!" they angrily shouted at her.

"I know, I just like saying it because remembering that day made me feel proud to be strong." she explained to them while remembering the greatest moment in her life and sparkles appeared around her head making the group sweat-drop believing that she's quite the one woman army and not to mention maybe crazy. "Well in any case perhaps we can discuss this some other time, right now let us all eat breakfast."

And with that they all headed towards the cafeteria while the sun rose up.

* * *

**School Cafeteria**

The next day after the fight between Moka and Tsukune the group plus the captain of the Kendo Club and her members/servants were sitting on a table with homemade bentos in front of them courtesy of Tsukune Farron.

"Tsukune," Moka spoke up, "why did you make these for us? I mean they all look good, but why?"

"Well, Yukari told me that she liked my cooking and that I should share it with you, Kairi, Yoko, and Tsukiko, but not Kurumu." the bluenette scowled at the witch making the brunette laugh, "But I did it anyway, and consider this as my thanks Kairi-senpai." making her smile.

"Think nothing of it," she said happily before looking at him sternly again, "but don't think I'll let you off the hook that easy just because you made these for us, we're still going to have our match." the group sweatdropped before Tsukune shook his head and raised his hands up defensively.

"Of course not Senpai, now come on everyone eat up you'll love it." he told them and they all picked up their chopsticks while Yukari was eager to eat hers as sparkles were in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice! It's super yummy!" Yukari gleamed as she began eating it, the others looked at her in amazement to see her chowing down on her food before turning their heads towards theirs.

Moka picked up a rice ball, took a small bite, a small blush appeared on her cheeks, and her eyes widen in surprise. It was delicious! Never in her life that she could eat something that was almost as delicious as Tsukune's blood, it's like her taste buds had died and gone to heaven after eating one bite.

"Wow Tsukune! This is delicious!" Moka squealed as she started eating it, while Kurumu, Kairi, Yoko, and Tsukiko took a bite as well and their eyes widen in surprise too.

"MMM!" Kurumu beamed while holding her blushing cheeks tasting her beloved one's cooking before she turned to him, "Where did you learn how to cook?" she asked her beloved and he stopped before letting a rice ball land on his mouth.

"From my mother and aunt, they taught me how to cook in case if I have to cook for myself, Claire, and my uncle." he said as he ate his rice ball, his mother and aunt were great cooks, back at home some even say that their food is considered gourmet.

"This is the food of the gods." was all the female swordsman said before a tear came out of her right eye, and sparkles appeared around her face again, she then turned to her servants as they happily eating theirs. She eyed the brunette for a moment for not only does Tsukune know how to fight and get good grades, but he can cook like a five-star chef and man was she impressed before she continued eating.

"You and your family should open up a restaurant!" Yukari squealed to him, "Because your bento meals are the best thing we have ever tasted!" she said as she finished her meal with incredible speed.

"That's... Not a bad idea," Tsukune said, "I'll have to ask them about it." he said making her smile, 'Or maybe not.' he thought considering that they're quite busy themselves.

While everyone kept commenting on Tsukune's cooking the brunette began to wonder, 'But I wonder, what would happen if me and my family open up a bento shop instead? The restaurant business is too much of a hassle.' he thought as he closed his eyes, let his thoughts wonder in his mind, and began to daydream.

**One moment later**

"Ah!" he cried with his eyes wide open surprising the group as they all look at him before he coughed into his hand and his cheeks were tinted red in embarassment.

"Tsukune, is everything okay?" Moka asked him as he fought the blush away and he turned to her while sweating nervously.

"Uhh... Yeah, I'm okay." he assured her with a nervous smile, "I spaced out and was kinda lost in my thoughts."

"Oh? Well what were you thinking about?" Moka asked curiously.

"It's uhh... kinda complicated." he explained to her before she nodded, if he wants to talk about what's on his mind he'll talk.

"Oh? Well I bet you were thinking about me." Kurumu said in a flirty voice while blushing and blinking owlishly as she shaped a heart with her hands, and winked one out of her eye making him blush nervously as it flew right towards him and Moka who was pouting angrily swatted it between her hands, but surprisingly it got through the fingers and was about to touch the brunette's cheek until...

**CLUNK! **A pan hit Kurumu's head as she fell down and the heart poofed away in the air and her head fell down on the table and the group turned towards Yukari holding a wand in her hand. It was then the twins tend to the succubus as Yoko placed a pillow under her head and Tsukiko placed a bag of ice on her lump where she was hit.

"Ha! As if! If anyone deserves to be in his thoughts, it should be only be Moka and me! Nobody else!" Yukari exclaimed before the succubus grew a tick mark on her head and she got up glaring at the witch.

"You want a piece of me?" the succubus asked threateningly as she grew her nails long.

"Oh-ho I don't want a piece of you, I want the whole thing!" the witch argued as she put her wand away and put on her manadrive gloves on as they both were ready to attack each other. Tsukune was going to yell at them for fighting again until...

**SMACK! **A wooden sword hit the table and the two turn towards their senpai holding it and looked at them both with a death glare.

"That's enough." Kairi said to them in a deadly tone making them cower like little mice again and Tsukune and Moka both froze to see her angry side again, "The cafeteria is a place to eat, not to fight, and if I so much see you two act like this again..." she paused before sighing, "Well don't expect me to give you two the punishment of a lifetime. Besides, that's Tsukune-kun's job." this time they all sweat-dropped.

"Now then would you care to tell us what's on your mind Tsukune-kun?" she asked him before he started sweating even more.

And the only thing he could do that crosses his mind is closing his right eye, attempted to put on his best smile, placed his right index finger next to his lips, and said one thing, "It's classified information." A moment of silence has passed before she nodded and turned to the others.

"All right you all heard him, if he doesn't want to talk about it he doesn't have to." Kurumu and Yukari both harrumphed, folded their arms, looked away from each other while pouting, and they were rather disappointed to hear him not say anything. Tsukune sighed in relief and was glad to hear his senpai respecting his privacy and for a fact that she's quite saner than the others or maybe not. But as for Kairi she too was disappointed to not hear him explaining his thoughts, but decided to respect his decision.

'Thank the Maker she's on my side on this.' he thought before placing his hands behind his head, 'Well at any rate I'm just glad no one will be able to see it for it's my imagination and only.' Oh really?

"Umm... Tsukune?" Moka asked him as the hee turned to her, "Do you think I could have seconds?"

'Seconds?' he asked in thought and looked at her empty dish knowing she must really enjoyed his cooking and want more, "I'm sorry but I only made enough one for each." he stated and she looked down with disappointment.

"Oh," she said before looking at him again, "then do you think you could let me...?" she asked with a blush while fidgeting her fingers as he know that look before.

"Sure." he said reluctantly as he opened his collar and Moka's face brightened.

"Thank you Tsukune!" she said as she jumped him, sunk her fangs into his neck, and...

**CHUU! **She sucked his blood out while Kurumu was peeved to see her mouth on his neck almost as if she's kissing it. And Yukari she was staring at them pondering if she would give one to Tsukune and Moka. And as for the Kairi she decided to look away as she brought out a fan to cover her eyes, but decided to take a quick peak anyway. Yoko was recording it with a video camera and Tsukiko was writing down notes on a notepad for reasons unknown.

"Okay that's long enough!" Kurumu shouted pushed her off of him and placed his head onto her chest again, "He worked hard making us lunch and this is how you thank him?!" he was prying his head out, but she didn't let go of him as she stroked his hair while blushing, "There there Kurumu will make it feel better."

"Leave him alone! He'll suffocate if you keep holding him like that!" Yukari exclaimed as she jumped and wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck while she choked.

"She's right! Let go of him Kurumu-chan!" Moka said angrily as she pulled the brunette away from her and Kurumu tackled them onto the ground and they all wrestled.

Tsukune who was caught in their struggle turned to his upperclassmen "Senpai-tachi! Save me!" And in a flash the twins grabbed the brunette out of their struggle and ran like hell while Kairi did the same as she finished her meal.

"Thanks. You guys are lifesavers you know?" he thanked them as he sighed in relief and the twins have sparkles around their heads feeling happy by his praise.

"Well you did feed us, so this is the least we could do." the raven-haired captain said as she caught up with her servants, "Don't worry we'll find a safe place for you to hide from them, until then we keep on running."

"Tsukune!" they heard shouting as they turned back to see the girls running behind them. Wow they caught up pretty fast.

"Oops, I may have spoken too soon." the raven-haired girl said while the twins and the brunette sweat-dropped at her comment.

'Ya think?' Tsukune asked in thought.

"Wait Tsukune! Let me thank you with my body!" Kurumu shouted while touching her breasts making the brunette's eyes widen, face blushed, and sputter out of his mouth.

"Kurumu! Don't say indecent things in front of a child!" Moka shouted as she placed her hands on Yukari's ears.

"Besides, if he wants to do it with anyone he should do it with Moka and me!" Yukari added and this time the Kendo Club members were the ones sputtering in shock to hear such vulgar nonsense from a little girl and Tsukune's eyes turned white and was knocked unconscious as his soul was coming out of his mouth.

'Why me?' he asked in thought while crying and Yoko and Tsukiko pulled out handkerchiefs to dry his tears.

"Thank you." he said before blowing his nose in both of them and they both threw it on the ground.

'Mom, I think I want to come back home.' he thought as his soul was ready to leave his body yet again.

* * *

**Tsukune Farron's Omake Chapter 1**

**New Bodhum Farron's Residence**

Serah Farron is working in the kitchen making delicious bentos for her husband and Team NORA before turning to the audience and smiled.

"Hi everyone! My name is Serah Farron and I'll be your host of our first Omake!" she said forming two hand gestures in V shape, "Now for our first chapter we're about to show what happens when we open a bento shop thanks to Tsukune's imagination it's too bad his friends won't be able to see it, but you and I will. And now without further ado here's our featured presentation!"

* * *

**Farron's Delusion Diary 1: Farron's Bento Gourmet part 1**

**Tsukune's Delusion somewhere in a shopping district in Japan**

A shop in the middle of a shopping district came into his thoughts, it had a sign on top that says 'Farron's Bento Gourmet' in Japanese. It had a poster on the window with a huge question mark behind the words that says 'Try our Today's Feature! What could it be?'

Inside the shop are four tables with four chairs on each side, on the walls are frames with pictures in them, many display shelves with refrigerated systems holding small various precooked bento combo meals with prices on them from 450-650 yen, deluxe bentos for 700-1200, a refrigerated countertop service food display merchandiser displaying various cooked meat, fish, cooked and pickled vegetables, and white and brown rice balls for customer's choice of combination in various shapes and sizes, a couple of poster menus with pictures and prices on them, and a small chalkboard from behind the counter that says 'Today's Featured: Curry Chocobo on rice. Price 850 yen.'

Tsukune wearing a short-sleeved white button shirt uniform and a pink apron that says 'Farron's Bento Gourmet.' He looked around and smiled to see himself work in a beautiful shop, his folks left him in charge while they were out shopping to buy more ingredients for tomorrow's 'Today's Feature.'

Just then a bell rang as the front door opened and Moka came in smiling while carrying a grocery bag, taking Tsukune by surprise to see her.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked her before Lightning and Serah came in through the front door in their uniforms while carrying bags as well.

"I hired her." his mother said surprising and shocking her son as she handed him a couple of bags to help her, "Since she's looking for a job I've decided to hire her and she's also a good friend to you."

"Since the shop is making a lot of profit after serving 500 customers yesterday we could use a helping hand." Serah added.

"And sure enough, one person is better than none." Lightning finished as they all walked towards the back door leading them into the kitchen.

"We served 500 customers?" the brunette asked and they both nodded, his aunt put the bags down on the kitchen countertop, and brought up a money box from behind filled with a lot of yen.

"558,992 yen in cash in less than one day," Lightning said as she took a handful of bills and drop them back in the box, "they all loved our homemade bentos so much that they said they'll be back tomorrow." Tsukune and Moka looked at the pile of cash in the box to see how much the shop has made so far in less than one day.

"Oh no look at the time," Serah said as she looked at her watch, took her apron off, and walked out the back door, "I'm suppose to pick up Claire from school today and drop her off at home, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Have a safe trip." he waved to her which she happily waved back and walked out.

"Tsukune why don't you show Moka-chan on how we do things here before they show up?" she asked him before he nodded, "Good I'll be putting all the groceries away while you show her the ropes." the two were walking out the kitchen door.

"Oh and Moka," she called over to her as she turned around to see Tsukune's mother smiling, "welcome aboard." Moka smiled from her greeting feeling confident by her words as she was glad that she met his mother and aunt to let her work at their shop.

"Okay let me show you how we work things here." Tsukune said as he turned around his eyes widen in shock to see Moka's inner self in her other self's place smirking.

"You! How did you get out?!" he questioned her but she didn't answer as she walk towards him and he walked back until she placed her hand on his cheek while looking at him with hunger in her eyes.

"Never mind me, since my outer self is selfish enough keeping all your blood to herself I wish to have a taste." she said while stroking his cheek before placing her mouth near his neck and he held her shoulders to keep her off of his neck with all his strength.

"Stop it! It's bad enough that I have to suffer this in real life! Now I gotta suffer in here too?!" he shouted before it was too late as she got near his neck and...

**CHUU! **She sunk her fangs into it and sucking the blood out making her satisfied as she finally got the taste of what his blood taste like.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed real loudly in pain from the silverette's fangs. It seems that his hell has begun yet again.

* * *

**Back to Serah Farron**

"What a shocker! Moka's inner self has switched with her outer and she is sucking Tsukune's blood!" Serah exclaimed while holding her cheeks before placing a lid on the last bento box, "What will happen if...? What's that? How do I know about Moka's inner self and that she's a vampire? Well it's simple, this is a fanfiction and I've been reading it for quite some time now. To be honest I find it how interesting it is that my nephew is at a school for monsters and that he's getting himself a harem, and between you and me I think he should be with Moka, because she's very nice, has good manners, and friendly. And even though she keeps sucking Tsukune's blood, her other self is quite the opposite, and that she's a vampire, I still think she's a good person." she put the boxed lunches in a basket and walked out the door.

"Now as I was saying what will happen if Kurumu and Yukari came to the shop? Find out on the next part of Tsukune's Delusion Diary 1: Farron's Bento Gourmet part 2! See ya then!"

* * *

**So what do you all think? I know many of you are peeved at me for not making this sooner and I am sorry, you all have every right to be mad at me and I respect that. So anyways thanks for your support and I'll be sure to make the next chapter as soon as possible if I wasn't so busy.**


	11. Gorgon plus Illusion

**All right here's the next chapter and to answer your question adamcki yes he will summon an eidolon, but I won't say it's not for him, so you'll just have to be patient, or I will discontinue this story anymore okay? And I'm really really sorry to keep you all waiting, I was busy with schoolwork and I tell ya it was really brutal. I know this is long and if you don't like it then I'm all ears and I'm listening.**

**Chapter 11: Gorgon + Illusion**

Two months have passed since Tsukune has attended Yokai Academy, and so far he has made good friends, even though they drove the brunette bananas. Like Moka biting his neck and sucking his blood harming his health and boosts hers, and for some reason he decided not to hold it against her, Kurumu suffocating him with her breasts revealing his embarrassed side even though he tells her to knock it off but refuses to do so, and Yukari's perverted manner making him feel uncomfortable hearing such vulgar words from a little girl.

And he even made good friends with his senpai, Kairi Uzumaki the powerful female swordsman of the academy and captain of the Kendo Club who helped treated his fever and wants to fight him in less than a month, her twin servants Yoko and Tsukiko also members of her club who assisted, and even the lying perverted werewolf Ginei Morioka, even though he tried to frame Tsukune by making him a peeping tom, the brunette ruined his plan, kicked his ass, and gave him the nickname Chicken-wuss, much to the pervert's irritation and everyone's enjoyment.

* * *

**Class 1-3**

Another day has passed and class was over, Tsukune was putting his stuff into his bag, and was ready to head out the door. Of course he took the chance to glance at what Moka is reading, an art book, it would appear that Moka has taken an interest in art.

'Art huh?' he asked in thought before he smiled, 'I remember the time when Aunt Serah was into art and she taught me how to draw.' he closed his eyes and started to remember.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_New Bodhum, Farron Residence 10 years ago_**

_It had been a couple of months since Tsukune was apart of the Farron family, he was getting his new home around him, made great friends with NORA, and was really happy. He was sitting on a sofa in the living room next to his aunt while she held a sketchpad on her left hand and a pencil on her right sketching something._

_He took a look and his eyes were open wide in complete awe, he just couldn't help but stare at her drawing. On her sketchbook were two beautiful women standing next to each other with weapons in their hands taking their battle stance._

_The one on the right has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear, her eyes are green, there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye, and she wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt which is holding her spear. This is Oerba Yun, Fang one of the heroes who helped his mother and uncle in the past, and a l'Cie who woke up 500 years later and fell asleep again. Although Serah hasn't even met her yet she's pretty good at drawing people with the help of people telling her based on what they look like. _

_And next to her is a young girl with red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears adorned with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. This is Oerba Dia Vanille, yes she has met her before and she's very nice frankly, and if anything else Serah would like to see her again and meet her friend Fang._

_Right now they're both holding up Cocoon, preventing it from falling to it's doom._

___"Aunt Serah." Tsukune said getting her attention and she looked at him with a soft smile._

_"Yes Tsukune?" Serah asked with her smile still intact._

_"Who are these ladies?" he asked pointing at the sketch._

_"They're our good friends Tsukune." she answered as she placed the pencil on her ear._

_"How come I haven't met them yet?" he asked again, not knowing the real reason as Serah's face became sad._

_"It's difficult to say," she said before her face became happy again, "but I can tell you this, they did something noble that made them heroes, and now they're gone." That's all she could say to him. I mean what was she supposed to say to a five year old?_

_"So where are they now?" he asked again curiously to know about the two Pulse l'Cie._

_"I'll tell you when you're older." she answered before kissing him on the forehead._

_"Okay," he said before looking at her picture again, __"your drawing is really good." she enveloped him in a hug._

_"Aww thanks Tsukune, you're such a sweetheart." she said before kissing him again on the cheek, making the boy blush._

_"Can you teach me how to draw like you?" he asked as they let go while her hands are on his shoulders._

_"Of course! What kind of an aunt would i be if I say no to you sweetie?" she said brightly, and then her eyes were widen all of a sudden._

___"Oh! I almost forgot! Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Serah asked him before he nodded, ____"Then how about I get you a sketchpad for your birthday?"_

___"Okay!" he said while smiling making his aunt giggle softly at his smile, which is one of the things she likes about him._

_"I'm home." a voice called by the door and they both look to see Lightning back already._

_"Mom." he called as he ran up to hug her.  
_

_She smiled softly at her son, got down on her knees, and hugged her son, "Hello Tsukune, did you behave like I told you to while I was at work?" she asked him._

_"Yup!" he replied with a grin, a grin that's clearly telling her that he has been doing what he has been told to do._

_"That's good." his mother said before looking at her younger sister, __"Serah thanks for watching Tsukune while I was gone, I know it must be difficult taking care of a child while you're a couple of months pregnant." Her sister shook her head at that._

_"Hey, don't worry about it," Serah said before picking the boy up in her arms and hugging him making him laugh, "I'm just happy that I'd get to spend some quality time with my nephew."_

_"Well tomorrow is Tsukune's birthday, which means we get to spend the day together as a family and I've already planned out on what we'll be doing." Lightning said as she pulled out a notepad and writing things down._

_"Really?" the young brunette asked his mother getting a nod in response, "Where are we going?"_

_"It's a surprise." his mother replied before putting her notepad away._

_"Aww, come on! Tell me! Please?" he asked with sad puppy eyes which he used to overpower them. He only uses them to get what he wants and in the end they gave in._

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pleaseeeeeeee?" he increased the power of his sad puppy eyes._

_"Tsukune do you want to ruin the surprise?" Serah asked in disbelief that he would use his sad puppy eyes to get what he wants._

_"Maybe." he replied with a grin quickly and playfully rolled his eyes to the side telling the two sisters that he does._

_"Ah ah ah!" she scolded while wagging her finger in front of him, "You have to wait until tomorrow or it won't be a surprise!"_

_And with that he gave up, tomorrow will be his sixth birthday and they're going to spend the day together as a family._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

**Back to Reality**

He smiled warmly at the memory before getting up and head out the door. It turns out they were going to an amusement park, he rode on rides, play games and win prizes, and meet costumed characters like a Chocobo, a Mog and a Cait Sith.

"That was one of the greatest birthdays I've ever had." he said heading to the Newspaper Club, but then stopped for a moment to look up, "Oh, speaking of which, next week is my..."

"Tsukune!" Moka called as he turned around to see the pinkette running towards him and the first thing she did was glomp his arm, "Let's go to the club room together!" she gripped onto him real tight hurting the brunette almost as if she was going to rip his arm off. And to make matters worse, it was on her left breast making him blush in embarrassment. I mean sure he felt Kurumu's breasts many times, but this... this was different for some reason. And so he took a deep breath to say one thing.

"Alright, but can you please let go of me?" he asked before she looked at him.

"Eh? Why? We're friends aren't we?" she asked with cute puppy-dog eyes.

'She's so cute.' he gushed at the girl, but then thought, 'Wait why did I think that...?' he shook his head for a bit.

"True, but you're kinda hurting my arm and it's on your..." he pointed at his right arm with with his left hand and her eyes widen as she realize this.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" she apologized as she let go while a blush was on her face, and then she bowed her head, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just...!"

"It's alright Moka," he assured her as he fought his blush away, "anyway let's just go already."

"Okay." she said still blushing from embarrassment, for the first time she unintentionally let him touched her breast with his arm indirectly, but at least it wasn't on purpose unlike Kurumu, and she was really glad that he pointed it out, he wasn't that type of person to enjoy it.

* * *

**Newspaper Club Room**

Tsukune was relaxing in his chair while looking up at the ceiling, he was feeling a bit sleepy thanks to the training he did last night, and man was he tired. His fight against his senpai is coming up soon and he has been practicing magic, swordsmanship, and weight training. Hell, he'd rather sleep than work on what's in front of him of what appears to be some sort of article.

'Next week will be my 16th birthday.' he thought before looking at Moka reading her art book, 'Should I tell her my birthday is coming up, or keep quiet about it?' he debated, before he closed his eyes and dozed off for a bit before someone was behind him.

**SMACK! **"What the hell are ya doing dozing out for?!" Gin yelled as he whacked his fan on his head.

"Ow, what the hell?" Tsukune said turning his head, before narrowing his eyes at the werewolf, and clutching the back of his head, "You didn't have to hit me."

"It's club time!" he argued and the brunette just shrugged before he got back to work.

"Whatever, you just wanted to whack me because I kicked your ass a month ago, Chicken-wuss." he scoffed under his breath and a tick mark appeared on Gin's head, eye twitched a little, and clenched his fist, he didn't hear what the brunette just said, but he could have sworn he heard him say his nickname. And ever since then, he has been constantly teased by his classmates and all the girls he tried to flirt with by calling him that name.

It was then that he laid his eyes on Moka at the book she's reading.

"Oh, Moka-san!" he called her name with a smile, "What's this? Are you paintin' a picture or something? That book's an Art textbook ain't it?"

'N... no it isn't, this is just..." Moka stammered in embarrassment as she hid the book from his point of view.

He then gave one of his flashy smiles to her, "Heh, you're looking hot as ever today, Moka-san. I really love ya baby!"

"Oh Maker," the brunette face-palmed in annoyance, "will this guy ever take a hint?" Tsukune was gonna let him off the hook after what he did a month ago, but it seems that's not gonna happen considering he's trying to win Moka's heart instead of forcing her to be his girlfriend. And yet so far his luck isn't even getting him anywhere.

"Won't you go out with me Moka-san?" The brunette's anger is rising as he grew a tick mark and glared at the pervert for pushing his luck.

It grew even bigger as Gin began chasing Moka as his ears and tail stuck out. That tears it! The brunette couldn't take it anymore, he balled his fist as it turned red fiery hot and was ready to use **FLAMESTRIKE** to punch Gin turning him into werewolf roast until...

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she came in and hugged him, taking the brunette by surprise, "Yeah! Another day of being in the club with you! I love you Tsukune!"

Tsukune blushed madly from the affection of the blunette's breasts on his chest once again, and even if he wants to tell her to get off of him she would still cling onto him no matter what. He doesn't know that if she was trying to smother him with her breasts to death or that she really does love him to death.

"Waaaaait just a minute!" a female voice called from the door and a pair of hands with manadrive gloves on them sticking out ready to attack, **"****FIRE! THUNDER!" **she chanted and a small ball of fire came out of her left hand forming in a finger gun gesture aiming at the werewolf and snapped her right fingers as a thunderbolt came down at the succubus.

As soon as it hit Gin's pants his eyes widen in shock realizing that his pants are on fire, while Kurumu was shocked by lightning as she comically began spazzing out for five seconds.

"AAH! Put it out! Put it out!" Gin screamed hitting his pants around the crouch area before rolling on the floor trying to relinquish the flames, while Kurumu's body was covered in soot, her hair became staticy as electricity was running through it, and she coughed up a ring of smoke from her mouth before she fainted.

"I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san and Moka-san!" The voice turned out to be Yukari coming in holding her wand up in mid-air with her right hand and pointing herself with her left thumb, "I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I wuv them both!"

"Yukari..." Tsukune groaned while shuddering with a sweat-drop hearing that statement, it really disturbs him that a little girl would have a crush on him and Moka at the same time.

Gin continued screaming still rolling on the floor trying to extinguish the flames on his bottom area but no luck he's still on fire. Tsukune smirked in amusement at the sight enjoying to see his senpai in pain comically, for once Yukari did something funny for the brunette aside from hitting Kurumu with pans, even though he tells her not to use magic for wrong purposes, but alas he must put an end to it before the flames will spread before he's naked.

**"WATER." **a small ball of water came out of the brunette's hand as it splashed all over Gin's body quenching the flames and steam appeared. And as soon as it cleared his pants were completely burned and turned to ashes, luckily he still had his polka dot boxers to cover his bottom area.

"Uhh... Thanks." he thanked the brunette, blushing with embarrassment to see that he's in his boxers while dusting the ashes off his legs before pointing at the witch and asked, "Who's she?"

"She's the new club member, Yukari-chan," Moka said while covering her eyes, shielding herself from seeing Gin's underpants, "a girl genius!"

"Owwwwie, Tsukune!" Kurumu said, still clinging onto the brunette hoping that he'll make her feel better.

"You stay away from him you big dumb bimbo!" Yukari yelled before she raised her left arm in the air before being overshadowed by Tsukune with Kurumu still clinging onto his back looking at her with a stern look with arms crossed.

"Yukari what did I tell you about using magic?" he asked scolding the witch making her sigh since they've gone through this question many many times.

"It's for fighting to protect those who are worth protecting, not for childish pranks." she answered him for the hundredth time.

"Good." he nodded in approval to hear her answer again.

"But he was bothering Moka-san and Kurumu-san was bothering you." the witch argued.

"That maybe true, but still you should try to be more mature for these types of situations." he told her, but who's he trying to fool? He's no better himself when he was about to give Gin a flaming punch in the stomach. Tsukune then tried to pry the succubus off of him once more seeing that telling her to get off of him would be pointless and the witch and vampire helped by pulling her off but to no avail she's sticking onto him like glue. And as for Gin he ran out the door trying to find another pair of pants.

'Hmm, I think it's best to keep quiet about my birthday.' he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. And knowing them they will no doubt try to fight for his affection especially on his birthday, 'Even if I do tell them, they'll rip each other to shreds and I don't even want to think about what they'll give me as a birthday present.'

* * *

**Outside of Yokai Academy**

Club activities were over as the brunette, pinkette, and witch were walking on the path to the dorms and forest. After the day has ended Tsukune always escorts Moka home and train with Yukari to practice magic.

"Later Tsukune, Yukari." Moka said to the two as she walked in a different direction, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Tsukune blinked and asked, "You're not going to the dorms Moka?" he always escorts her to the dorms to make sure she gets there safely.

"Yeah, are you going somewhere?" Yukari added, confused to hear her going somewhere all of a sudden.

"Sorry," she replied, "I have to go somewhere now..." the two magic-users noticed the book she held in front of her.

"Oh, isn't that the book you read in class?" Tsukune pointed out.

"Yeah, I've seen you read it in the Newspaper Club as well." Yukari added.

"Yeah," she replied with a blush present on her face a little embarrassed, "the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture. So I can't go home with you for a week."

"A model huh?" he asked understanding her situation before she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll still work hard for the Newspaper Club!" she said while punching in the air with enthusiasm.

Tsukune smiled and nodded, "I see." was all he said as he walked away with Yukari by his side and they both walk towards the forest, "If this is something you have to do, then go for it." it was then he stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly to glance at the pinkette once more.

"You do what you feel what is right, and we'll do ours." he said before looking at the young witch, "Besides Yukari and I have been training for a while and I need to buff up before the fight against Kairi-senpai and I need her help doing it." Yukari smiled at his praise, for once in her life she felt like she can do something right and helping Tsukune to practice magic to fight against the strongest swordsman in the academy will be one of the greatest accomplishments she has ever done.

Moka smiled back at his words of support and his relationship with the young witch like siblings, "Thank you Tsukune. Umm, Tsukune?"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to the pinkette as she got a little closer.

"Would you... Let me suck your blood?" she asked with a cute look on her face.

The brunette deadpanned. Now, at a time like this?

"It... It's just," she said shyly, "I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today, and I..." she paused, the brunette and the witch listened carefully to hear what she has to say, "I'll be lonely."

Tsukune blushed at that remark. Did she have to say something like that? His face got even redder when she got closer to him, "Tsukune," she said softly.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka said in a cheery voice wrapping her arms around his neck and his eyes widen in shock letting this happen.

'I let my guard down.' he cried in thought with waterfall tears coming out of his eyes.

**CHUU! **she sunk her fangs in and drank his blood yet again while Yukari was drooling at the scene as if she's seeing Moka kissing Tsukune's neck and hope to get one from either one or both, ten seconds later she got off of him. "Thanks for the yummy treat!" She smiled, "I'll see you both tomorrow!" she ran off.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." he said as he rubbed his neck before looking at the witch giving him a cheeky grin, "What?"

"You llliiiiike her don't you?" the young witch while rolling her tongue before making a heart-shaped hand formation and giving him a wink.

"Wh-What?" he blinked as he felt his blush coming back full force again.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" she pointed at his blushing face, "You do like Moka-san!"

"Yukari, we're just friends." he defended and so begins their first argument.

Little did they know they were being watched by a shadowy figure hidden behind a tree seeing the two brunettes arguing and the pinkette walking in another direction.

* * *

**The next day at the Newspaper Club**

"Everyone, we have some news!" Gin exclaimed as he wrote 'Disappearance' on the chalkboard, "The 'Missing girls' problem!"

That got everyone's attention, "Missing girls?" they all asked in unison.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another..." he explained with a serious look, "Seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?"

'He's got a point there.' the brunette thought as he held his cheek questionably, 'What could have cause events to play out like this?'

"I've collected some basic information on the missing girls!" the older teen held up a paper with pictures of seven different girls on them, "We're going to find out the facts on this incident!"

'Hmm,' the brunette thought as he looked at the werewolf with a raised brow, 'Gin seems pretty serious when it comes to things like this. What's his motivation anyway?'

Gin then walked and looked out the window with his left hand behind his back and his right on his chin with his serious look on still planted on his face, "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage I want to save them somehow."

'Of course.' the brunette deadpanned before he facepalmed, 'When it comes to the ladies he wants to become their prince charming.'

"If they see me in a good light, it'll be a good chance to get to know them better!" he said smiling enthusiastically with his fist punching in the air.

Tsukune then frowned and rolled his eyes in annoyance, 'Oh please, no girl will _ever_ see you in any kind of light.'

* * *

**Outside the school**

The meeting was over and the two magic-users and thankfully they both avoided Kurumu. They were walking near the edge of a cliff heading towards the forest to train once more and so far they both made great progress. Tsukune's magic became much stronger than before and Yukari has grown strong as well learning level 2 magic from the manadrive gloves like the ravager's **FLAMESTRIKE**,** FROSTRIKE**,** SPARKSTRIKE**, and **AQUASTRIKE **combined with her magic and the manadrive gloves she can summon her washtubs each with different elemental attacks which he finds surprisingly impressive, saboteur's **DEPROTECT** and** DESHELL**, and synergist's **BRAVERY**, **FAITH**, **VIGILANCE**, and **SHELL**.

"Oh, Sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!" a familiar voice said as Tsukune and Yukari both looked down on the edge to see Moka, they both hid behind a tree to see her meeting up with someone.

"Oh, you really did show up for me!" a female voice said happily, "Thank you!"

They both looked at the person Moka was talking to. She seems to be in her late 20's with a hourglass figure, she has braided hair, wears a bandanna over her head wears a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace, and a long trench coat with paint stains on it.

"Oh, it's Ishigami Hitomi, the Art teacher." the brunette whispered to the young witch recognizing her, "I'm in one of her classes."

"When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection!" she continued with her smile still intact, "Your beauty is truly high art."

'That's good to know.' Tsukune smiled at that fact, Moka is in fact without a doubt beautiful and rather cute. He paused for a moment as a blush crept onto his face, wait cute?

"Sensei, I look forward to working with you for the next week!" the pinkette bowed politely in front of her.

"Oh, me too..." the teacher replied as they both walk to their classroom.

"Well it looks like what Moka said was true, she's going to be a model for Ishigami-sensei's class." he pointed out and she nodded in response, "I just hope Gin doesn't hear about this."

"Aww, I wanted to draw Moka-san!" the young witch whined making the brunette sweat dropped at her remark. What are they teaching kids these days?

"There's no time for that, we have to train if we want to get stronger." he said as he started dragging the young witch by her feet.

"Okay." she sighed in defeat and started walking, if she made him angry then he'll become Meanie Farron-sensei again, and she does not want that.

* * *

**Art Room**

The next day came and Tsukune is sitting in one of the seats in the Art Room with Ishigami-sensei lecturing her students.

"Well, in Art class today," Ishigami said to her students, "you'll be painting pictures continuing last week's theme of "What's important to you! And just what is most important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever it is you want."

'What's important huh?' he asked in thought before he tapped his chin to think about what he should draw. 'Perhaps I should paint my mother.' he shook his head at that, 'Nah, I did that last class.' It was then he looked at Moka, even though she sucked his blood dry, she's been very nice to him ever since they've met and does what she can to help him, so maybe he should do something nice for her. And then there's Moka's inner self, although she seems very powerful and rather not so nice like the other, he considers her a good friend after the fight they had and he was glad that she acknowledged him for trusting him to protect her and her outer self.

And so pulled out his sketchpad, opened it, and brought out his pencil before tapping it on his chin, 'Now should I draw the outer Moka or the inner one?' he questioned in thought.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun," a voice said behind him and the brunette turned around to see his Art teacher smiling at him, "I see you're planning to sketch another drawing before copying it by painting on a canvas huh?" he smiled back at her, happy to know that she acknowledges his lifelike painting of his mother from last class very much and that he got a good grade on it.

"Yes ma'am," he responded with a nod, "to be honest I was interested in Art since I was young, and thanks to my aunt I've been able to draw and paint really well." it was then he remembered she then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm sure she must be very proud to have such a talented nephew as yourself." this made him feel even happier.

"She is, and I'm glad I have learned everything from her." it was then his eyes widen in shock as he finally got an idea on what to draw, "That's it. Sensei your words just gave me an idea on what I should paint." he started sketching onto his sketchbook. She looked at him in confusion as she didn't know what she just said, but shrugged as she was really happy to help.

"Well then, take all the time you need, I look forward to it." and with that she walked off to help another student.

'Ishigami-sensei is really popular with the ladies.' he noted as he saw many girls surrounding the teacher, which is a mystery to the brunette. He just assumed that it was probably that tomboyish side of hers that attracts them. It was then a window just opened from the outside as a girl with blonde braided hair came in.

"Sensei, I'm skipping Gym class to have fun with you!" she said happily as she hopped in.

"Oh, you!" she smiled at the girl.

'Hmm, you don't see that everyday.' Tsukune thought before he looked at Moka smiling as she was getting help from their Ishigami-sensei.

'I just hope that Moka will like this gift that I'm going to paint for her.' he continued to sketch onto it hoping to get it done by the end of the week.

* * *

**School Hallways**

Class was over and everyone was walking in the hallways, the brunette saw the pinkette and he ran to her hoping to talk to her.

"Hey Moka," he greeted her as she turned to him, "how's modeling for Ishigami-sensei going?"

"Hmm?" she asked before her eyes widen and became nervous, "Oh, it's going great."

It didn't go unnoticed by the brunette as he raised a brow at her nervousness, "Moka, is everything okay?"

"Of course, everything's fine!" she answered hastily, "Why do you ask?"

Tsukune furrowed his brows at that, something's wrong, "Moka, if there's anything... Wah!" he exclaimed as he collided with someone.

"Kyaa!" the person cried before she fell to the floor, "Owww!" the person he collided with was Kurumu.

"Kurumu," he said before he picked her up, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..." he apologized before she glomped him.

"Tsukune!" she said happily, "I'm so happy, we're so lucky to bump into each other in the hallway, aren't we?" her breasts are pressing against the brunette's chest yet again.

'I'm not sure if this is considered lucky, Kurumu.' the brunette thought feeling his face flushed with red by her breasts.

Moka was very peeved by Kurumu's actions on Tsukune, "Sorry, Tsukune!" she exclaimed angrily as she walked off, "I'm in a hurry!"

"Wait Moka!" Tsukune cried struggling out of the bluenette's grip, "I still want to talk to you!" but she left already, the brunette sighed, it seems that Moka is busy and he's in the same boat as her. He's just gonna have to leave her alone for a while since she's modeling for Ishigami-sensei and he's going to paint something for Moka, and he was hoping that she would like his gift to her.

* * *

**Tsukune's room five days later**

As the week was almost over Tsukune spent his time doing many things, like training, finding leads about the missing girls, doing school work, homework, and in his spare time painting.

He was finally done what he was painting on the canvas, and threw a white cloth over it, so no one will be able to see it.

He then fell back on his bed while looking up at the ceiling, "It took me five days, 1 hour, 6 minutes, and 20 seconds to get it finished, and it's the day before my birthday." he noted before he gave some thought about that, 'Maybe I should tell the others about my it and try to convince them to not make a big deal about it.' he shrugged before heading out the door to class, 'Maybe after the club meeting.'

* * *

**School hallways**

As class was over, the brunette headed towards the Newspaper Club, but then he saw Moka walking in a different direction and he assumed that she's continuing model for Ishigami-sensei in the art building. She seemed a little distant for the past five days and her strange behavior is really bothering him. He just couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong, and he just had to find out.

* * *

**The art building**

As soon as he got there he walked opened the entrance of the building hoping to find Moka and talk to her and maybe find some answers.

"Excuse me!" he shouted before entering in one of the rooms, "I need to talk to Moka-san!" the room was empty and the brunette walked in.

"Hmm, it looks like no one's here," he stated as he sat on one of the desks, "I guess I'll just have to wait for her then." it was then he heard something from behind and he turned around to see a locker and next to it was a female uniform. And from the inside he heard... crying? This rose the brunette's suspicions as he walk towards it and opened it to find a nude female statue covering it's chest with her arm and what's surprising him was that the statue was crying with tears out of it!

"What is this?" he asked as observing it, "This statue is crying, is that even possible?" he took a look at the face, "Where have I seen her face before? And why is it crying?"

"Hey!" a voice said from behind making the brunette tensed, "What are you doing to my art?" he turned around to see Ishigami-sensei with her face in full fury.

"Ishigami-sensei," he said before bowing down to her, "I apologize for barging in here without permission and look at something I'm not suppose to."

Suddenly she loosened up, "Oh, it's you Tsukune-kun," she said in a friendly tone and she closed the locker door, "it's alright, besides I should be the one to apologize. I thought that you were some vandal trying to ruin my art." he raised his head and looked at the teacher.

'What is this?' he questioned in thought with a raised brow, 'One minute she was angry and now all of a sudden she's friendly. Just what is going on here?' he definitely felt something's wrong. And what's with that statue. He was about to say something but Ishigami beat him to it.

"You're here to pick up Moka-san right? Well I'm afraid she's too busy at the moment."

"Actually, I just came here to-"

"Tsukune?" a familiar voice said by the door and they both turn their heads towards Moka by the doorway.

"Tsukune..." Moka said again, "Why are you here Tsukune?"

"Moka, there's something I want to discuss-" he started all of a sudden her face started to blush.

"No!" she shouted as she walk towards him and shove him out the door, "I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So leave!"

He raised a confused brow at this, "Embarrassed?" he asked, "Moka, I don't understand. What's there to be embarrassed about? I'm your friend, and you can tell me-"

"What I do is none of your business!" she said giving him a hard look, "Anyway, just leave!"

Tsukune was silent for a moment, he never felt useless in his whole life. He wanted to help her in anyway he can, but it looks like this is something that she wants to do for herself. Just what is it that she's keeping to herself from him?

"I understand," he said as he turned around, "if that's what you want, then I'll leave. But Moka please remember that I'm your friend, and if you need any help, I'll be there for you. I care about you." and with that he walked off.

"Tsukune..." she said with a sad look on her face feeling guilty that she told him to leave. She then felt a hand on her should belonging to Ishigami, "Huh? Ishigami-sensei?"

"Sorry," Ishigami said with a wicked smirk on her face, "I'm afraid I can't let you go anymore."

* * *

**Newspaper Club room**

At the Newspaper Club Gin was folding a paper with a picture of a girl on it into a paper airplane, while Yukari was looking through her crystal ball, and she saw what's troubling her.

"Huh?" she said as she observed her crystal ball, "That's weird! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san and Tsukune-san!"

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked, looking at the crystal ball.

"Divination!" the witch explained making the bluenette look at her in confusion, "This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching..."

"Danger?" the bluenette asked and the witch nodded.

"My fortune-telling is always right. Where are they?"

The door suddenly opened and the two girls looked with happy looks on their face to see the depressed brunette, "Hey." Tsukune said quietly.

"Oh! Tsukune!" Kurumu beamed as she saw him come in.

"You're late!" Gin yelled at the brunette.

"Sorry." Tsukune apologized still depressed as he saw Gin finish folding the paper airplane.

"Yesterday, an eighth girl went missing!" the older teen said as he threw it at him and the brunette caught it before his eyes tensed he forgot about the missing girls case, unfolded it, and his eyes were wide as saucers he looked at the girl's face.

'That face.' he thought before his eyes widen in shock, 'It can't be!' it was the girl with the blonde braided hair who skipped gym class to join Ishigami-sensei's! All of a sudden he remembered the statue back at the art building who was crying. It was her! She must have turned into stone somehow. Could it be that Ishigami was the one responsible for the missing girls? If that's the case then Moka's life is in danger and he's the only one who can help her.

"Moka's in danger." he said shocking the group and they were about to ask him what he meant before he ran to a window, opened it, and getting ready to jump out.

"Tsukune, what are you-?" Gin asked him before he jumped out the window shocking the group, "Hey! Are you crazy?!" he shouted as they all ran and looked out to see him plummeting before the brunette snapped his fingers and changed his paradigm to commando before he landed on the ground safely and ran as fast as he can.

"Wha-? How did he land without getting hurt?" Gin asked in disbelief, not even monsters can fall and survive from this height.

"Never mind that, Tsukune said Moka's in danger and we need to help him." Yukari said as she ran out the door while Kurumu and Gin followed.

"Hang on Moka, I'm coming." Tsukune declared as he ran back to the art building.

* * *

**Art building**

Back at the Art building Ishigami stood before Moka as she was backing away in fear until she hit the storage room door.

"What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei?!" she asked while trembling, "Your hair! It's like snakes!"

Ishigami slowly approached the pinkette step by step with a wicked smile still intact on her face and her braids began to extend as it swayed, almost as if they were alive.

"You see, Tsukune-kun saw a little too much!" she explained before her face became more malevolent, "So thanks to him, I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime." Then her braids morphed as they grew mouths with fangs in them, "Too bad!" one of the braids shot towards Moka.

"Kyaaa!" Moka screamed as the braid bit Moka's left wrist, sinking it's fangs into it before the teacher shot all her braids at once crashing her in breaking the storage room door down. She was on the floor by the broken door.

"Uhn..." the pinkette groaned as she slowly got back up, "Ooo... where am I?" she heard the sounds of crying as she looked up to see seven statues of different girls. Each in a different pose in the room and the crying noises were coming from them.

"What's going on?!" she questioned as she got up, "The statues are crying as if they were real!" she then cringed in pain, feeling her left arm going numb. She looked at it and in shock her horror it was turning into stone, "Wha... No... My left hand feels like it's stone..."

"It's the Gorgon power of transformation into stone!" Ishigami said as she entered the room, "Any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hairs will turn into stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls."

Moka looked at her inn shock, "No, you couldn't mean... then the other statues in this room are all..."

"The beautiful students of this academy!" Ishigami finished with a sinister smile, "Yes, I've turned them all to stone. Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be turned into stone and added to my art collection, Akashiya Moka." Her hair had finally transformed as her head is entirely filled with snakes.

Some of her snakes launched to Moka as they were now wrapping around her body, "Eya!" the pinkette screamed as the snaked tightened around her legs, arms, and torso.

"Huhu!" the teacher laughed, "Aren't you beautiful? And I will further elevate your beauty for you, isn't that an honor?"

"Sensei," Moka began as the snakes were tightening their grip around her, "So all those students going missing... it was because of you, wasn't it?"

"Take a look at these girls." she said walking over towards one and cupping her cheeks, "They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion- sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry." she brought her face closer to the statue's, "Oohhh! How beautiful is this? Is this not true art?"

Moka shivered in fear while staring at her teacher as she brought her attention back to the pinkette, "Well then, it's about time I put the finishing touches on you."

"Noooo!" Moka cried, shutting her eyes and tears came out.

"I won't allow it!" a voice said by the door and it belonged to Tsukune as he charged in and immediately he cut the heads of the snakes off.

"AAAAAH!" Ishigami shrieked in pain before retracting her snakes from Moka and gripping them tight as she fell on her knees while shaking in pain.

Tsukune slowly looked around, he saw the statues of the girls that were missing and saw Moka's hand turning into stone. He then looked back at the fallen teacher with a cold glare before walking towards her, turning his blazefire saber into it's gun form and pressed it against her head.

"I'm going to give you the count of three to let these girls go back to normal." he threatened her in a dark tone, "And if I so much say the number, then I will shoot."

Ishigami looked up and glared at the brunette despite his weapon being at blank point, "Damn you," she hissed at him, "don't be a nuisance!"

"1..." he counted gripping his gunblade tightly making the teacher tensed.

"2..." he cocked his gun and she sweated a little.

"No!" Moka cried getting his attention he saw tears coming out of her eyes, "Tsukune, don't do it! Don't kill her! Please!" she couldn't bare to see him kill a person, even if it is a crazy teacher like Ishigami, it just doesn't fit him at all. "Gya!" she screamed as she felt a bite on her leg and looked down to see one of Ishigami's cut off snake head biting her leg. Tsukune's eyes widen in shock to see one of the snake's head biting Moka's leg remembering that snakes are poisonous creatures and they still have venom even with their heads cut off and it looks like this venom can turn their victims to stone.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he ran towards her before forgetting about the teacher behind him.

"Don't look away!" Ishigami shouted as he turned around to see her charging at him with her snakes and thinking quickly he used his left hand to grab as many snake heads as he can while cutting their heads off, but some of them managed to slip by and bit the brunette's chest and face making him scream in pain making her smirk in victory. But what she didn't count on was that his eyes widen in anger and glared at the teacher dead on.

"Keep your snakes to yourself!" he yelled before yanking them, bringing her towards him and headbutting her as hard as he can making her she stumble and fell backwards. She clutched her head as she felt a little blood seeping out through her forehead between her fingers.

Tsukune felt a little tingling on his face, chest and arm as he changed to medic hoping to get rid of the poison that was injected into him, **"ESUNA." **he chanted on himself as a bright light appeared, it was a gamble but he could feel the tingling disappearing meaning that it worked like a charm. He then looked at Moka and ran to her as he got down and removed the snake heads from her body, **"ESUNA." **he chanted again making her body feel better as the stone on her leg and arm disappear. And he healed her wounds with his cure magic.

Moka looked at her arm and leg before looking at Tsukune with a thankful smile, she was really glad that he came to her rescue, even though she pushed him away he still came to her need. She was about to cry tears of joy, but instead it turned into sorrow as she felt guilty for yelling at him earlier.

"Moka?" he asked her in concern noticing her tears, "Are you okay?" she hugged him and his eyes widen taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry Tsukune," she sobbed onto his uniform, "I'm so sorry, I should have never have yelled at you earlier." he smiled softly at pinkette as he knows that he'll always be there to help her no matter what.

"It's okay." he assured hugging her back, "I'm here, it's going to be okay."

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" Ishigami asked before the two looked at the wounded teacher and she had a mischievous smirk while placing her shoulder on one of the female statues. Tsukune changed to commando and was ready to charge at her, but he stopped as she held up her right index finger to stop.

"Ah, ah, ah." she scolded wagging her finger before bringing out a chisel and placed it near the girl's head shocking both the brunette and pinkette, "If you so much come towards me, then I might 'accidentally' crack this girl's skull open." he then aimed his gun at her before her smirk became a grin.

"Go ahead, but just so you know if you shoot I might dodge and you'll accidentally hit her or any of the girls in this room." he lowered his weapon down for a moment. She was right, if it comes between a rock and hard place then he might as well just give up. Just what is he suppose to do in a pinch like this? It was then his eyes widen when the word "pinch" was mentioned.

"In that case, I'll use that." he declared quietly before changing to synergist and chanted something to his gun as it flash bright yellow for a quick moment and he changed back to commando, but it didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

"What are you whispering over there?" she asked him as she gripped her chisel tightly and pressed it on the statue's head, "Just remember that you only have two choices, but I will give you a third however, if you drop your gun down to the floor and kick it over, then I might go easy on you two and spare their lives." he grinned at that.

"Okay, then I choose neither." he said nonchalant before squeezing the trigger.

**BANG! BANG! **Two bullets shot out of his gun and aimed towards the teacher at great speed and she dodged them hoping they would hit the statue and making Tsukune the bad guy, but suddenly they curved around the girl and aimed at the teacher's right arm and left foot hitting their targets making her eyes widen as she dropped the chisel and held her now bleeding left foot with her right arm using her left arm to hold her right.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in pain and agony again as she dropped to the floor still clutching onto the gunshot wounds and the brunette just spun his weapon before dispelling it. Moka looked at the brunette in astonishment, she had never seen anything like that, and just how did he hit her without harming any of the girls in the room?

"Tsukune," she said getting his attention, "how did you do that?"

"It's simple," he said to her, "I used a magic spell called **ILLUSION**, it can curve bullets and track their targets no matter where they go."

"Sugoi." she said in awe, "Did your mother taught you that?" a smile was present on his face.

"Yeah, she did." he answered her before remembering that moment.

* * *

**_Gran Pulse 2 years ago_**

_Tsukune and Lightning were standing in front of an apple tree as his mother was ready to teach him a new magic spell. _

_"This next spell_ _I'm going to teach you is strange yet powerful." she said to him as she clapped her hands together, **"ILLUSION."** her whole body shines bright in a yellow color._

_She then reached out her arm and suddenly it stretched surprising the brunette as it snaked it's way to the apple tree, grabbed an apple and brought it down before it threw the fruit to the brunette and he caught it before she retracted her arm._

_"This spell is as it says, it casts illusions, stretch your limbs and weapons and even bend gunshots. But there's a catch to it."_

_"What's that?" he asked before he took a bite of his apple._

_"It drains stamina, so only use it as a last resort if you're ever in a pinch or a little while. But mostly as a last resort, just don't use it too often or it will make you tired and hungry." she finished explaining to him._

_"Alright," he said before finishing his apple, "then let's do it."_

_After a while he got it all down, he saw how far his limbs would stretch, practiced his wooden sword as it bend like a whip, and shot many targets as his bullets always hitting many bull's-eyes._

* * *

**Back to reality**

Tsukune picked up Ishigami and brought her out of the storage room to make sure there aren't anymore obstacles with Moka following him.

"Normally I'd like nothing more than to finish this fight," he said to her before tossing her onto the floor before she got up slowly on one knee, "but I believe someone else deserves to more than I do." He grabbed Moka's Rosary and yanked it off and as usual a light engulfed the pinkette as it blinded both the teacher and the brunette transforming her into her inner self.

"What?!" Ishigami asked shielding her eyes from the light, "What is this?! What is this power?!"

She watched in shock and awe to see Moka's body beginning to change as her hair turned silver and figure grew fuller, "What in Hades is this extraordinary power?" finally Inner Moka's eyes opened as she glared at the teacher before looking at the brunette with a smirk.

"I see you've decided to share the action after all." Inner Moka said to him and he gave her a nod in response.

"It'd be selfish of me to do so," Tsukune stated, "and I think you should do the honors after what she did to you." she nodded at that.

"Yes, but I believe that we should finish her off together." she stated only to make the brunette grin and suddenly he has an idea.

"In that case I have an idea for a finisher." Tsukune said as he clapped his hands together making her raise a brow.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as she raised a curious brow to see him behind her.

"This'll only tickle for a bit." he said as he placed his hands near her back, **"ILLUSION."** he chanted and Moka's body flashed a yellow light for a second as five copies of the vampire appeared from behind and they all spread around the room surrounding Ishigami making sure she has no chance of escape.

Inner Moka blinked in awe at the copies Tsukune made of her as they all stood their with serious looks on their faces and arms crossed while looking at the wounded and shocked Art teacher turning her head to look at them.

"You really are full of surprises," the silverette grinned at the brunette, "very well then let us all make her learn her place." Inner Moka and Tsukune took their fighting stance getting ready to deliver the coup de grace to her.

Ishigami didn't know what to do, she just stood there knowing that there's no escape from this, her foot and arm were shot and she just gritted her teeth in anger and said one thing, "You bitch!" she snarled, "You bitch! You can't even understand Art, you little tramp! I'll turn you all to stone!" she shot her snakes at each of the copies hoping to at least attack the real one, but instead they all chopped off the heads of the snakes with their hands including the brunette making her scream in pain again and retract the headless snakes back to her.

Each copies of Moka charged at her one by one as they jumped and kicked at her as she received each blow before they disappear. She staggered back before falling to her knees and cough up blood. And now it was the two strong fighters turn to deliver the final blow to her.

They both ran, jumped, and performed flying kicks at her and she looked up with her eyes widen in shock and horror at the finisher she's about to receive, "No! No! No! NOOOOO!" she screamed but it was too late.

"Know your place!" they both yelled in unison before... **"WHAM!"** she got the kicks she receive to her face as she flew across the room, crashed through the wall, her eyes rolled at the back of her head, blood was coming out of her left nostril and out of her mouth before falling unconscious.

Inner Moka then looked at Tsukune before he bowed his head to her.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune apologized to her before she looked at him with a raised brow hearing him apologizing, "even though you told me to watch your other self, I let this happen." she smiled at this and walk towards him.

"You have nothing to apologize about Tsukune-kun." she said with reassurance as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Even though my other self has pushed you away, you still came to save her without hesitation." she placed another hand on his cheek to make him look at her. The brunette blushed to see her smile at him as he never got to see this side of Moka's inner self, it was then they looked at the fallen teacher.

"If you hadn't come and rescue me and my other self, we would have become a statue by this gorgon." she told him before they looked at each other again, "And I thank you." Moka then did what she thought she would never do... she closed her eyes kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at the vampire's sudden affection as he was speechless and embarrassed, unable to know how to respond to this.

"Well, at any rate I'll be going back to my slumber," she said as she held out her hand telling him what she wants and he picked the Rosary out of his pocket and handed it to her, "until then I'll be counting on you to watch my other self." she placed it back on her choker and fell back turning back into the pink-haired Moka and the brunette caught her before she hit the floor.

Tsukune then heard a bunch of groans coming from the storage room as he ran towards it and saw the missing girls finally back to normal and... naked?

His face went beet red at the sight in embarrassment before he shielded his eyes with his right hand and bowed down to them, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look! I'm sorry!" he then heard fast footsteps coming towards him getting ready to embrace the beating he's about to receive. But instead he received a tackle instead falling to the ground as the victim girls were hugging, cuddling and kissing him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the blonde girl with the braids said kissing him on the cheek many times.

"Oh thank you Tsukune-kun!" one with pig tails said cuddling his face with hers.

"You saved our lives!" another with glasses and long raven-haired said kissing him on the forehead.

They kept thanking him and were about to give him more kisses until, "Girls! Girls! Girls!" he shouted at them while shutting his eyes close real tight as his face was still beet red and covered in kiss marks, "Please, just give me some space." and they all did what he asked before he got up and dusted himself off while grabbing his fiber cloth that he used to shine his weapon to wipe the kiss marks off his face.

"Okay, I'll go get some help and some clothes." he told them and they all nodded even though he couldn't see anything with his eyes shut he won't look at them no matter what.

"That won't be necassary." a familiar voice said by the door and the girls looked to see Kairi Uzumaki by the doorway with her twin servants bringing spare female uniforms for the victims.

"Kairi-senpai, is that you?" he asked with his eyes still shut.

"Yes, it's me," she answered him with an amusing smirk, "and I'm surprised that you aren't this kind of guy to not enjoy seeing naked girls. I mean isn't it every guys dream to see girls in the nude?" she chuckled as Yoko was leading the naked girls back in the storage room while giving each one a uniform and Tsukiko was tending to Moka.

"Every guy but me." Tsukune stated with a frown to hear her say that and she shrugged, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Yukari came to me told me about how you said that Moka was in danger, and me, Yoko and Tsukiko had to go find you two, but of course Yoko told us that she saw Moka walked into the Art building every single day for some reason."

"I see." he said understanding her explanation.

"Okay you can open your eyes now, they're now changing in the storage room." she told him as the room was finally clear.

"Are you sure?" he asked with assurance.

"Yes, I'm sure, don't you trust me?" she asked him making him sigh.

"Sorry." he apologize as he opened his eyes only to see that she's telling the truth and they both walked out with Tsukiko carrying Moka on her back following the two.

As the girls were finished dressing up they were taken to the nurse's office to get some rest by the blonde twin leading them. They were shaken up by this horrible experience and they would pretty much have to go to counseling. But on the bright side they were definitely going to get a good recovery from this nightmare. As for Ishigami-sensei she would no doubt get some punishment out of this from the school board, although getting beaten up by him and Moka is probably punishment enough.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but like I said I had classwork and I have been having a really difficult with it now, but I'll try to make the next chapter in my spare time until then please review!**


	12. Birthday plus Feelings

******I'm sorry to keep you all waiting as usual, but here it is. There's a bit of Fairy Tail moment from episode 50 in this chapter, that was my favorite episode by the way. I've been thinking about making a romantic Final Fantasy XIII and Rosario+Vampire crossover and I'm thinking of pairing up Hope and Mizore in one of the pairings, plus there will be a hint of Final Fantasy Versus XIII in the story as well.**

******Birthday + Feelings**

* * *

**The next day Tsukune's room morning**

The next day Tsukune was sleeping in his bed before his alarm go off and he shut it off as he woke up and opened his eyes slowly, he got up to get himself ready for another day.

"Well, today's the day." he said before he got up and stretched his arms, "Today is my birthday, maybe I should keep this to myself after all, I don't want the others to go through all the trouble after what happened yesterday." he then took out his cell phone to call home so that his family will wish him a happy birthday, "I better call home."

He was about to press a button until he heard knocking at his door, "Who could that be?" he asked as he walk towards the door and opened it, only to see Moka smiling by the doorway and what's behind her is a white cloth covering something, "Moka."

"Happy Birthday Tsukune!" she happily shouted at the surprising brunette.

"How did you know my birthday is today?" he asked.

"Well," she said while looking at the ground and blushing, "I asked Kairi-senpai when is your birthday weeks ago."

"Oh, she told you huh?" she nodded, he remembered that the Kendo Club captain has many files on every students in the school for some reason.

"Why didn't you tell me or the others about your birthday from before?" she asked him before he rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"To be honest, I just I don't want any one of you to go through any trouble for me. I mean you've all been very nice to me since I came here." he explained his reason to her, unless of course you call sucking his blood, pressing his face against breasts and hearing inappropriate words is being nice which he forgot.

"Oh, I see." Moka said softly while holding her blushing face, feeling touched by his reason and smiled brightly, "Well even so, I still want you to have this." she pulled the white cover off and his eyes widen to see a canvas painting of himself on an easel. In the painting he was in a fighting stance while he was holding his blazefire saber with both hands.

"That's me." he stated stunned and awe as he looked at himself in the painting seeing every detail perfectly, and she even drew the blazefire saber really well.

"Do you like it?" she asked while fidgeting her fingers hoping that he does.

"It's beautiful." he said as he walk towards it and held it in his hands to observe it more.

Moka smiled at his praise, "That's good, because I worked hard drawing you for the theme "What's important to you." she explained to him while looking down shyly.

Tsukune was stunned as he just stared at the pinkette, he was the one who was important to her?

"Sorry for hiding it," she apologized before he looked at her, "I know I worried you, but in order to draw this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-sensei, in return for being a model."

Tsukune's face softened, so all this time she was embarrassed because she was afraid that he wouldn't like her painting.

He put his hand on her shoulder to make her look at him, "Moka I'm your friend," he assured her with a smile, "you have nothing to apologize about, besides this painting is beautiful and I really like it." she smiled even brighter than before something else crossed his mind, "Speaking of which I have something for you too."

She blinked, "You do?" she asked him and he nodded before he walked back into his room and brought out his canvas on the easel covered in a white cloth that he was supposed to turn in, but it seems that it wasn't necessary. She observed the white cloth covering what's beneath it, "I hope you like it." he uncovered the sheet revealing the painting making her gasp and eyes widen.

It was a lifelike painting of both Mokas' smiling, Outer Moka was on the left with her arms behind her back and a sweet smile on her face, while Inner Moka on the right had her arms crossed with a cocky smirk. They're like Lightning and Serah taking a family photo.

"Tsukune, that's... that's me. And my other self." she said as she touched it with her right hand while putting her left on her chest.

"Do you like it?" she nodded in response, he got the inspiration from the painting from his aunt who drew herself and her sister and she gave it to Lightning as a present on her 22nd birthday and he gave his mother a drawing of her and himself holding hands and she treasured it for the rest of her life.

"I... I do. This is beautiful, but... Why did you paint this for me?" he smiled softly at her.

"Well, it's like I said, you've been very nice to me since we've met." her eyes widen as she looked back at the brunette, "I just wanted to do something nice for you in return." she trembled feeling touched by his words as she lowered head hiding her face as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Moka," Tsukune said in concern, "are you okay?" she raised her head to look at him with a soft happy look on her face as tears of joy were pouring down telling him that she really liked it. Back in middle school she never made any friends, always isolated by humans who made fun of her, but now she sees some of them in a new light thanks to him. He was a true friend to her, he was selfless, kind, and always there to protect. Like the time he saved her from Saizou and Ishigami, stood up to the Swimming Club captain Tamao, defeat Gin for trying to win her heart, and now he made her this painting.

"Oh Tsukune..." she choked up as she wiped away some tears and smiled, "This is... (sniffs) This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you!" she hugged him and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome." they both broke the hug and the brunette saw the happy vampire's eyes shining bright as the sun and a blush was on her face as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Happy Birthday Tsukune! You're my best friend!" she beamed catching him off guard before he smiled again. She then held her painting by her side and got close to his face, "I'll see you in class Tsukune." she said softly before she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to her dorm room to put her gift away.

Tsukune had a look of surprise as he rubbed his cheek feeling a blush on his face and fought it away, he was kissed on the cheek by Moka not once, but twice and he smiled at that for some reason. But he didn't have time to grasp at what happened, he went back in his room to call home and get ready for class. Hopefully no one at the Newspaper Club will know about his birthday today.

* * *

**Newspaper Club room**

It was too late, the day was over and a party is held in the Newspaper Club room for Tsukune who just sighed, yet somehow he knew that this would happen, he knew that the others would know about his birthday from Kairi-senpai, and frankly it was his own fault for not telling her to keep it on a low profile. Nevertheless, he received presents from his friends, a wooden sword from Kairi Uzumaki, photos of girls undressing from Gin which Tsukune burned wasting the pervert's efforts to get those and he sulked in a corner with a black cloud over his head for five minutes, and of course two presents from Kurumu and Yukari who were both bickering on whose present he likes better.

Yoko and Tsukiko were dressed in skimpy Chinese dresses entertaining the brunette who was the audience in a chair by dancing and not to mention showing their sexuality making him blush in embarrassment. He has to at least humor them, because their captain told him that they've been working on this routine for two weeks and the fact that this considered their birthday present to him. Moka knew that he would get uncomfortable from this, and she sat next to him for moral support to help him get through this as they're the only audience who were watching them.

Kairi and Gin were having a nice conversation, that is until the teen werewolf was gazing at the twins with lust in his eyes, drool coming out of his mouth, and his tail wagging. The female swordsman simply frowned at this matter before she called him that nickname of his, snapping him out of his trance and he growled in anger at her before he transformed into his werewolf form to attack her, but she bunked him on the head with her sword still in it's sheathe knocking him unconscious much to everyone's amusement.

"Bad dog!" she shouted in a strict voice before hitting him again a couple of times, "No! No! Now stay unconscious and think about what you did." she didn't know how many times they had to go through with this routine, they've been going at this since their first year here. Whenever he tried to flirt or anything perverted with her and the other girls, she bunks him on the head knocking him out cold, and they once fought against each other in the past and of course the victor was Kairi who didn't transform into her monster form.

She turned her attention to the bickering succubus and witch, and she smirked in amusement with her arms crossed seeing the two going at each other's throats.

"Tsukune'll love seeing me wearing his present that I got him!" Kurumu exclaimed holding up a gift bag and pulled out sexy black lingerie making the brunette blush and sputter. She's a minor, how did she get that in the first place?

"As if milk jugs!" Yukari argued holding a present in her hands which seems to be in a shape of a bottle wrapped up in wrapping paper, "Tsukune will love mine, because it happens to be something that's not useless as underwear!" all of a sudden it made a hissing sound and shook a little before...

**BOOM! **It exploded in the witch's face and she blinked twice as she found herself covered in soot and the bluenette laughed while pointing at her. Yukari growled in anger before she put on her manadrive gloves to attack Kurumu. Tsukune lowered his head not wanting to look at the two arguing... again! No matter how many times he tells them to stop they always fight right away.

Kairi chuckled and walk towards the brunette to give him a pat on the back, "I must say Tsukune, you're quite the ladies man." she walked towards the food table for the fourth time as Moka sweat-dropped to see her have another slice of cake. She had like 4 slices, and yet she always keeps her figure slim. How does she maintain her figure without gaining weight?

"Why?" he asked as anime tears were pouring out of his eyes, "Why couldn't they just bottle it up for one day?" and Moka patted him on the back in comfort.

"It'll be okay Tsukune." she assured him before she saw Yukari and sweat-dropped, she was drawing the unconscious bluenette on her face with permanent marker giving her a fake mustache, glasses, and eyebrows, 'Or maybe not.' she sighed.

It was then Tsukune looked at Moka for a moment and smiled, he just couldn't get his mind off of what happened from before, Moka considered him as a best friend and he was really happy to hear her call him that. Of course he was considered a friend to her in the first place and was acknowledged by her inner self as well. Nobody has ever called him that him before, not even the friends he made back in middle school. And what really made him happy was that she kissed him on the cheek twice both Inner and Outer self.

'Why am I making a big deal out of this?' he asked in thought before his eyes widen in shock in realization as he felt a small blush on his cheeks, closed his eyes and thought, 'Don't tell me...'

"Tsukune?" Moka said getting his attention as he opened his eyes and looked back at the pinkette who had a look of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." he said before his cheeks got even redder and she tilted her head a bit before he heard something.

**THUMP! **A heartbeat came out of the left part of his chest as he couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked again with worry in her voice, "Your cheeks are red. Do you have a fever?" she brought her face towards him to touch let her forehead touch his, before he grabbed her shoulders delicately to stop.

"I'm okay Moka, don't worry." he reassured her with a smile and turned to the twins, "Hey, do you two mind stop dancing for a moment? I need to go use the bathroom." they both stopped to look at each other and shook their heads saying no,"Thanks." he got up and walked out the door to think about what he just thought.

'So I like Moka huh?' he asked in thought as he got in the bathroom turn the faucet on and was ready to splash himself in the face, but he stopped as another thought occurred, 'But what about her? Does she feel the same way about me? Or for that matter, what about her inner self?'

Ever since he met her he couldn't help but think how cute and adorable Outer Moka looked while her inner self was beautiful and there were moments when they both showed it. I mean he has known women in his life that were both cute and beautiful, like his mother Lightning, the senior female member of NORA Leabreau, his Aunt Serah and his Cousin Claire, but Moka was one of a kind. The Outer Moka was very cute and polite like his aunt and the Inner Moka was tough and has the attitude just like his mother, there was quite the resemblance between those four. Then there were 2 other girls whose hearts he had caught, like Kurumu Kurono who had charm and showed too much affection to him to prove that she's in love with him. Yukari Sendo's cute, but she's 3 years younger than him and he sees her as a little sister like Claire, and she's quite the pervert for a 12-year-old. Then there were 3 other girls whose hearts that he glad didn't capture, as if three girls fighting over him was bad enough. Kairi Uzumaki, she's a dangerous and crazy female swordsman, but she has good traits that makes her strong, beautiful, and dependable. The twins Yoko and Tsukiko, he doesn't know much about them, what with their stoic faces hiding their emotions.

It would seem that he has a little crush on Moka, and he rubbed his temples trying to pull himself together by all this, he didn't count on something like this. No, in the past he focused on becoming strong like his mother and wants to find a goal for himself. And his current goal is to protect those who are worth protecting. Although he does care about the pink-haired vampire and her other self, but the question is does he like her more than a friend? He then splashed a handful of water in his face, turned off the sink, shook his head, and looked at himself in the mirror with a hard look.

"No, I've got to be strong." he declared to himself before getting some paper towels to wipe his hands and face and threw them in a trash bin, "I don't have time for love and I've got to set my feelings aside, because right now I have to focus on school and protect Moka and the others. Especially since I'm at a school for monsters." he then stopped and looked at the ceiling, "That's what you would do if you were in my shoes, right Mom?"

As he walked back to the party he was unaware that beneath his uniform located to where his heart and crystal is, it shined an aura and gave an unapproved feeling for the brunette, 'Honestly, that boy can be so stubborn.' the crystal spoke in a female voice before it sighed, 'But he's going to have to open up to others eventually and she's the only one who can help.' the aura died down as it went back into slumber.

The brunette came back and the first thing that he was suppose expect was Kurumu hugging him as her breasts was touching his chest and began rubbing her breasts making his face blush, he should have seen that one coming and he could never get used to it.

"Welcome back Tsukune." Kurumu purred seductively before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in his ear to whisper, "Let's head to my room tonight so you can open your next present that's wrapped up by your first." she whispered making his eyes wide as dinner plates and face flushed even brighter while Moka puffed her cheeks in anger as usual to hear her say that, "And then we can..."

**"SPARKSTRIKE!" **a wash pan covered with electricity fell on Kurumu's head shocking the bluenette as she fell unconscious and fell flat on her back.

"I won't let you seduce him with you and your present!" Yukari shouted with her wand and gloves on, "And if there's anyone who wishes to seduce Tsukune-kun it'll be Moka-san and me!"

Everyone in the room minus the female swordsman who was busy eating cake face-faulted at that remark, how can such a little girl be so perverted? What made her act like this?

"Yukari!" Moka scolded the witch while blushing in embarrassment, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"She's right you know," Kairi pointed out as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "and besides if you three want to do your _business_, then I suggest you all wait until you're all 18 or older."

"Senpai!" Tsukune and Moka shouted while Yukari pouted and puffed her cheeks in disappointment, she really wanted to do it with those two.

"By the way Kurumu, that cake you made could have used less sugar and more strawberries." she pointed at the empty tray where the cake was, "There was only one."

"You ate the whole cake?!" Kurumu shouted in shock and disbelief as she got back up, she worked hard making it for Tsukune and was hoping that she'll feed it to him so that he would appreciate her and that he'll give her a _reward_ for her hard work.

"Not to worry though, we brought you another." the twins brought in a cart carrying a cheesecake in the with strawberries circling around it making the group stare in awe at it, "And I won't eat it this time."

"Wow, thanks Senpai." he thanked her before looking at the girls, "Want to help me eat this cake?"

"Sure." Moka replied with a nod.

"Yeah I do!" Kurumu shouted eyeing the delicious looking cheesecake.

"Ditto!" Yukari beamed holding a fork and an empty plate in her hands.

As everyone began taking a slice and eating the cake, and strangely Kairi was staring at Kurumu with a blush on her face dreamily for some reason and she walked over to her and the bluenette glanced at her.

"Kurumu... I... I never noticed how beautiful you look." Kurumu's eyes widen in shock at her comment, she forgot that the strawberry that she placed at the center of her cake was meant for Tsukune. Also the fact that she soaked it in one of her love potions that she made out of scratch, hoping that the brunette will eat it and fall for her, but it ended up in the stomach of her senpai's instead. But on the bright side the love potion she used to soak her strawberry in worked like a charm.

'It worked!' she cheered in her thoughts while pumping her fist and cry anime tears of joy, 'The potion that I made and soaked the strawberry in really worked!'

Until the girl's face hardened, a purple aura surrounded her, and clenched her right fist in anger while pointing with her left finger at the bluenette, "But! Your breasts are always sticking out!" the female swordsman shouted making the bluenette's eyes widen and everyone else's in shock and confusion as they all looked at the totally pissed off swordsman, "You and I are beautiful Kurumu, so that makes us even. But with those knockers of yours you get everyone's attention (but mostly guys) therefore making me feel inferior!" Tsukune comically spat some cake out of his mouth to hear that and thankfully none of it got on anyone, her finger then got closer to her face, "Kurumu! From now on you're my rival!"

Kurumu eyes widen in shock for a moment before shouting, "EEEEHHHHHHH?!" while everyone looked at her in even more shock and confusion. The potion she made wasn't a love potion after all it was... What was the word for it? A rival potion or some sort? Anyway the love potion that she made was a fluke and now she has to pay the consequences for trying to make the brunette fall for her.

"Senpai," Tsukune began, "what's going on with you?" she drew her sword out in front of the brunette before he jumped out of the way which is directly towards the bluenette's direction.

"I challenge you Kurumu!" she yelled before her twin servants held her arms from committing a heinous act on the succubus.

"Tsukune, I'm scared! Kairi-senpai is acting freaky!" Kurumu cried as she got behind him, "Protect me!" she pressed her breasts against his back making him fall forward and then...

**SPLAT! **His slice of cheesecake flew into her senpai's face while everyone looked at the brunette in shock and horror.

"Tsukune!" everyone yelled minus the succubus and twins who were holding up signs saying his name in exclamation.

"What are you all blaming me for? Kurumu was the one who got behind me." the brunette argued as he got up with Kurumu still clinging on his back.

It was then the female swordsman's aura died down and she wiped the cake off her face and blinked her eyes twice in confusion wanting to know why her face was covered in cake, "What's going on?" she then looked at her left hand she wiped her face with and her sword on her right before looking at everyone. It would seem that she's back to normal thanks to Tsukune's accidental action... or maybe not. She looked at everyone with a serious look on her face demanding to know who was the culprit that committed this act.

"Who threw cake in my face?" she asked, when no one answered her face darkened and crushed the splattered cake in her hand, "Who threw it?" she asked again this time her tone became very angry making everyone in the room shake and sweat nervously. Kurumu got off of him and was about to say that she did it to get a beating of a lifetime but...

"It was me," Tsukune beat her to it, "I accidentally threw cheesecake in your face, I'm sorry senpai."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered feeling touched by his noble act taking the blame for her.

"I see." the female swordsman said calmly before withdrawing her sword, "Well I'm glad that you're very honest about it." her face became serious again, "But the next time you throw cake at my face again, you will feel my wrath. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Tsukune nodded while the raven-haired girl wiped her face with a napkin, "I have to say senpai I'm really glad you're not the type who would be mad at this."

"Who said I wasn't mad?"

"What-?"

**SPLAT! **Now it was Tsukune's turn to get hit in the face with cake and it was the same one he accidentally threw at her senpai's face giving the bruenette a taste of his own medicine. Tsukune wiped the stuff off of his face with a small white cloth thanks to Yoko handing it to him and look to see his senpai crossing her arms with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"That's for wasting a perfectly good cheesecake." Kairi smirked triumphantly, "I look forward to our match in short time, so until then you better be ready."

Tsukune who just stood there sighed, knowing that this was all his fault, if he had told Kairi-senpai to keep his birthday on a low profile, then none of this would have happened. But it couldn't be helped, anyone would have find out about his birthday eventually, even without her help. And so far it was a really good birthday for the brunette, he received a painting from Moka, his friends threw him a party, gave him birthday gifts, and his family back home wished him a happy birthday. This was the best birthday he ever received on Earth in his life.

'Happy Birthday to me.' Tsukune happily thought before getting another slice cheesecake. And he seem to have forgotten about his feelings for the vampire, but it will come back to him someday and he's going to have to open up his feelings to her and the others too as well, but not today.

* * *

**So what do you think? I've been thinking of doing something like Naruto meeting his mother in his body at some point, you know like as Lightning gave Tsukune a part of her crystal, she unintentionally gave a part of her soul in it as well. Anyway I will bring this point up in the Public Safety Commission arc where Tsukune will fight Kuyou and at some point when he's about to lose his mother will give her son the words of confidence to defeat the kitsune. And in the next chapter I'll be making a chapter of omakes possibly four or five, it'll be tough but I'll give it my best! And you know what they say 'Dying is easy Comedy is hard' but I'm afraid dying is harder than it looks. Look forward to it!**


	13. Omake plus Omakes

******Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long as usual. But as promised here it is and I know you're all mad that I didn't make this sooner, but I did promise four or five omakes didn't I? And unfortunately I made four, but hey it's better than nothing right? Enjoy!**

******Chapter 13: Omake +Omakes**

******Tsukune Farron's Omake Chapter 2**

* * *

******New Bodhum Farron's Residence**

Serah Farron was putting away the dishes in the cupboard kitchen before she turned to the audience and smiled.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to Tsukune Farron's Omake, I'm your host Serah Farron!" she smiled and gestured her fingers in V-shapes, "Now then, let's continue on where we left off shall we?"

* * *

******Farron's Delusion Diary 2: Farron's Bento Gourmet part 2**

Inner Moka's mouth was on Tsukune's neck with her fangs sunk into it sucking out his blood.

"Delicious." Moka moaned before looking at him with a smirk, "Time for seconds." she licked her lips and was about to bite his neck again until the brunette grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Seconds my ass! One drink is enough for you young lady." Tsukune scolded causing her to frown.

"Fine," she said before smirking, leaning towards his ear, and stroking her hand on his cheek making him blush, "but the next time you let your guard down I'll be drinking twice than what I had today." she got off before changing back to her outer self.

'How did she-?' he questioned before...

"Tsukune!" a bubbly voice shouted by the door as the two turn their heads to see Kurumu, "I'm so glad I found you!" she lunge towards the brunette making him duck to dodge and she crashed on the floor.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune sighed at her usual antics.

Kurumu groaned lifting her face up from the ground with a bruise on her forehead and looked at the brunette with sad eyes, "Owie, Tsukune why did you dodge my hug?"

"Because he doesn't want to suffocate under your breasts again you big boobed monster!" Yukari shouted by the doorway and a tick mark grew on Kurumu's head as the witch came in and smiled, "Hi Tsukune!"

"Hey Yukari," he waved at her, "what are you and Kurumu doing here?" the next thing he knew his right arm was glomped by Kurumu.

"Well I came here to see you silly!" Kurumu beamed pressing her breasts on his arm and the brunette struggled out of her grip while blushing.

"Let go of him Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed and Tsukune looked to his left to see Moka angry while pulling his left arm.

The next thing he knew he was pulled by both girls back and forth and it turned into a game of tug of war.

"No way! Tsukune belongs to me!" Kurumu argued as she pulled and rubbed her breasts on his arm making his face even redder.

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" the pinkette yelled back pulling him back.

"He's my future husband and he belongs to me!" the bluenette pulled him again making him sigh in annoyance.

"Who says he's going to be your future husband?!" The witch asked assisting the vampire by grabbing the brunette's left hand and pulled.

"Stop it! All of yo-!" Tsukune shouted before his face was shoved in Kurumu's breasts again, suddenly...

**WHOOSH! THUNK! **A knife was thrown past Kurumu's head and hit the wall behind her, and the bluenette gasped by the surprise attack. The girls screamed in horror letting go of Tsukune, and the brunette closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is going on here?!" a voice yelled making the group stop and turn their heads toward the kitchen door to see Lightning with an angry look on her face while gripping another knife in her hand tightly and they all quickly sat on their knees trembling in fear.

"Well... you see-" Kurumu began, before the second knife was thrown past her head and hit the wall next to the first knife she threw making the bluenette froze in fear.

"You will speak when spoken to! Is that clear?!" Lightning roared at the trembling bluenette and she nodded nervously, Moka and Yukari were hugging each other in fear frightened by elder Farron, and Tsukune sighed again knowing that they have angered the lioness in her den.

"Good," she nodded calmly, "now I don't know why you were shoving Tsukune in your chest, but that is no way for a girl to act, it's indecent and obscene."

"Indecent and obscene?!" Kurumu yelled feeling insulted, "I only did it to show my love for him! Something that you wouldn't understand you old hag!"

This cause the whole room to go silent as Tsukune palmed his face, a look of horror appeared on Moka's, confused looks were on Kurumu and Yukari's, and Lightning's hair overshadowed hers before...

**POW! **Lightning punched Kurumu's face with her fist, crashing her in one of the display shelves, knocking her unconscious.

"I'm 31 years old you brat!" Lightning roared angrily revealing her eyes white filled with anger, teeth grew sharp and pointed at the bluenette, "And you're paying for the meals and the display shelf you've damaged!"

"Mom you were the one who did that." Tsukune pointed out before she glared at her son making him flinch.

She calmed down, "Fine." she said before looking at the bluenette and crossed her arms, the girl groaned rubbing her cheek, and looked at the older Farron.

"Who... the hell are you?" Kurumu asked before Lightning picked her up and kicked her out of the shop making her fly into the sky making a star.

"I'm his mother, Lightning Farron, remember it." she explained out the door and slam it and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Tsukune, I trust that you've showed Moka the ropes around here?" he nodded, "Good, then I have a task for you two."

"What is it?" The older Farron whistled at the kitchen door and a chocobo came through it making everyone's eyes wide to see the large bird.

"I want you to help me to cook this bird." she patted on the bird's neck.

"You mean today's special was actually curry with real chocobo meat?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think we'd put the stuff in with chicken did you? Besides chocobo meat is much healthier than all meats."

Tsukune deadpanned, "Okay point taken, so do we chop off the head and roast the body or something?" that question made the bird's eye sparkle in anger.

**CHOMP! **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed getting his hand bitten from its beak and Moka grabbed and pulled behind him hoping to free his hand. And Lightning grabbed and pulled the chocobo's neck to let go of her son's hand from it's mouth.

"Let go of him you stupid bird!" Yukari yelled plucked a big feather from the bird making it squawk with Tsukune's hand stuck in its mouth.

It glared at the little witch and started chasing her dragging Tsukune, Moka, and Lightning along with it as they flew in the air.

"Hey stop! Stop you over-sized chicken! STOOOOOOOP!" he screamed and the nightmare was finally over as he woke up returning to reality.

* * *

**Back at to Serah Farron**

Serah sighed, "Well that was a long delusion and it didn't end well, but thank the Maker that none of it was real and no one got hurt. And if Kurumu and Light will ever meet, then I'm sure Sis would give her something far worse than a punch in the face." she walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I'm glad it's over though, anyway this has been another one of our Tsukune Farron's Delusion Diary and the next one will be quite the doozy look forward to it!" she waved at the audience.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Teleport App**

**Yokai Academy Cafeteria**

Tsukune and Moka were sitting at a lunch table having a bento meal before the brunette looked at the pinkette.

"Hey Moka," he started, "when you were chasing me to suck my blood and I jumped up on the school rooftop, how did you get from the school ground to up there?" she smiled at that question.

"I'm glad you asked." the pinkette said bringing out an iPhone in her hand, "after you jumped I brought out my iPhone and used the teleport app." he raised a confused brow.

"Watch this." Moka typed in a few words and she disappeared and reappeared beside to his left surprising him.

'Wow, and I thought the technology back at Pulse was more advanced than this.' Tsukune thought.

"See?" the pinkette said handing her phone to him, "Now you give it a try."

"Okay." he said observing the app in her device, 'Just what kind of an app is this?' he questioned in thought before a typing screen appeared, "Where did you get this app anyway?" he asked the pinkette.

"It just came with the phone from who knows where."

'I wonder if I should I test this on myself or maybe... someone?' he thought before smirking, 'Hmm, maybe I should...' he thought before shaking his head, 'No, I really shouldn't. But when am I ever going to have another opportunity like this?' He texted a few words in it.

* * *

**School Hallway**

Gin was relaxing on a wall until he saw a group of girls walking by and talking, making the werewolf grin as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey there ladies," he greeted with his grin making the girls swoon at him, "I was wondering if you woul-"

He didn't continue as he disappeared making the girls blinked in surprise and confusion to see him gone all of a sudden. But they just shrugged and continued talking.

* * *

**Himalayan mountains**

Gin appeared and blinked to find himself high up in the snowy mountains, and what's worse is that a blizzard occurred! He held his arms, rubbing them as he tried to keep himself warm, and he had to shout out one thing.

**"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"**

* * *

**Back with Tsukune and Moka**

'I wonder if it really worked.' Tsukune thought staring at the phone.

"Tsukune, aren't you going to teleport yourself?" Moka asked before his eyes widen and looked away.

"Oh... Yeah... I'm about to." he answered before she looked at the phone and her eyes widen.

"You send Gin to the top of the cold Himalayan mountains?" the pinkette asked with disbelief and gave him a judgmental glare.

He looked at the pinkette and answered, "Yeah." he confessed with a sigh.

**BONK! **"Ow!" Tsukune clutched his head and turned around to see Kairi with a bamboo sword in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to do that." she apologized, "Now look, you can insult him, kick him in the shin when he's not looking," Tsukune and Moka sweat-dropped at that, "and you can even stomp on his family jewels when he's down." They sweat-dropped even more, "But for some reason you just can't send him on a wintry vacation."

"Now I want you to bring him back here and apologize to him." she concluded and Tsukune nodded and he typed in the phone to bring him back.

A second later the werewolf appeared in front of everyone, frozen in a block of ice.

Kairi blinked and suppressed a chuckle, but coughed and looked at the brunette, "Okay, as soon as he thaws out you will apologize."

"Or I could just thaw him out with fire magic." Tsukune suggested with a flame on his hand.

"That works too." she nodded and he does so.

As the flames melted the ice Gin was standing shivering, rubbing his arms, and his teeth was chattering.

"Sorry for sending you to the Himalayan mountains." he apologized and the older teen's eyes shot wide open to hear what he said.

"Y-y-y-you d-d-d-did w-what?" he asked shivering before his face was in full fury with steam coming out of his ears, "I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to kill you! You-!" he jumped at him before he disappeared again.

"Okay maybe we'll give him some time to cool off again." Kairi said holding her iPhone in her hand, 'This time I'm sending him somewhere hot.'

* * *

**An Arabian desert**

Gin found himself in a hot desert as he was wiping the sweat off his head, used his jacket as a turban, and shouted another thing.

**"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

* * *

******XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Food Eating Challenge: Chinese**

**Yokai Academy Cafeteria**

All of the students were all standing surrounding the six people sitting on a table with empty plates, spoons, and chopsticks and the contestants are Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Gin, Yukari and Kairi. Shizuka Nekonome appeared wearing a red Qipao (Female Chinese Dress) and her hair is tied in a hair bun. She was also holding a microphone meaning she's a host of this challenging event.

"Ni Hao everyone!" Nekonome sensei greeted with a bow, "my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your host for this food eating contest challenge! The rules are simple, our contestants will eat as much food as possible, if one stands than he/she is the winner and the others who are unconscious will lose. But if one of our contestants wins they will get two prizes! And losers must wash all the dishes they have eaten out of!"

'Wow, and I thought that this would be more of a challenge.' Tsukune thought sarcastically.

"And now our today's challenge is Chinese food! Yes one of the world's finest cuisines with lots of oils, carbohydrates, and not to mention nauseating if you eat too much!"

Kurumu grimaced, 'Oh no," she groaned while rubbing her stomach, 'I forgot I'm supposed to be on a diet.'

'I shouldn't have drank Tsukune's blood from this morning.' Moka thought sadly with her head down, 'I'm full enough as it is.'

'Yosh! I'm going to win this.' Yukari thought with determination, 'If I eat as much as food as I can, then my chest will probably grow!'

'Why am I doing this again?' Tsukune thought before his stomach growled, 'Oh right.'

'I just came here to eat.' Kairi thought while twiddling her spoon.

"And here's one of our first two prizes for this challenging event." the teacher pointed to her right to see Yoko in a skimpy Qipao dress holding a basket of money, "100,000 yen in cash!"

"100,000?!" the Newspaper Club members minus Kairi exclaimed in shock.

Gin grinned as he clenched his fist in determination "Yosh! If I win this, then the money will be mine! And all the ladies will come to me! Including Moka, Kurumu, and even Kairi-san!'

He laughed like a madman before Kairi bunked him on the head with her wooden sword.

"Don't make such a stupid laugh." she scolded, "Besides 100,000 isn't that much."

Kurumu had Yen signs on her eyes and an evil grin on her face freaking everyone out.

"And our second prize for this challenge is a new car!" she pointed to her left to see Tsukiko in a dress as well while sitting on a red sports car.

"Wow, I can't believe they would give away prizes just to see people eat." Tsukune stated in awe.

"Yes," the female swordsman nodded in agreement, "I only came here to eat not win prizes."

'No kidding.' he deadpanned.

"And now let's start our challenge with the firs entree fried rice!" Nekonome pointed to the twins serving the said food onto the plates.

"Hajime!" she shouted and they began eating. Tsukune took one spoonful at a time and chewing, Kairi and Moka were doing the same, Kurumu took the plate and pour it all down in her mouth with a spoon, Gin was snarfing it down like an animal, and Yukari was taking two spoonfuls, chewed it two times, drank it with water, and swallowed it down.

**2 minutes later**

They were done for the first, Yukari finished first but her stomach was starting to hurt, Tsukune, Moka, and Kairi finished second because they ate slowly, Gin finished third because he choked a bit when he swallowed, and Kurumu finished last doing the same thing he did.

"Well it looks like they're done with their first serving!" the cat-eared sensei exclaimed and the audience were cheering. The twins were now serving noodle soup onto bowls to the contestants, "Now here's our second entree wonton noodle soup! Hajime!"

'If this keeps up I'm going to have to get a stomach pump.' Yukari groaned mentally while slurping noodles in her mouth.

**20 minutes later**

So far they have eaten egg rolls, moo goo gai pan, dim sum, roast duck, spring rolls, hot and sour soup, moo shu, chow mein, mapo tofu, and steamed buns.

Gin was out first because he ate too fast, Kurumu wasn't far behind long so she came out second, Moka came third, while Tsukune, Kairi, and Yukari are now ahead, that is until the brunette and the witch's stomachs were about to give in, and the raven-haired girl was just fine.

"I give up." Tsukune groaned, "I can't eat anymore."

"Aono-kun has given up!" Nekonome exclaimed, "He's down for the count, which leaves up to Uzumaki Kairi and Sendo Yukari!" everyone cheered as Kairi waved to the audience and Yukari gave a thumbs up before she gagged and held her breath.

"And now for final entree it's Gao! (sweet glutinous rice cakes) It looks like mochi, taste like it, but baby it's not!" Yoko and Tsukiko were now serving the said food onto their plates.

"Now let's get to eating! Hajime!" and the female swordsman began eat one after another and Yukari was about to take a bite before she passed out.

**THUD! **She fell flat on her face on the table and the Newspaper Club and the audience's eyes widen in shock.

"Yukari!" Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu exclaimed as they went to check up on her and her face was blue from all the eating.

"Yukari-chan is down! Which makes Uzumaki-san the winner of this food eating challenge!" everyone cheered ignoring the fact that Yukari was unconscious.

"Congratulations Uzumaki-san! Are there any words you'd like to say to the audience?" Nekonome-sensei asked her while holding her microphone to her face.

"Yes, I'd like Sendo Yukari-san to take my prize instead." everyone's eyes widen to hear that, "I believe she deserved it after coming this far. I didn't come here to win I came here to eat, because I was hungry, and so I'd like to take her losing place instead."

"Senpai..." Yukari whispered before gagging and holding her breath.

"Yukari!" Tsukune exclaimed while carrying her.

"I'll be fine." she assured them before Yoko held an envelope of money and Tsukiko held a key.

"Congratulations Yukari-chan! Here's your cash prize and your key to your new car!" Nekonome-sensei congratulated before the witch accepted her prizes.

"Thank you." she said weakly, "But I think I'll just sell the car, I'm too young to drive." and the cat-eared teacher nodded.

"Well there you have it folks, Sendo Yukari-chan is the winner of this challenge! Now let's see what happens when our contestants come back for our next challenge!"

"Eh!" the Newspaper Club shouted in shock.

"Find out on the next Food Eating Challenge! See ya!"

* * *

******XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Dummies**

**In this omake what would happen to the beaten characters in the previous chapters were replaced by stuffed dummies? And what would happen if I gave them an alternate ending? Find out! (A/N: Whenever you see the word 'Action!' that's when the dummies come. And when you see the word 'Cut!' it means it's end of that segment.)**

* * *

**Saizou Komiya**

"That's for grabbing my school uniform." Tsukune said as he quickly dislodged his knife from Saizou making him scream louder in agony.

**Action!**

"And this is for slamming me into a wall!" The brunette yelled crouching down and delivered a sweep kick making the Saizou dummy fall flat on his back. Tsukune then grabbed his foot, lifted the guy up over him, slamming his face back on the ground, and threw him to a wall with cotton coming out of his mouth.

Tsukune then grabbed Saizou's hair making him scream in pain and spun him around many times until he threw him into the sky until he hit the sun and sizzled. And on that day no one ever mentioned what happened.

**Cut!**

* * *

**Kurumu Kurono**

"Get your hands off!" Moka shouted shoving Kurumu and she hit was about to hit the wall instead of the window.

**Action!**

The dummy of Kurumu was slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Moka then picked her up, started slapping her, and slammed her to the wall again. The bluenette dummy groaned as her eyes were spinning.

"I won't forgive you for making Tsukune your puppet!" Moka exclaimed angrily as a dark aura surrounded her with dark lightning surrounding her right index and middle finger sticking out together aiming at the succubus.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please! Please! Have mercy on me! I beg you!" she pleaded still sticking to the wall.

**"MOKA BEAM!" **Moka shot lightning out of her fingers and shocked the dummy until she turned into ashes. And on that day Kurumu was hospitailized for who knows how long she will recover.

**Cut!**

* * *

**Ginei Morioka**

"Pretty Boy here was looking up at your skirts and I have the proof right here." he said as he pressed the button on his phone to project four screens of Gin squatting and staring up their skirts."

Moka and Kurumu's face were blushing in embarrassment as their hair were shadowing their faces. The blunette's nails grew longer and Tsukune handed Moka his gunblade in sword mode which she gladly accepted it as the two were slowly walking towards the frozen pervert and were going to give him a beating of a lifetime.

"No! Wait! Wait! I-I can explain!" Gin cried still trying to escape.

**Action!**

Kurumu slashed the dummy Gin's face and tiny pieces of cotton flew away from his face.

"Yeowch!" the dummy cried, and Moka sliced his left arm off.

"AAAH! My Arm!" He cried again. And on that day Gin was in the hospital and he has to spend three months in it until his left arm which was sewn back on was fully healed.

**Cut!**

* * *

**Class Representative**

"Why you...!" the class representative growled and gritted his teeth despite being threatened, "Don't you realize that she's a witch?"

"Be quiet," Tsukune demanded coldly grabbed his neck real tight while the bastard choked a bit, "and I don't give a damn if she's a witch or something else for all I care, the fact is that you're a class representative and as one you should set good examples for others and bullying students is not one of them, especially if it's a little girl. In other words, you don't even have the right to take the job as class representative you arrogant bastard."

**Action!**

He squeezed real hard on the class rep's neck with much anger raging into his hand until...

**POP! **One of the class rep's dummy eyeball popped out and the brunette's eyes widen in shock and horror realizing what he has done.

'Uh-oh.' he panicked in his thoughts and was about to let go of his neck but...

**RIP! **The body ripped away from the head and fell to the floor making everyone's eyes widen and backed away to see that he committed murder.

**Cut!**

* * *

**Ishigami Hitomi**

"Keep your snakes to yourself!" Tsukune yelled before yanking Ishigami's hair, bringing her towards him and headbutting her as hard as he can making her she stumble and fell backwards. She clutched her head as she felt a little blood seeping out through her forehead between her fingers.

**Action!**

The brunette walked towards the dummy of Ishigami, picked her up by the shoulders, and started punching her in the stomach many times making her grunt in pain. He then turned her around, wrapped his arms and held her wrists, lifted her up on his shoulders, and bend backwards until...

**THUD! **The teacher's head hit the ground really hard as a bit of cotton came out and was hospitalized for head trauma.

**Cut!**

* * *

**Well there you go! I'm sorry I didn't make and upload this sooner, but you know me I have exams you know! So don't bother me for the next two weeks okay? Later!**


	14. Slug plus Heat plus Trust

**Well everyone, as promised here's the next chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for viewing and reviewing my fanfic, I'm really sorry that I haven't done this sooner, ****it's just that I had to work at my part-time job ****and ****try to ****save enough ****money ****to go to Otakon ****this year****. B****ut I ****promise to**** try and do my best on writing this ****in my spare time****.**

**Chapter 14: Slug + Heat + ****Trust**

* * *

**The Newspaper Clubroom**

It's Saturday and everyone in the Newspaper Club room were quite busy working on their first newspaper article and Tsukune and Yukari were quite disappointed that they won't be training today. But nevertheless the sooner they get the job done the better, his fight with Uzumaki Kairi is coming up pretty soon.

The brunette then looked out the window to see the clouds covering the sky, it had been the same weather routine since he got here.

'Hmm, the weather here's not too hot nor too cold.' he commented in his thoughts, 'Come to think of it, there's not really a sense of changing seasons here is there?'

"Tsukune," Moka called getting his attention, "there's only two more days until the newspaper is printed. It's a lot of work, but let's do our best, okay!"

"Sorry," Tsukune apologized getting back to work, "my mind was somewhere else for a moment."

Moka nodded, "I understand, it's hard to suddenly have this deadline when your birthday was just yesterday."

Hard indeed, two days have past since the missing girls incident with Ishigami and the group decided to put the story in their first paper. And everyone is having a hard time ever since the party.

"I can't take this!" Kurumu whined while stretching her arms, "It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here!"

"It's true," Yukari agreed while typing on her laptop, "we're just like a mangaka being chased by a deadline. And we're not even getting paid!"

"Stop being babies!" Gin shouted at them, "A newspaper's the same as manga, with strict adherence to deadlines. The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her."

He was actually sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper, and sipping his coffee, "I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline."

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there drinking coffee!" Moka yelled angrily at Gin's lazy state.

"Forget about him Moka-san," Yukari said, "he's just a lazy good for nothing pretty boy."

A tick mark appeared on Gin's head, but kept his cool, "I'm gonna do you a favor, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Okay, then you won't mind pretending not hearing this new nickname I made for you, mangy deadbeat mongrel." the witch insulted with a grin, and the group snickered at the name she gave to the older teen.

Several more tick marks appeared on the werewolf's head, "Okay now you're pushing it toddler!" he shouted and marched over to get her before Tsukune got up, drew out his gunblade, aimed it at Gin's head, and gave him a stern look.

"If you so much lay a finger on her, your forehead will never be the same again." he threatened as he clicked his weapon.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Moka yelled at the two and they both stopped, "Tsukune you put that gunblade away!" he dispelled his said weapon and sat back down, and the pinkette looked at Gin, "And as for you senpai, go back to your seat and think about what you did! You should be ashamed for trying to harm a child!"

The older teen lowered his head in shame, feeling hurt that his dream girl berate him, he walked back to his desk, sat back down, and proceeded reading his paper.

"I'm sorry you had to see me act like that again Moka." the brunette apologized to her.

She then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you were only defending Yukari, and I understand that you dislike Gin very much, but I don't want you to start another fight in school again. Unless it's necessary."

He nodded, "Of course."

She then turned to the witch, "And as for you young lady, you shouldn't call your senpai names, even if it is kinda funny." A dark cloud appeared over Gin's lowered head feeling even more hurt than before, "Although I do prefer his nickname chicken-wuss though." she giggled which made the older teen sulk even more as rain and several lightning bolts shot out of the cloud above him.

"Not you too." he muttered with anime tears.

"I'm sorry." Yukari apologized feeling bad about what she did.

"It's okay Yukari, I forgive you." Moka said kindly as she pulled her into a hug and the witch hugged back.

After they broke the hug Yukari continued, "Still though, he's letting this go to his head just like a manga editor."

Tsukune just stared at her with a curious brow, "Yukari why are you comparing this situation to a manga?"

Just then, Kurumu wrapped her arms around the brunette, "Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Tsukune."

Tsukune blushed and rolled his eyes in annoyance as usual, getting ticked off by this routine everyday. And even if he wanted to yell at the bluenette, Moka would just scold him for yelling at her and not watching his temper.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka yelled annoyed as well at how Kurumu was latching onto the brunette.

"What?!" Kurumu demanded as she let go and gave a challenging glare to the pinkette.

"Grr!" Moka growled returning the glare right back at her.

"The endless quarrels are starting again." Yukari commented.

Tsukune was just about to sneak away from this, but Kurumu noticed and wouldn't let him get away as she quickly hugged him again.

"Moka," she started sticking her tongue at the vampire, "it seems you wanted to try and steal him from me on his birthday, but I'm not about to let that happen! I'll never let you have Tsukune!"

Moka flinched at Kurumu's words and making Tsukune frown, but nevertheless he made a pinky promise to Moka that he won't ever let his anger get the best of him again.

* * *

**Outside**

What the Newspaper Club members don't know is that they were being watched by a shadowy figure sitting on a branch taking photos with his camera and apparently it has its eye for a certain succubus.

"Uhuhu there you are my beloved one." the figure chuckled as it took pictures, "Aaah! You're so cute! Just watching you like this isn't enough, I can't take it anymore."

He then put the camera down and had an evil grin on his face, "Just you wait! Soon I'll be holding you in my arms! Hu hu hu hu hu..."

* * *

**Back at the clubroom**

Nekonome-sensei walked in carrying a plastic bag in her hand, "Is everyone working hard?" she asked, "I brought snacks!"

"Nekonome-sensei!" Gin greeted putting down his paper.

"Well, is the work continuing?" she asked as she was looking at everyone who are keeping themselves busy, "It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?"

"There are lots of cuts and a lot of pages," Moka said, "it's a lot of work."

The cat-eared teacher smiled, "Well come on eat the snacks and cheer up okay!" she handed it over to the brunette.

As Tsukune opened it, his eyes were wide open and looked away with disgust seeing that the bag is full of raw fish.

"Sensei, this bag is full of raw fish." he pointed out as he picked up one.

"Raw?!" Yukari asked as she came over.

"It's more delicious that way!" Nekonome beamed as she snatched it from his hand with her mouth and the group looked at her with disgust.

'Yeah, for you maybe.' the brunette commented in his thoughts knowing the fact that their sensei_ is_ a cat.

"Oh yeah, Kurumu-chan," the teacher said as she pulled a letter from her pocket, "this letter was dropped in front of the classroom."

"Letter?" Kurumu asked as Nekonome-sensei handed it to her and as she observed the envelope, it reads "To my beloved Kurumu-chan' at the top and Nagare at the bottom.

'Love letter?' she questioned in thought, 'Who's this? And why now? And who's this Nagare?' She opened the envelope, and her eyes widen in complete shock. There were inappropriate photos of herself in her underwear, and what's worse is that they were completely embarrassing and if this got out, then she would most likely die of embarrassment. She then noticed a letter within the envelope.

* * *

If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "Monster Tree" in the main schoolyard.

Nagare

* * *

Tsukune noticed the troubled succubus and asked, "Is there something wrong Kurumu?"

She stood up in panic with her face flushing red, 'Kyaaaa! What's going on?! Why are there dirty photos of me?! And why would someone threatening me with a blackmail letter?!' she debated herself with questions.

"Ahahaha!" she laughed nervously as she walked away, "I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, okay?!"

"Kurumu-chan?!" Moka asked, "What about the deadline?!"

"Take care of the rest for me!" and with that she ran out the door. The brunette raised a confused brow at this, why did she have to leave all of a sudden?

"Kurumu-chan." the pinkette sighed by her sudden leave.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it belonged to the brunette, "I'm sure she has a good reason to leave." he reassured her, "We'll just have to continue without her." she nodded and they all continued getting back to work.

* * *

**Yokai Academy Landmark Monster Tree**

Kurumu arrived at a giant tree with a grotesque face and hopefully she would confront the blackmailer and give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey," a voice called, "I've been waiting for you!" Kurumu looked up to see a boy sitting on a branch with nearly shoulder-length hair and a camera around his neck, "So you saw those pictures and my letter... I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?"

"Who are you?!" Kurumu demanded, "What do you want?! Calling me all the way out here with those dirty pictures..." she reached to her side to bring up the pictures only to find that she bring them with her.

'Ah... those pictures.' she thought, 'In a panic I hid them in the toolbox and left them back there!'

"I took really cute pictures of you right?" He asked her as he jumped down, "I really liked them! Huhuhuhuhuhu!" he chuckled to himself freaking Kurumu out. And to make matters worse he began sweating as it dripped down his face.

'Ugh...' she cringed in disgust, 'What's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat or something, it's a little scary...'

"I'm Kanou Nagare." he introduced himself with a smile while jerking a thumb to his face, "Don't you remember me? It was right after school started..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK Two months ago after opening ceremonies**

_"You sure are beautiful Kurumu-san. May I take a picture of you?" Nagare asked with his camera in his hand._

_"Really?!" Kurumu asked with a blush on her face and he nodded._

_"Maybe I am just that beautiful." she continued, "Hey, am I more beautiful than Akashiya Moka?"_

_That question threw him off guard, but he answered, "Er?! Uhh... Well... Of course! And you do have big boobs!" her face brightened._

_"Yaaaay!" she cheered, "If you take a really pretty picture of me I'll let you go out with me."_

_"Really?! Are you serious?!" he asked with hope in his voice._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"So that meeting was fate!" Nagare exclaimed with his arms spreading wide.

'I don't remember at all...' Kurumu thought while panicking, 'I guess I talked with lots of guys in order to compete with Moka before I met with Tsukune.'

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then!" he continued with a creepy smile on his face before it darkened, "Go on a date with me right now just like you promised, Kurumu-chan." he held up dirty photos of her in his hand, "Unless you want "those pictures" to be shown to the whole school?"

Kurumu's face was in complete shock and horror, why would he do this to her?

* * *

**Back at the Newspaper Club**

Everyone was working hard and Tsukune was almost done finishing his work portion and was planning to work on Kurumu's. Moka and Yukari offered to help, but he pointed out that they're a bit far behind on theirs.

Moka then looked at the clock, "Kurumu-chan hasn't come back yet."

"We have no use for people who run away like that!" Yukari exclaimed.

Tsukune looked up from his work, "Don't you think you're being too harsh Yukari?" he asked, "And like I said I'm sure she has a reason to leave."

"You know," Moka started getting everyone's attention, "I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the Newspaper Club."

Tsukune raised a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kurumu-chan is here is here because she likes Tsukune, right?" she continued, 'And she totally hated me from the beginning.' Everyone was silent as they processed her words.

"The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird!"

They all stared at her and thought about what she said and let the words sink in, they all didn't want to believe it, but maybe what she' saying is true.

'Oh my,' Nekonome thought sadly hearing all this, 'and just when I was thinking that they were all so good at working together. It seems the team isn't as close as I thought.''

The brunette then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Moka," he said to her. "we don't know that for sure. And I understand how you feel, but if Kurumu is doing something important then we should let her be. And if it makes everyone feel better, we'll confront and ask her as soon as she gets back. Is that okay?"They all looked at each other and reluctantly nodded.

And as for the brunette he didn't want to believe what Moka just said. He just couldn't help but get the feeling that something's wrong ever since Kurumu received that letter and he was going to find out what's going on.

* * *

**Gym Storeroom**

Kurumu and Nagare were now in a gym storeroom and the bluenette is wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt.

"H-hey, what is all this?" Kurumu asked as she look down at herself in embarrassment, "Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date?"

"It's a pretend photo shoot!" Nagare exclaimed happily, "Oh Kurumu-chan you look real good in those!" He began taking pictures with his camera while Kurumu blinked and stood awkwardly by this.

"This isn't what I meant by a date!" she yelled, "Stop acting like a..."

"Oh, are you sure about talking to me like that?" he asked with a grin in a dark tone.

Kurumu froze at his change of tone, "Uh..."

"I have this special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are." he continued while wiping the sweat or whatever it is off his face, "I know a lot about you, Kurumu-chan!" he walked over to her, "For example like this and stuff like that..." he whispered quietly to her and the bluenette's eyes widen in full shock again.

"Hentai!" she screamed as her face became a shade of red.

His grin became wider, "Maybe I'll just tell ev-er-y-thing to Tsukune-kun ,hmm?"

"Why do you know about Tsukune?!" the bluenette asked in a trembling tone, "Stop... Anyone but Tsukune..."

"Then how about we do this cosplay!" he brought out a maid outfit from his bag.

'This sucks...' Kurumu complained in her thoughts, 'This guy is going too far. Maybe I should use my powers of illusion as a succubus to control his mind so that he can't disobey me.' she shook her head at that, 'No, I can't. Because I stopped doing those awful kind of things when I first met Tsukune.'

Kurumu changed into the maid outfit and Nagare took more pictures, 'What should I do?' she asked herself, 'And to know everyone's working so hard for the club when I'm doing this.'

* * *

**School hallways hours later**

It was night time and Kurumu was walking in the hallways as her 'date' with that creep Nagare was finally over. She really hated that jerk who made her wear 12 different outfits, it was painful but at least it was over... for now.

As soon as she reached the Newspaper Club room she began to wonder, 'I wonder if everyone everyone is still working hard?' She opened the door and what she didn't expect was everyone giving her the evil eye.

'Eyaaaaa!' she screamed in her head, 'They're pissed, they're all really pissed. I'm gonna get yelled at!' she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Welcome back, Kurumu-chan, you're late." Moka greeted her.

The bluenette opened her eyes and was in shock that her friends didn't yell at her and she just waltzed in.

"Well we're just about to finish up work for today." Yukari added as she and the others got up from their seats.

"We've decided to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest..." Moka continued as they all walked to the door.

"So you can leave too Kurumu-chan!" Yukari concluded as she slammed the door.

Kurumu just stood there in silence with her eyes widen in shock at what she just saw, 'Too late!' she thought, why didn't they yell at her?

"Kurumu?" Tsukune said as the said girl turned around to see him standing by the door and immediately she became nervous. Could it be that he stayed behind just so he could yell at her? She just shut her eyes again in tight this time waiting for him to get it over with, she couldn't bear to have the boy she fell in love with yell at her with anger.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I did most of your work while you were gone." he said to her making her eyes open wide in shock, he did her work for her? She looked at the desk in even more shock to see it organized.

"Just so you know, you're not alone. If there's anything bothering you, you can talk to us." she was stunned to hear those words from him.

"Good night Kurumu." Tsukune said opening the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Tsukune." Kurumu replied, "Umm Tsukune," she called to him and he stopped before taking a step out of the door, "I..." she paused not letting anymore words come out of her mouth.

The brunette turned around to face her, "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

Kurumu wanted to tell him what's going on, but if she did he would yell at her for not telling him sooner as soon as she got the letter. She just couldn't bear it, and she put up a fake smile to say one thing.

"Thanks." the bluenette thanked him.

Tsukune raised a confused brow knowing there was something wrong, why did she hesitate if she was going to thank him? Could there really be something bothering her after all? He just had to find out.

"You're welcome." he said before walking out and closed the door.

Kurumu gave a big deep sigh by all this before she sat down to her desk and looked at her work, 'Even after the hard work they've done they weren't mad at me at all, even Tsukune.' Kurumu thought before she rested her elbows on the desk and cheeks on her hands, 'I used to be stuck up and make men into my slaves using my powers as a succubus...' she thought as she sat down to a seat, 'Since I was treated so special I never had a real friend... And at the time I thought that it didn't really matter. Yeah…I'm sure I'm paying now for how stupid I was back then.'

Tears then flowed out of her eyes, "I've got to apologize." she said to herself.

"Hu hu hu hu hu!" a voice chuckled, "Hey what's wrong Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu twirled around to see Nagare in the doorway and smirking at her, "Well, today was really fun wasn't it?" he asked, "Let's have some more fun tomorrow Kurumu-chan!"

"Nagare-kun, what are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded, "And there is no tomorrow. The date was supposed to be just for today."

His smirk turned into a sinister grin, "That's a really cold tone you're taking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Tsukune?"

Kurumu was shocked and mortified, "What? No! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone..."

Nagare's grin turned into an evil smile showing his teeth, "Then we'll have some fun tomorrow right?" he asked, "I'm not going to let you go now!"

**BANG! **A gunshot was fired and Nagare fell face flat to the floor, and a rubber bullet that hit him rolled on the floor.

"Ohhh..." he groaned in pain feeling his back got hit by something small and hard, he tried to get up again but the pain was so dreadful that it surged throughout his body, and his arms were shaking as he dropped back down on the floor.

"So that's what's going on." a voice called out and Kurumu looked to see Tsukune with an angry look on his face by the doorway, holding his blazefire saber in gun form in his hand. He walked towards Nagare with his left hand in his pocket still aiming his weapon at him.

"You were blackmailing Kurumu, just so you can have your way with her." Tsukune stated pointing his gun at his head, "I really hate guys like you."

Nagare looked up to see who attacked him and his face paled in horror to see who it was, Tsukune Farron aiming his gun straight at him.

"I decided to use my illusion magic to hide within the walls in order to know what's going on with Kurumu and now I know." he stared at the trembling Nagare as he gulped in fear to see him pointing his weapon at his head.

"Get up." the brunette demanded and Nagare slowly got up on his wobbly knees before the brunette yelled, "I said get up!"

He didn't need to be told twice, but did anyway using all his strength he got up on his feet and Tsukune lowered his gunblade. He dispelled his weapon and balled his right hand into a fist.

**POW!** The brunette punched him in the face real hard making him fall to the floor again.

Nagare coughed up blood, wiped the blood of his mouth, and rubbed his bruised cheek before glancing at the brunette.

"You deserve worse than that." Tsukune stated before turning to Kurumu.

She just looked away in shame and rubbed her left arm with her right hand not knowing what to say.

"We will discuss this tomorrow right after I take care of this guy." Tsukune told her and she slowly nodded, "I suggest you go home now, this is between me and the freak." she nodded again and walked out the door.

Tsukune turned his head back to Nagare, "We're settling this outside."

* * *

**Yokai Academy Landmark Monster Tree**

The two were now outside under the landmark where Kurumu met Nagare and by the looks of things they are ready to have a showdown. Tsukune would rather settle this with his fists instead of his weapon since he looks weak.

"Let me say this to start just to be fair," Tsukune said thumbing himself, "I'm not as soft as I am in my other fights when it comes to guys like you. And I don't need my weapon to take down a weakling."

"Well you know what I think?" Nagare asked with a grin with his hair covering his eyes, "I don't give a crap, I'm not as weak as you think I am and in case you forgot I'm a monster as well. I didn't want to use it but I've decided to use my trump card." sweat came pouring down on his face until it turned to ooze, two strange appendages were sticking out the sides of his neck and what's shocking is that an eyeball with a stem came out under his hair.

'What the hell?' Tsukune questioned in his thoughts seeing him transforming into some sort of huge slug with black spots on his body.

"Just what the hell are you?" Tsukune demanded taking his battle stance.

Nagare laughed, "I'm a slug monster!" he explained, "And did you know that a slug's body can go through the smallest cracks?"

Tsukune covered his hair hiding his anger, "So in other words, you've been using that body of yours to sneak into girls' room and find out their secrets and weaknesses."

"Bingo!" Nagare exclaimed with a peace sign with one of his fat blobby fingers.

The brunette silently gritted his teeth and starting to lose his cool, "You bastard, just how many girls did you hurt committing through this heinous act?"

Nagare looked up and put his hand on his chin, "You know I don't remember." said slug, "But the best prey that I've ever had was Kurumu-chan!"

'Sick bastard.' Tsukune growled in his thoughts.

"Kurumu-chan should have been mine in the first place." Nagare said before pointing his finger at him, "But if I get rid of you, I'll have a better chance of having her to myself and maybe I'll make Moka-chan my next target as a bonus."

Tsukune looked up revealing his dark scowl when he said that, "Like hell I'll let that happen you oversized deformed flan." Tsukune said before changing his paradigm to ravager, "But thanks for the heads up on what you are."

"Huh?" Nagare asked in confusion before he saw the brunette jumped at him performed a jumping roundhouse kick to his face.

**"FLAMESTRIKE!" **he shouted kicking the right side of the slug's face and before he knew it his face was on fire as the flames were burning his face.

"AAH! It burns! It burns!" Nagare screamed in pain clutching onto his face, fell backwards, and rolled on the floor.

"I said I'll kick your ass without using my blazefire saber." Tsukune stated before making two fireballs in his hands, "Better yet, I'll cook it."

He then started having a flashback.

* * *

**__****FLASHBACK 5 years ago Gran Pulse**

___Tsukune 10 years old and his mother were finished with their training for the summer, and the two were walking back home to New Bodhum, that is until they were surrounded by a group of flans._

___A small one lunged at Tsukune and he was ready to fight back, but his mother beat him to it._

___"Hyah!" Lightning shouted as she kicked it and send it back to a bigger one until they were both caught on fire and they both disintegrated._

___"Mom?" Tsukune asked looking at his mother whose leg was covered in flames and a smirk was on her face as she raised her leg in the air to blow the flames off of it._

___"Stand back Tsukune, I got this." she told him as she made a ball of fire on the tip of her finger in gun formation and pointed it upwards._

___**"FIRAGA!"** she shouted shooting it up in the air above them and it grew ten times big, **"SHOWER!"**she shouted again bringing her hand down and the large fireball exploded showering down multiple fireballs like a rain cloud on a hot summer day._

___The flan creatures were hit screeching in pain and they all disintegrated into dust._

___"Remember this Tsukune." Lightning said as she and her son continued walking, "If your enemy has a weakness, don't hesitate to use it against them. And the most important rule in any battle is that anything goes when facing your enemies."_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Tsukune nodded at the memory and faced Nagare again, who is getting up from the ground, his face was covered in soot, a bit burnt, and had a pissed look on his face.

The big slug reminded him of the flans back at Gran Pulse and he believed it was pretty obvious that he would be weak against fire or any spell that has something to do with heat. And if he tries to attack him with physical combat then he would most likely get swallowed up by him.

"You've hurt my friend Kurumu," Tsukune stated getting ready to fling the fireballs at him, "and now it's my turn to hurt you."

Nagare gritted his teeth until he grinned sinisterly, "That's what you think Tsukune-kun!" he began spraying gas from his appendages as it came towards Tsukune and he accidentally inhaled it.

"What the-?" the brunette asked feeling his body going numb and the fireballs that were in his hands had been dispelled and fell on his hands and knees, 'What's going on? It feels like my body is going numb.' he looked up with narrowed eyes to see the mad slug grinning in victory. 'What the hell did he do?'

"I've heard about you, Tsukune Farron, or should I say, Young Thunder!" Nagare exclaimed, "They say you're one of the strongest first-year students in the academy. Well no matter how strong you are, there's no way you can endure the power of a slug monster's gas!" he charged at him.

"And now that you can't do anything about it, I'm going to eat you up for dinner!" he opened his mouth wide to swallow him whole.

'I'll flambe you from the outside before I let that happen.' Tsukune declared mentally as he used all his might to slowly form his right finger in gun formation to create the same technique his mother made when he was 10.

Suddenly, they both stopped as they felt a rumble to the ground and the two looked to see some rustling in the bushes and surprisingly out came Kurumu slowly rising up. It would seem that she has been watching the two from afar and had been hit by the gas as well.

'Kurumu?' Tsukune questioned, 'Why is she here? I thought I told her to go home.' he tried to move again, but no luck, he's completely paralyzed thanks to the gas.

"Stop it...!" she shouted as her anger was overpowering the poisonous gas in her body.

"Huh?" Nagare asked before another rumbling occurred, "Wha... What is this rumbling?"

"My... Destined-" Kurumu began before she spoke clearly as her claws formed and wings popped out from her back, "Don't touch my destined one!" she glared at him with no pupils in her eyes making him have the look of shock and fear on his face.

Suddenly the roots of the monster tree rose from the ground and surrounded the slug as he watched helplessly not knowing what to do.

"What's going on?!" Nagare asked with fear in his tone, "The tree's roots are attacking! Why is this happening?!"

"I'll never forgive you!" Kurumu yelled with anger in her voice, "I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Tsukune or Moka!"

'What is hell is this?' Tsukune asked as he saw the roots attacking Nagare.

Suddenly the Monster Tree came to life and head towards Nagare, "N... no way," he said too scared to even move, "is this a dream?"

Then the Monster Tree raised its roots to "Uwaaah! The tree is attacking!" Nagare screamed before it wrapped its roots around his neck immobilizing him, and even if he could move he's too paralyzed in fear.

Kurumu flew up in the air, dove down towards Nagare, and raised her claws to attack him, "Take this!" she yelled, slashing across his stomach giving him a clean slice and blood started to flood out of it.

"Gyaafwah!" he screamed in even greater pain and agony until he finally collapsed and the trees and roots began to disappear.

'What? They're disappearing.' Tsuukne thought before he tried to regain himself to stand up, fortunately his strength came to as his body was rid of the gas, 'Was that... Kurumu's power?'

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she ran over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern and looked over him.

"Yeah," Tsukune answered, "I guess the gas Nagare sprayed me with paralyzes temporarily." he dusted his pants and looked back at her.

"I suppose this is the part where I should say "Thank you." he continued and her eyes widen, until his face turned serious, "Well that's where you're wrong." she stood back in shock and was taken back by this statement.

"Why didn't you tell me or the others that you were being blackmailed?" he asked before she looked down using her hair to cover her face, "Or for that matter, why didn't you say anything when you came back just when we were about to leave? I could have helped you, you know." she rubbed her left arm not knowing what to say.

"If you had said something earlier then I would have ended this quicker even if he did try to swallow me whole." she stood there in total silence knowing that he has a point there.

"I-I'm sorry Tsukune." Kurumu spoke up trying to fight back the tears feeling guilty and she can understand that he's really upset. She should have told him about her situation sooner, but she was too embarrassed to do so.

"I-I just couldn't... I needed to do this on my own and it was my own fault that I let this happen." Kurumu explained as tears streamed down her face.

Seeing her feel really bad Tsukune loosened up, sighed deeply, and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, the important thing is that you're okay and neither of us got hurt." he said getting a look from the bluenette, "And I should be the one to apologize, not you." he bowed his head to her, "And for that, I'm truly sorry." her eyes widen in shock, why is he apologizing?

"I was being hard on you and like you said you were too embarrassed to say a word." he continued, "I know there are times when you want to solve situations by yourself, but this is the one that you can't handle and there is nothing wrong with asking others for help. You can trust us you know."

Kurumu looked at him and was stunned by his words and he placed his hand on her shoulder in assurance, "None of this was your fault, it was Nagare's, and I'm willing to help my friends no matter how embarrassing these situations are."

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered with a blush, feeling touched by his noble decision and touched the left part of her chest before she nodded, "Okay, I'll ask for you and the others for help if anything like this ever happens again."

Tsukune nodded in approval and looked back at the fallen slug with his stomach cut open laying in a small pool of blood before turning back into his human form, "Now to deal with this freak."

**POOF! **Suddenly a smoke bomb set off and the air cleared thanks to a certain quiet short silver-haired girl Tsukiko holding a mini electric fan blowing it all away.

"Tsukiko-senpai?" Tsukune asked to see her in front of the two, "What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired girl held up a small marker and a small board explaining, "I was out enjoying the view of the full moon with a cup of ramen until I saw you walking with Nagare and I had to find out what you two were up to."

She erased it with a tissue and wrote on it with marker and showed it to them continuing, "That's when I heard you two talking and fighting and of course Kurumu stepping in. Frankly, you two had every right to kick his ass." She erased her board again and wrote down saying, "And as soon as he wakes up he and I are going to have a 'talk' about his hobby and see if he has anymore dirty photos." a salt shaker appeared on her hand.

Seeing the word 'talk' with apostrophes and the salt shaker in her hand, Tsukune asked, "You're going to interrogate him?" she nodded and with a blink of an eye she disappeared along with the slug.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes for a moment and pounded her fist into her palm, "Oh! Now I get it!" she exclaimed finally realizing what the silver-haired girl means.

'You figured it out just now?' Tsukune deadpanned with a sweat-drop.

"Well..." Kurumu said stretching her arms and rested them on the back of her head, "I guess we'll call it a day huh?" getting a nod in response.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered, "Come on I'll take you home."

"Okay!" Kurumu said as she ran up ahead on the path back to their dorms and the brunette walked behind.

As they got there the two looked at each other.

"Good night Kurumu." The brunette said to her.

"Good night Tsukune." The bluenette replied.

Just as she was about to turn around Tsukune said, "Kurumu." and the said girl looked at him, "Just so you know, I won't tell the others about what happened tonight, that job is yours, and it's up to you to decide whether if you wish to tell them or not. I'm in no position to do so, I promise you that."

Kurumu's eyes widen and her face blushed like a rose words and smiled at his words. And by surprise the bluenette gave him a heartfelt hug.

"I know you won't Tsukune, and thank you." she whispered hugging him a little tighter.

Tsukune too was blushing mad feeling her breasts on his chest before he smiled and thought, 'Ah what the hell.' he happily hugged back feeling the warm embrace they're sharing together.

"You're welcome." he responded, 10 seconds later they let go, and she looked at his face with a soft smile and her blush still intact.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune." Kurumu said before pecking him on the cheek and walked back to her dorms.

Tsukune was stunned as he blushed even redder and held his cheek by the sudden affection of the succubus. And aside from the girls he rescued a couple of days ago, he had been kissed on the cheek thrice by his friends, Inner and Outer Moka, and Kurumu.

A moment later Tsukune smiled, 'What is it about girls kissing guys on the cheek?' he wondered as he walked back to his dorm, 'I guess I'll never know.'

Kurumu stopped and turned around to see Tsukune walking in the opposite direction and her eyes widen in surprise to see him took a glance at her and sure enough his face and hair changed to the same woman she saw a month ago smiling at her. She remembered that Moka told her and Yukari about the pink-haired woman is Tsukune's mother and they have been seeing the phantom image of her overlaying the brunette for quite some time for some reason.

Regaining herself she decided to ignore that for now and looked back to where the school was. A look of determination was on her face as she decided to do something.

'I'm going to make things right.' Kurumu thought and ran back to the school.

* * *

**Newspaper Clubroom**

The next day Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Gin, minus Kurumu were walking towards the clubroom and the girls were a bit upset that the succubus bailed out on them yesterday and now she's not with them today. And they were hoping to get an explanation from her about what happened considering that tomorrow's the deadline.

"It seems Kurumu-chan is not here today." Moka said with disappointment in her tone, "I was hoping that maybe we'll finish our first newspaper article together."

"Well it's like I said, we have no use for useless people like her!" Yukari added making the brunette sweat-drop.

'Again, you're being a bit too harsh Yukari.' Tsukune thought before thinking, 'Can it be that Kurumu was a bit shaken at what happened last night?' his hand was on the door knob, 'If that's the case, then I better go see her if she's alright or not.' he would have told them about the Nagare incident, but that job belongs to Kurumu and he promised her that he won't say a word.

Gin stood there quietly not wanting any part in this, and even if he did what can he say? He's not good in these type of situations.

As Tsukune opened the door, he and the others eyes widen in surprise to see something in there, or rather... _someone_.

It was Kurumu, snoring softly and resting her head on her desk.

Gin walked back to his desk and assumed his lazy position as usual, drinking a cup of coffee, and read a newspaper.

"Kurumu..." Moka whispered seeing the bluenette in a sleeping state before she saw drafts in front of her, "Is that...?" she walked over to it, picked it up, and looked through it, "This is our drafts." she said in surprise looking through it again before she froze and sweat-dropped at the grammatical and some spelling errors in it.

"Well, uhhh..." Moka began nervously, "A little editing and this will be good to go." she passed it to the witch.

"What are you talking about Moka-san?" Yukari asked as she observed it, "This needs a whole lot of editing!" she passed it to the brunette.

Tsukune looked at it before he smiled and shook his head in amusement, 'Why'd you have to go do something reckless as this?'

"Well even so, this is probably her way of saying sorry to us don't you think?" Tsukune asked getting confused looks from the two, "She stayed up all night working on our drafts, minus Yukari's which is in her laptop considering she doesn't know her password. She just did it just so she could make it up to us."

Moka and Yukari's eyes widen when he said that. He had a point. And if she did get Yukari's password (And thank god she didn't) she would have worked on hers and claim that it was finished. Yukari sighed in relief, thankful that Kurumu didn't work on hers.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Moka said with a smile, "This is her way of saying 'I'm sorry' and we should accept it."

"Yeah!" Yukari exclaimed happily, "And I'm glad she didn't tried to work on my data on the computer! She would have messed it up anyway!" the sleeping Kurumu eye twitched and a small frown was on her face, almost like she heard what the witch had said.

Tsukune looked back at the sleeping beauty, "Good work Kurumu." the brunette said as the group sat back at their desks, "Just leave the rest to us."

They all began working on their drafts together and thanks to Kurumu they're all working twice as hard. And a half hour later, they all finally got the break that they deserve.

* * *

**So what do you all think? I don't know if I wanted to put a little drama in this or not, but I did anyway. I'm going to do the Public Safety Committee Arc in the next chapter. I'll have Tsukune and Kairi have their duel after the fall of the committee ****I promise you that****.**


End file.
